Futuro incierto
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Lo que parecía un día normal en la vida de Link, no lo volverá a ser jamas... los extranjeros volverán su existencia un autentico caos
1. Chapter 1

Capiulo 1.- Dos desconocidos en Hyrule

Al caer el atardecer en el lago Hylia, vemos a un joven hylian acostado en el pasto junto a él; se encuentra una yegua pastando

- Zelda, Malón, Saria... la verdad... no sé por quien decidirme – pensaba Link mientras observaba el cielo

De repente

- ¡Hola Link! – dijo un hada que apareció de repente

- ¡Navi! Hace tiempo que no te veía – dijo mientras se levantaba

- ¿En que piensas?

A la pregunta Link se puso rojo

- je, je, je por la cara que traes seguro se en lo que estas pensando

- ¡Navi! – dijo con tono de reproche

- Le atine - dijo mientras volaba alrededor de Link

- Ya basta ... no te burles

- Bien y ya te decidiste

Link se quedo callado

- Valla esto va para largo

- ¡Oye!

- Bueno no te enojes, que no eres árbol

- Por cierto que es lo que haces aquí... acaso paso algo

- La verdad... no se el por que estoy aquí

Link cae al suelo

- ¿Entonces? – dijo nuevamente Navi

- ¿Entonces que?

- Ya te decidiste

- ¡Oh! que gorro pones con eso

De repente Link se queda en silencio observando hacia el árbol en la isla central del lago

- ¿Qué pasa Link?

- En la cima del árbol

- Un... Wolfos blanco pero... si esta área no es territorio de Wolfos

El Wolfos, cual tenia una cicatriz en el ojo derecho; portaba un collar con el emblema de la Trifuerza y parecía no quitar su vista del chico

- Link no estas armado.. es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí

- Espera...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No se ... pero... tengo la impresión que lo he visto en otro lado

Tras eso el Wolfos dio media vuelta y desapareció

- ¿Que crees que haya sido eso Link?

- No lo se... pero al parecer ese Wolfos me hizo recordar algo que ya había olvidado

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Algunos años después de que dejara la espada maestra en el templo del Tiempo...

Link fue interrumpido por...

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhyyyy mamá por que estas cosas solo me pasan a mi!

Era un chico idéntico a Link el cual era perseguido por una parvada de Guays enfurecidos... Link y Navi solo lo observaban correr de un lado a otro

- ¡No se queden nada mas viendo les ordeno que me ayuden!

- Tu que dices Navi... lo ayudamos – dijo Link

- Pues... no lo pidió muy amablemente – le respondió el hada

Rato después o mas bien dicho después de que el chico le diera 20 vueltas al lago con los Guays tras de él

- Esta bien, esta bien... ayúdenme por favor – les grito al pasar cerca de ellos

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Link

- Ayúdalo - dijo Navi

Link saco la ocarina de las hadas y toco la melodía de las tormentas, con la cual se inicio una lluvia que espanto a los pájaros... tras terminar la lluvia Link y Navi se acercaron al chico el cual estaba tendido en el pasto con varios arañazos

- Que vestimenta mas rara – dijo Navi

- Pues... si tienes razón – le respondió Link

- Oigan yo no lo critico por su forma de vestir – les respondió el chico tratando de recuperar el aliento

Él vestía... pantalón de mezclilla azul, playera blanca y chaqueta negra, en su cinturón llevaba lo que parecía ser un arma de fuego. Rato después se levanto y...

- ¡Hola! – dijo mientras sacudía su chaqueta

- ¡Ho... hola! – le contesto Link con una gota de sudor en la frente

- Y tu ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Navi

- Mi nombre es Michael próximo gobernante de este reino - contesto

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Link tomando una posición de defensa

Repentinamente una luz cegó a Link y Navi, se escucho un golpe y...

- ¡Aaaahhh ahora que hice! – tras el grito de Michael se escucho como si cayera en el agua

- Por el fuego de Din... ¿por que me tenia que acompañar en esta misión? – se escucho la voz de una mujer

Cuando la luz desapareció, Link y Navi solo vieron a Michael en el agua y en el lugar que estaba anteriormente se encontraba una chica rubia de ojos rojos, con vestimenta similar a la de Link; la cual al parecer que había usado su espada con todo y funda para batear a Michael hacia el agua...

- ¿Y tu quien eres? – pregunto Navi

- Eso que te importa – le contesto molesta

- Vaya genio

- Y de los que no conceden deseos – Link le siguió la frase a Navi

Ella alza la mano hacia donde estaba el chico y de su guante salió una soga con unas pinzas las cuales uso para jalar a Michael hacia la orilla, cuando él llego ella lo empieza a jalar de la oreja

- Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo me haré cargo de hablar – le reclamo

- Pero lo que dije no fue una mentira – le contesto

- Lo se pero piensas arruinar la misión... vuélvelo a hacer y esta vez te lanzo al cráter de la montaña Muerte

Link y Navi solo los observaban discutir

- Bien tenemos que ir al castillo de Hyrule, recuerda que tenemos que hablar con la princesa Zelda – continuo diciendo la chica

- Esta bien, esta bien ya voy – le contesto sobándose la oreja

En eso Michael comienza a flotar y vuela con dirección al castillo de Hyrule

- Disculpen haberles contestado así – dice la chica sonriendo

- ... – Link y Navi están sin habla

- Mi nombre es Sheika

Tras presentarse un par de alas blancas aparecen en su espalda y se aleja hacia el castillo

- Link... ¡Link! – grita Navi al distraído de Link

- ¡Eh!... disculpa es que ese nombre se me hizo familiar - contesto

- Se dirigen al castillo

- Es verdad... pueden causar problemas

- Hay que advertirle a la princesa

Link monta a Epona y cabalga a toda prisa hacia el castillo de Hyrule, mientras tanto en la entrada al bosque Kokiri

- ¿Por que tenemos que parar aquí? – reclama Michael

- Quiero ver si puedo localizar a un amigo – contesto Sheika

- Te refieres al Kokiri que te ayudo a regresar a nuestro tiempo

- Exacto

- Pero en que nos puede ayudar, además ya pasaron 10 años desde que se despidieron, crees que aun viva aquí

- Por que pones tantas trabas... acaso eres celoso – dijo con sonrisa picara

- Celoso... yo... de un niño; además tu y yo no somos mas que amigos

- Y solo amigos quiero que seamos

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – por que tienes que ser tan directa

- Por que... mas directa que tu, no puedo ser – dijo con una tachita en la frente al ver que Michael la abrazaba

En lo alto de un árbol Kaepora Gaebora observaba como Sheika golpeaba a Michael con tal de quitárselo de encima... mientras tanto cerca de la entrada del rancho Lon Lon

- ¡Link!

- ¿Qué pasa Malon? – dice al detener a Epona cerca de donde estaba la chica

- Disculpa por detenerte pero, ¿te diriges al castillo?

- Si ¿por...?

- Podrías entregar este paquete al guardián del templo del Tiempo

- Pero... ¿no es tu padre el que se hace cargo de las entregas?

- Es que... seguro se volvió a quedar dormido en su ultima entrega ya que no ha regresado – dice con una gota de sudor en la frente

- Talon... nunca cambia – dijo resignado

Tras tomar el paquete continua su camino, de vuelta en la entrada del bosque Kokiri

- Y mas vale que te quedes aquí... y no causes problemas – dice Sheika

- A la orden capitán... - le contesta Michael quien esta tirado en el suelo con ojos de espiral

Luego de cruzar el puente de los bosques perdidos, Sheika se dirige a la única casa Kokiri en alto de todas, tras tocar y no recibir respuesta una Kokiri de cabello verde se acerca a ella

- Disculpa ¿quién eres tu? – pregunto

- Perdón por interrumpir así es que estoy buscando a un amigo – le contesto Sheika

- Si buscas al chico que vive en esta casa, lamento decirte que no ha vuelto desde hace buen tiempo

- Y espero que no vuelva – interrumpió otro Kokiri

- Mido por que tienes que ser así – le reclamo

- Pues es la verdad Saria, él ni siquiera es un Kokiri – dijo Mido

- Bueno, bueno pero no se pelen – dijo Sheika tratando de calmar a los dos – solo lo buscaba para hacerle unas preguntas eso es todo

- Hummmp – dijo Mido alejándose de las chicas

- Mido no lo puede ver ni en pintura – dijo Saria

- Ya lo veo... por cierto ¿sabes en donde esta? – pregunto Sheika

- No, y la verdad no se cuando regrese

- Bueno si lo ves no le digas nada, no le quiero causar problemas

Sheika se aleja de allí

- Que chica mas rara – dijo Saria

En la entrada del castillo Link deja a Epona y entra a el área del Mercado dirigiéndose al castillo pero frena y...

- Se me olvidaba el paquete de Malon, además tengo que ir por mis armas – pensó Link

- Hay que darnos prisa – le dijo Navi

Al llegar a la entrada del templo

- ¡Espera Link!

- Kaepora Gaebora, tengo prisa – le dijo

El búho descendió y lo rodeo una Luz transformándose en

- Rauru aquí esta un paquete del rancho – le dijo con tono de prisa

- Sabes que hay dos extraños en Hyrule, no es así – dijo Rauru con toda calma

- Si – le contesto Link

- Sabio de la luz, ¿son ellos la razón por la que estoy aquí? – pregunto Navi

- Tal vez... acompáñenme – le contesto el Sabio

Los tres entraron al templo del Tiempo

- Las auras de esas personas no son de este mundo en especial la de la chica así que debes tener cuidado – dijo el Sabio

- Si, lo se; mas que nada por la vestimenta y las armas que tenia – dijo Link

- Bueno eso si es que eran armas – dijo Navi

- En ese caso – dijo el Sabio - deberás empuñar nuevamente la espada

- Pero... eso significa que me encerrara de nuevo – dijo Link

Rauru toco la melodía del tiempo y el portal del altar se abrió mostrando la espada Maestra en el sitio donde la dejara Link varios años atrás

- Esta vez no, el único que puede tocarla es "El Héroe del Tiempo" y ese eres tu... en aquella ocasión aun no tenias la edad para usarla por eso te encerró, pero ahora es diferente...

Link se acerco al pedestal y retiro la espada Maestra

- Vez no ha pasado nada ahora acompáñame tus demás armas se encuentran en otra habitación – dijo Rauru

Mientras de vuelta a la entrada del bosque Kokiri

- ¡Despierta perezoso! – grito Sheika

- Cinco minutos mas – contesto

- Que mas da ya oscureció será mejor acampar aquí – dijo resignada

De regreso al templo Link, quien ya tiene todo su equipo completo; se dispone a ir al castillo

- Hora de pelear – dijo Link listo para correr al castillo

- No comas ansias Link – lo detiene Rauru

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ellos no han llegado...

- ¿Por qué?

- Seguramente el tal Michael no ha despertado de la paliza que le dio esa chica llamada Sheika

- ¿Como sabes lo que paso? – pregunto Navi

- Los vi cerca de la entrada al bosque, así que por que no se quedan conmigo; les comparto lo que hay en el paquete

Rauru abre el paquete que le entregaron al llegar y Link se va de espaldas cuando

- Un buen frasco de Leche del rancho Lon Lon y unas galletas caseras hechas por Malon... gustan – dijo Rauru

- ¡Yo si! - contesto Navi

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.- Un encuentro accidental

Al día siguiente

- ¡Despierta Link!

- Ya desperté no me grites Navi

- Tenemos que ir al castillo para avisarle a Zelda

- Ya voy – dijo bostezando

Luego de burlar a los guardias de la entrada, como es costumbre de Link; llega hasta el área de entregas encontrando a Talon completamente dormido

- Je, lastima que no tengas un Cucco para despertarlo – dijo Navi

- Vaya con este hombre y Malon preocupada por él

Link baja al foso del castillo y le lanza agua

- ¡Pero que traición es esta! – grito Talon al sentir el agua

- Hola - dijeron Link y Navi a la ves

- A son ustedes, que paso ahora

- Nada, nada mas avisarte que Malon esta preocupada por ti y por las entregas que no has hecho

- ¡Que!

Y sin decir mas Talon sale corriendo del castillo con dirección al rancho

- Hay cosas que no cambian – dijo Navi

Luego de jugar a las escondidas con los guardias de los jardines

- Como siempre de distraídos – dijo Link

- Pues no te salvaste – dijo Navi

- Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí – dijo un soldado

- Rayos como siempre, burlo a todos menos a... Impa – dijo Link al voltear

- Por algo soy la guarda espaldas de la princesa... a que se debe tu visita

- Hay algo muy importante que le tengo que decir

- Al fin te decidiste – dijo con sonrisa picara

- Tu también Impa – contesto con tono de reproche

Mientras tanto Sheika y Michael llegaron al mercado

- Te dije que trajeras una ropa de la época – dijo Sheika completamente roja

- Un príncipe vestido con esos trajes acaso estas loca – le contesto

- Pero no ves que todos se nos quedan viendo

- Pues a mi no es...

- Si, si lo que tu digas

De repente

- ¡Allí están!, ¡atrápenlos!

- ¡Imposible soldados de las sombras aquí! – dijo Michael

- Debieron seguirnos – dijo Sheika

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Por lo pronto corre

- A donde...

- Alejémonos del castillo

Los dos empezaron a saltar sobre los tejados para evitar ser capturados, mientras tanto en el castillo Link hablaba con la princesa

- Así que dos extraños... – decía la princesa

- ¡Princesa Zelda! – interrumpió un soldado

- ¿Que pasa?

- Hay problemas en el mercado al parecer una persecución, un grupo de soldados vestidos de negro persiguen a dos jóvenes

- ¡Son ellos! – dijo Link

- ¡Vamos! - dijo Zelda

En el mercado

- Ten cuidado Michael...

- ¡Sheika!

Sheika había caído en un hoyo

- Rayos no puedo detenerme si no, nos atraparan a los dos

Michael continuo huyendo dejando a su compañera dentro del hoyo, así los soldados lo siguieron sin tomar en cuenta a Sheika; rato después

- ¿Por donde se fueron? – dijo Link

- Se subieron a los tejados y corrieron hacia el callejón – contesto un guardia

- Seguramente no los alcanzamos – dijo Navi

- Si seguimos el mismo camino tal ves si – dijo Link

Con ayuda de su Longshot sube a los tejados para seguirlos pero... accidentalmente resbala y cae en el mismo hoyo en que cayo Sheika

- Link, Link ¿estas bien? – le preguntaba Navi

- ¡Ay! tu crees que caer de esa altura es estar bien – le contesto adolorido

- ¡Ay, ay, ay! Y tu crees que caer de esa altura y sobre otra persona también es estar bien – le dijo Sheika quien estaba debajo de Link

- ¡Ups lo siento!

Link se levanta y le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

- ¡Ay! mi cabeza – se quejaba Sheika

- Espera estas herida – dijo Link al ver que sangraba

De repente Sheika se desmayo, tiempo después en el castillo

- Tal parece que al caer se golpeo con la piedra del chisme que había en el hoyo – dijo Impa

- ¿Cómo esta? – dijo Link

- Aunque la herida es pequeña perdió mucha sangre

- Y para acabarla... yo que le caí encima

- No te sientas culpable – dijo Navi

- Navi tiene razón, por ahora esperemos que el golpe no le haya afectado y así cuando despierte nos diga quien es y por que esta aquí – dijo Zelda

- Eso lo sabremos mañana ya que va a tardar un rato en despertar – dijo Impa

Ya afueras de la habitación

- Entonces yo haré la primera guardia – dijo Impa

- ¿Guardia? – dijo Zelda

- Mas vale vigilarla hasta no saber sus intenciones – dijo Navi

- Así es – dijo Impa – Link tu la vigilaras durante la noche

- Entendido – contesto

Rato después en el jardín central del castillo

- Link me da gusto que estés aquí – dijo Zelda

Link esta sentado en un escalón viendo hacia el piso

- ¿Que te pasa?

- Discúlpame lo que pasa es que estoy preocupado – le contesto

- ¿Por?... acaso es por esa chica

- Estoy seguro de que la conozco pero no logro recordar donde la conocí

La princesa guardo silencio

- Zelda yo...

Link no termino de hablar cuando apareció nuevamente el Wolfos del lago, solo que sin la cicatriz; en esta ocasión estaba parado en la cima de un águila de madera

- ¿Que paso Link? – pregunto la princesa

Al ver que Link no retiraba la vista de la estatua ella volteo y...

- Un...

La princesa no termino de hablar cuando de repente el Wolfos se abalanzo sobre Link y lo tumbo para entrar al castillo

- ¡Link estas bien! ... Link

- Estoy bien ... eso creo – dijo tratando de levantarse

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo el Wolfos llego a la habitación que custodiaba Impa quien en una distracción no lo vio entrar, afuera en los jardines

- Impa y Sheika corren peligro – dijo Link

Ambos entraron corriendo y al ver a Impa como si nada hubiera pasado

- Pe... pero estoy seguro de que el Wolfos entro

- Yo también lo vi Link – dijo Zelda

- ¿Pasa algo malo princesa? – dijo Impa

- No, no fue nada – contesto

- Tal ves solo fue una ilusión – dijo Link en voz baja

En la habitación el Wolfos se acerco al la cama donde se encontraba Sheika

- Vamos Sheika despierta... tienes una misión por cumplir – dijo el Wolfos

- Esa voz – dijo Sheika en voz baja – ¿Shetta eres tu?

- Si soy yo – contesto

Sheika abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo

- ¿Cual es tu misión? – dijo Shetta

- Tengo que advertirles del peligro que avecina – contesto Sheika

- Pero eso seria alterar la línea del tiempo

- Lo se, esa ves fue un accidente; pero esta ves fui enviada por Din, Nayru y Farore

- ¿Las diosas del poder, la sabiduría y el valor?... ¿ellas?

- Así es, al principio iba a ser el padre de Michael pero él murió protegiéndome... de esa línea temporal solo quedamos Michael y yo

- ¿Quienes eran los que atraparon a Michael?

- ¿Quieres decir que si lo atraparon?

- Lamentablemente si

De repente

- Bien Link es tu turno de hacer guardia – se oye decir a Impa

- ¡Link!... Eso quiere decir que él esta aquí – dice Sheika sonriendo

- Si es él – dice Shetta – pero no parece recordar nada

- Es una lastima, él nos podría haber ayudado

- Necesitas descansar, ese golpe te debilito mucho

Sheika cerro los ojos y Shetta salto a la ventana para después desaparecer, seguido de eso entra Link

- Aun no despiertas – le dijo Link en voz baja – quisiera saber ¿por qué razón tu rostro me es familiar?

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.- Recuerdos

En la madrugada

- U.. un esqueleto – dijo entre sueños Sheika

- ¿Qué? – pensó Link

- Cuidado... detrás de ti

- Al parecer esta teniendo una pesadilla

En el sueño de Sheika

A través de los campos de Hyrule, Link; de aproximadamente 10 años camina hacia la entrada del bosque Kokiri cuando de repente

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Eh?...a hola

Una niña rubia de ojos rojos, que se encuentra sentada en un muro; lo saluda

- ¿De casualidad sabes... donde estoy? – pregunto nerviosa

- Vamos no bromees

- No estoy bromeando – da muestras de que quiere llorar – es que estoy perdida

- Acaso... ¿estas sola?

La niña movió la cabeza afirmativamente

- No deberías estar sola, esta por oscurecer y te pueden atacar los Stalchilds

- Solo quiero regresar a mi casa

- ¿Bien de donde eres?

- Del reino de Gaiya

- ¿Reino de Gaiya?... ese lugar no lo conozco y ¿cómo viniste a parar aquí?

- No lo se... yo estaba jugando en el Laboratorio de mi padre cuando accidentalmente toque una cosa muy rara y de repente una luz no me dejo ver... y aparecí aquí

- ¿Laboratorio?... hmmm... el único que conozco esta cerca del Lago Hylia

- ¿Lago?... entonces ese no es... el Laboratorio de mi padre esta en un castillo

- Yo que sepa no hay ningún Laboratorio en el castillo de Hyrule

Ha caído la noche

- Ya oscureció... será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí – dijo Link

- ¿Pero a donde?

- Iremos al Rancho Lon Lon, aunque esta algo lejos de aquí

Link comienza a buscar algo dentro de su camisa ... en eso cerca de ellos la tierra comenzó a moverse

- Aaaaaah – grito la niña

Del susto Link deja caer al suelo la ocarina de las hadas

- ¿Qué pasa?

- U... un... esqueleto – dijo apuntando hacia atrás de él

- Un Stalchild

El Stalchild le lanza un zarpazo el cual Link esquiva con un salto

- ¡Cuidado detrás de ti! – le grita la niña

Otro Stalchild había aparecido detrás de Link

- ¡La ocarina evita que la pisen! – le grita mientras se defiende con la espada

Link destruye a ambos Stalchilds mientras ella recoge la ocarina

- Vaya eso estuvo cerca – dijo Link

- Esto es tuyo – le dijo la niña

- Gracias

Luego de tomar la ocarina, toca una melodía tras la cual a lo lejos se oye el relinchar de un caballo

- Epona – dice Link mientras la yegua se coloca a su lado

- ¿Acaso es tuyo?

- No... digamos que me la prestan, pero será mía cuando sea mas grande

Ambos subieron a Epona y se dirigieron al rancho sin darse cuenta de que una sombra los perseguía... al llegar al rancho

- ¡Epona regresaste! – dijo una niña pelirroja con un vestido blanco

- ¡Hola Malon! – la saluda Link

- Link ¿qué paso?

- Disculpa por haber llamado a Epona es que necesitaba que me ayudara

- ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto Malon al ver a la niña bajando de Epona

- Ella es... – le sale una gota de sudor y coloca su mano tras la nuca – no lo se

Ambas niñas se van de espalda

- ¡Ay! Eso si me dolió... – dijo al levantarse – mi nombre es Sheika

- Hola yo soy Malon y por si no se presento el chico del bosque es Link

- ¿Del bosque?

- Si vivo en el bosque Kokiri – contesto Link

- ¿Y tu de donde eres? – pregunto Malon

- Soy del reino de Gaiya – contesto Sheika

- ¿Y ese reino donde queda?

- Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber – dijo Link

De repente un Wolfos blanco apareció ante ellos

- ¿Un Wolfos aquí? – dijo Link desenfundando su espada

- ¿Como habrá entrado? – dijo Malon

Ambas niñas se colocaron atrás de Link... Repentinamente Sheika despierta desorientada

- ¿Que fue lo que me paso?

- Hasta que despertaste – dijo Link

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- Soy Link y mi pregunta es ¿quién eres tu? y ¿qué es lo que buscas?

- Link – pensó – no es posible

- Contesta – dijo Navi

- Ahora recuerdo eres el chico del lago, bien la razón por la que estoy aquí es por...

Sheika se lleva las manos a la cabeza y comienza a quejarse

- Tal parece que aun no esta bien – dijo Link

- O se esta haciendo... contesta – dijo Navi

- Navi tranquila

- Si tan... solo... Shetta... necesito.. que... estés aquí – dijo Sheika

Al escuchar el nombre de Shetta un recuerdo apareció en la mente de Link

Diez años atrás, Link, Malon y Sheika se encuentran en el corral del rancho hablando con un Wolfos blanco

- No se asusten – les dijo el Wolfos – no les voy a hacer daño

- ¿Por qué hemos de confiar en ti? – dijo Link

- Mi nombre es Shetta y vengo por la viajera del tiempo

- ¿Viajera del tiempo? – se preguntaron Link y Malon

- Soy uno de los cinco guardianes del tiempo y de alguna manera ella – dijo señalando a Sheika – llego a lo que seria el pasado de su mundo

- ¿Es eso cierto Sheika? - pregunto Link

- No lo se, yo solo se que no debí tocar ese experimento de mi padre

- Resulta que ese era un experimento donde tu padre analizaba los restos de la Ocarina del Tiempo – dijo Shetta

- ¿Los restos? – pregunto Link

- Así es ella proviene de un futuro muy lejano

- Ahora recuerdo – dijo Link

- ¿Que cosa Link? – dijo Navi

- Sabia que yo la conocía

- ¿Pero en donde...?

Repentinamente Sheika comienza a desaparecer

- ¡Esta escapando! – grito Navi

- Sheika no lo hagas – dijo Link

- ¿Que rayos me esta pasando? – dijo Sheika

- Tu no intervendrás en mis planes – dijo la voz de un hombre

- Esa voz me es familiar – dijo Navi

- ¡Sheika! – le grito Link

- Por el Poder de la diosa... Nayru – alcanzo a decir Sheika

Tras sus palabras un campo de energía azul cubrió su cuerpo evitando que desapareciera

- Nayru te protegió en esta ocasión pero no escaparas a la próxima – dijo nuevamente la voz

- ¿Sheika estas bien? – pregunto Link

- Si, eso creo... – le contesto antes de desmayarse

Luego de que Link la acomodara bien en la cama

- Link esa voz... no se te hizo familiar

- Si Navi... aunque no puedo creer que sea él

Al amanecer

- ¿Dónde esta Link? - pregunto la princesa

- Seguramente aun esta haciendo guardia – dijo Impa

Tras eso Zelda entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Link

- Link, Link despierta – dijo

Link se había quedado recargado en la pared junto a la ventana, completamente dormido

- Eh... ¿qué cosa? – contesto adormilado

- No has dormido bien ¿verdad?

- ¡Ah Zelda!... perdón... ¿me quede dormido?

Zelda se va de espaldas y Navi sale disparada

- Y todavía lo pregunta – dijo Navi

- Lo siento – les dijo Link sacando la lengua

- ¡Vaya no has cambiado nada! – dijo sonriendo Sheika, quien recién había abierto los ojos

- Al fin despierta la bella durmiente – dijo Navi en tono de burla

- Tan graciosa como siempre Navi

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo volando sobre Sheika

- Link ya me había hablado de ti

- Eso quiere decir... Link ¿cuándo la conociste? – pregunto Zelda

- Es una larga historia...

Luego de contarles la historia hasta donde habían conocido a Shetta...

- Así que viajera del tiempo... – dijo Zelda

De repente

- ¡Aguas con el agua o echen paja! – se oyó un grito

Zelda se acerco a la ventana, pero Link la jalo alejándola justo a tiempo; cuando entro Michael quien se estrello en el mueble frente a la ventana

- ¡Michael! – dijo Sheika

- ¡Hola my love! – le contesto

- ¡Que! – se levanto molesta

- ¡Abran paso o no respondo! – se oyó la voz de un chico

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- La razón del viaje

Nuevamente Link jalo a Zelda alejándola de la ventana y Sheika dio un salto hacia atrás cuando un león alado fue a estrellarse con Michael, quedando los dos noqueados

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntaron Zelda y Navi

- El es Michael el príncipe de Gaiya y su guarda espaldas Hikari – contesto Sheika

- ¿Gaiya? – dijeron de nuevo las dos

- Al decir Gaiya se refieren a Hyrule del futuro – dijo Link

- ¿Entonces que es lo que los trajo al pasado? – pregunto Zelda

- La Trifuerza del poder – contesto seriamente Sheika

- Te refieres a... - dijo Zelda con tono de preocupación

- ¡Así es!... Ganondorf...

Hace 10 años, han pasado ya tres meses de la llegada de Sheika

- Estas seguro que el portal aparecerá aquí – dijo Link

- Este es el lugar en que aparecerá el portal ya que las condiciones climáticas son idénticas a las de su tiempo – le contesto Shetta

- ¿Este es el adiós? – dijo Malon quien los acompañaba

- Tengo que volver... mi padre, mi tío y mi primo Michael... no él no lo creo, seguramente están preocupados por mi – dijo Sheika

Sheika se quita el prendedor en forma de rosa que tenia en el cabello y sus aretes de argolla

- Te lo regalo – le dijo a Malon entregándole el prendedor

- Gracias – le contesto

- ¡Link!

- ¿Mande? – le contesto

Link estaba alerta a que nada los fuera a atacar

- Te los doy – dijo entregándole los aretes

- Pero... tu dijiste que esos aretes son de compromiso y que se los entregarías a tu prometido... – le contesto sorprendido

- Tan pronto... lo encontrara mi padre – continuo diciendo Sheika

- No me digas que Link va a ser... – dijo Malon, al ver que Link estaba rojo como tomate

- No quiero que los tomes así, en realidad quiero que los tomes como una muestra de mi amistad – interrumpió Sheika

- ¡Ya es hora! – dijo Shetta

Un haz de luz apareció justo frente a ellos

- Adiós amigos – se despidió colocándose en el haz de luz

Tras eso ella desapareció, para aparecer en unas ruinas

- ¿Pe..pero que paso? – dijo asustada - ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¡Hey tu niña! – le dijo amenazante un hombre vestido de negro

- ¿Quién es usted? y ¿qué paso aquí?

- ¡Tu no estas en posición de preguntar!, dime ¿como rayos llegaste aquí? ¡Contesta! – le dijo en voz alta

Sheika comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás

- Ah no, ¡No escaparas! – el desconocido se elevo para dar un golpe en el suelo

Tras el impacto una sombra evito que Sheika saliera lastimada

- Esta ves no lastimaras a nadie Ganondorf

Quien defendió a Sheika era un hombre idéntico a Link solo que vestido con un traje militar, portaba la espada Maestra y un escudo Hylian

- Tío... – dijo Sheika

- Sheika alégate de aquí... Shadow llévala a la base

- Como ordene majestad – contesto una misteriosa voz

Una pantera negra apareció de la sombras, la cual portaba un collar con el emblema de la Trifuerza y bajo este una gema roja en forma de triangulo invertido

- Sheika súbete – le dijo

- ¿Que es lo que pasa? - pregunto

- Luego te explico

Tras decir eso dos alas doradas aparecieron en el felino y se alejo volando del campo de batalla, rato después llegaron a la montaña Muerte y entraron a una cueva cercana a la entrada al cráter

- ¡Sheika, hija! – dijo un hombre vestido de científico

- ¡Papá! – grito bajándose de Shadow

- ¡Shadow regresa rápido!, tienes que ayudar al Rey

Shadow se queda parado sin mover un solo músculo, la gema en su collar había cambiado de color

- ¿Shadow que te pasa?

- Mi padre esta muerto – dijo un niño que se acerco con mirada triste

- ¡No digas eso Michael! – le grito Sheika

- La gema del collar a dejado de brillar – dijo Hikari quien apareció atrás de Michael

- Ellos tienen razón... esa gema es lo que los unía, esta predio su brillo eso quiere decir que el Rey ha muerto – dijo el padre de Sheika

- De alguna manera Ganondorf escapo de su prisión y destruyo todo a su paso – continuo diciendo Sheika

- Pero... ¿Por qué regresaron al pasado? – dijo Navi

- Mi padre había ideado un proyecto el cual consistía en reconstruir el artefacto que me había transportado al pasado y enviar al Rey para que reforzara los siete sellos, sin embargo tras la muerte del Rey...

Repentinamente la gema en el guante derecho de Sheika comenzó a brillar y una misteriosa voz salió de ella

- Las diosas del Poder, la Sabiduría y el Coraje aparecieron frente a los últimos sobrevivientes de Gaiya

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – dijeron Zelda, Navi y Link

- Shadow – dijo Sheika

La gema brillo con mas intensidad y el felino apareció ante ellos

- Como iba diciendo – continuo hablando Shadow – las diosas protegieron a los últimos sobrevivientes y entrenaron a Sheika y a Michael para la misión

- Din, Farore y Nayru – dijo Zelda

- Ellas ya no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como Ganondorf destruía lo que ellas habían creado

- Si son enviados de las Diosas por que los guardianes del tiempo no estamos advertidos

- ¡Shetta! – dijeron Sheika y Link

- Por que primero debemos reforzar el sello localizando a los sabios, además... de alguna manera Ganondorf controla a tres de los guardianes del Tiempo – dijo Shadow

- ¿Qué has dicho? – dijo Shetta furioso

- Esto se puede volver una batalla campal – dijo Navi

- Navi tiene razón – dijo Sheika interponiéndose entre los dos - que te hace decir eso Shadow

- Un momento – dijo Link – la voz que escuchamos

- Era la de Ganondorf – dijo Navi

- Ganondorf esta por llegar a esta línea temporal gracias a que controla a los tres guardianes– dijo Shadow

- Eso quiere decir que aun no esta aquí

- Así es, por lo que mas importa en estos momentos es...

- Reforzar los siete sellos– dijo Zelda

- Entonces hay que actuar rápido – dijo Navi

De repente

- ¿Qué cosa pasa?

- Ya despertó el noqueado – dijo Sheika

- No bromees... ¡Princesa Zelda!

A Sheika, Link, Navi y inclusive a Zelda les sale una gota de sudor justo cuando Michael salto para abrasar a la Princesa; Impa y Shadow lo batean hacia la pared contraria

- No se te olvide que mi labor es proteger a la realeza – dijo Shadow

- ¡Pero si yo soy un príncipe! – repelo

- Pues como se comporta no lo parece – dijo Impa

- Y la realeza actual es la princesa, así que aquí tu no tienes autoridad alguna - dijo Sheika con tono de burla

- Buaaa por que eres tan mala conmigo – dijo abrazando a Sheika

Tras golpear a Michael para quitárselo de encima

- Por cierto como fue que escaparon, según Shetta te habían capturado

- Si pero... Hikari me ayudo a escapar – contesto sobándose

- Hablando de Shetta... ¿Shetta?... ¡Shetta! – le grita al no recibir respuesta

Por el susto Shetta termina con el pelo erizado

- Vaya estilo... pero no le queda – dijo Navi refiriéndose al peinado

- Lo siento... pero lo que dijo Shadow me dejo pensando – contesto

- ¿Quiénes son los guardianes del tiempo? – pregunto Zelda

- Muchas leyendas se han perdido con el tiempo... los guardianes del tiempo fuimos enviados por los dioses y estamos encargados de vigilar cualquier anomalía en el espacio tiempo... tal como sucedió en el caso del primer viaje de Sheika nuestra labor es evitar que esos sucesos no alteren la línea temporal normal, sin embargo, de los cinco guardianes principales solo habíamos quedado yo representante de los bosques y la representante de los espíritus...

- ¿Y en donde esta esa guardián? – pregunto Link

- Esta mas cerca de lo que imaginan sin embargo ella se encuentra dormida y no despertara a menos que sea necesario – contesto

- ¿Entonces quienes son los guardianes de los que habla Shadow? – dijo Zelda

- El Keese de las sombras, el Dragón de las aguas y el Lizalfos de fuego – dijo Shadow

- Kimera, Draco y Fire... sin embargo ellos murieron en una guerra hace mas de cien años – dijo Shetta

- Pues de alguna manera Ganondorf consiguió revivirlos y tener el control sobre ellos

- Entonces investigare la manera de corregí ese error – dijo Shetta antes de desaparecer

- Pues si que tenia prisa... – dijo Navi

De repente

- Grrrrrrrr... – se oyó a lo lejos

- Je, je ... Alguien tiene hambre ... - dijo Navi cuando todos voltearon a ver a Michael

- ¿Qué me ven?... es que no he comido desde ayer – les dijo

- Bueno al menos se que el desayuno esta listo – dijo Impa

- Bien pasemos al comedor – dijo Zelda

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.- El plan de Michael

Todos salieron de la habitación excepto Sheika, por lo cual Impa regreso

- ¿No tienes hambre? – pregunto Impa

- No... no es eso... es que aun no me siento bien – le contesto

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- ¿Cuál?

- Acaso perteneces a los Sheikahs (El clan al que pertenece Impa)

- La verdad... no lo se

- ¿Pero tu nombre es Sheika?

- En realidad cuando aun era bebé... fue el Rey quien me encontró abandonada cerca del castillo y fue su hermano quien me adopto fue debido a el color de mis ojos, el cual es característica de tu clan; que me bautizaron con ese nombre

- Bien ya aclare mi duda – dijo Impa para después alcanzar a los demás – te mandare algo de comida

- Si... gracias

En el comedor, una guerra campal por la comida se llevaba a cabo entre Link, Michael y Hikari, ante la mirada de Zelda, Navi, Shadow e Impa quien recién llegaba

- Esos tres parecen muertos de hambre – dijo Impa

- Lo que pasa, es que Michael y Hikari no han tendió una comida así frente a ellos en años – dijo Shadow con una gota de sudor en la frente

- Pues Link, estuvo aquí hace unos días y se comporta igual que ellos

- Ya Impa no los critiques, pueden comer lo que quieran – dijo Zelda

- ¡Gracias princesa Zelda! – contestaron los tres con la boca llena

- ¿Y sus modales?... hombres – dijo Navi

Cinco minutos después o mas bien dicho cuando los tres arrasaron con la comida

- ¡Ahhhh que rico! – dijo Hikari

- Si comí como nunca – dijo Michael

- Pues arrasaron con la despensa de una semana – dijo Navi

- Bueno eso es lo de menos – dijo Zelda – por cierto ¿y Sheika?

- Link le llevo algo de comida a la habitación – dijo Impa

- Bien hay que pensar como vamos a reunir a los sabios sin causar alarmas entre los habitantes de Hyrule

Rato después

- ¡Tengo una idea! – dijo Michael

- ¡¿Tu?!, una idea... sálvense quien pueda – dijo Sheika quien llego acompañada de Link

- Muy graciosa Sheika, muy graciosa – dijo molesto

- Ya no te enojes, no es para tanto

En eso Shadow y Hikari se le acercan para examinarlo

- ¿Y ustedes... que traen? –dijo Michael

- Estas seguro que te sientes bien – dijo Shadow

- A lo mejor... se golpeo la cabeza – dijo Hikari

- ¡Oh que no piensan dejarme en paz!

Ambos felinos se alegan al verlo rojo de coraje

- Bueno toda ayuda debe ser tomada en cuenta... ¿Cuál es tu plan? – dijo Zelda

- Mi idea era hacer una fiesta y...

Todos se van de espaldas

- ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa? – dijo Sheika

- Pero déjenme terminar... si una fiesta, así la gente no creerá que pasa algo malo

- Pero tendremos que invitar a otras personas aparte de los sabios – dijo Link

- Si pero reunimos a los sabios y hablamos con ellos en una habitación aparte

En eso Sheika se acerca a Michael y le toca la frente

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto Hikari

- ... Frió, al parecer no se quemo - contesto

- ¡Oh ya basta! – reclamo dándole un coscorrón a Hikari

- ¿Y por que me pegas a mi? – dijo el felino

- Por que a Sheika no le puedo pegar, aun esta lastimada

- ¿Acaso te hubiera pegado? – pregunto Zelda a Sheika

- No te imaginas lo que es capaz de hacer cuando lo hacemos rabiar – dijo riendo

- Pero... aun falta el motivo para hacer la fiesta

En eso Link traga saliva y trata de huir

- ¡Ya se! – dijo Navi

Tan pronto lo dijo Link salió corriendo

- ¡No huyas cobarde! – dijo volando detrás de él

- ¿Qué le pasa? – dijo Sheika

- No lo se acaso tu lo sabes Impa

- No, majestad

Ya afueras del castillo

- ¡Link! Espera – grito Navi

- ... – él se detuvo

- Vamos se que sabes a lo que me refiero

- Pero Navi...

- Es un buen motivo para hacer una fiesta

- Aun no me decido

- Pero tienes que hacerlo tarde o temprano y que mejor ocasión que esta

- Pero que tal si a Zelda no le agrada la idea

- Pero vas a ser sincero

- Pero no has pensado en las consecuencias en los invitados – dijo una voz familiar

Sheika estaba acostada en la rama de un árbol cerca de ellos

- ¿Como hiciste eso? – dijo Link

- Y ¿Cómo sabes de lo que estamos hablando? – dijo Navi

- Acaso se te olvido que fui entrenada por las diosas de Hyrule

- ... es cierto

- Ella tiene razón... Saria y Ruto – dijo Link

- Tal ves ellas no aparecerían en la fiesta y eso arruina el plan – dijo Sheika

- ¡Entonces que sugie... – dijo Navi a medias

Sheika ya no estaba en el lugar

- ¿A dónde se fue?

- No se, no la vi – contesto Link

Dentro del castillo

- ¿Sheika estas bien? – dijo Shadow

- Si solo fue un pequeño dolor de cabeza – contesto tocándose la herida

- Aun necesitas descansar, será mejor que regreses a la cama – dijo Zelda

- Si pero antes...

Sheika desprende la gema de Shadow de su guante y se la entrega a Zelda

- Esto le pertenece – continuo desciendo

- Pero... es la gema de... – dijo Zelda

Al momento en que Zelda toca la gema, esta recupera su brillo

- Él es la sombra que protege al rey de Hyrule, en mi tiempo Gaiya; por lo tanto su labor será protegerte a ti

Tras decir eso Sheika se retiro pero al llegar a su habitación

- ¿Y quien dijo que necesito descansar? – se dijo a si misma

Ella tomo sus armas, salto a la ventana y extendiendo sus alas voló hacia los campos de Hyrule, cerca de allí

- Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Navi

- No se Navi pero lo que Sheika nos dijo tiene lógica – contesto Link

- ¡Link mira arriba!

Ambos ven pasar a Sheika

- ¿A donde ira?

- Y que tal si averiguamos

Ambos la siguieron hasta llegar a las afueras del castillo, donde ella descendió y tras decir unas palabras en un idioma ajeno al de Hyrule un unicornio negro apareció frente a ella

- Vamos a dar una vuelta, que dices amigo – dijo al caballo

Tras recibir la respuesta del corcel una montura también negra apareció en el y tomando las riendas Sheika se alejo del castillo. Mientras tanto

- ¡Vamos a seguirla!

- No se Navi... todavía hay un pendiente en el castillo

Rato después en el rancho Lon Lon

- ¡Nooooo! – grito Malon quien era sujetada por un desconocido

- Este será un buen botín – dijo otro hombre

- Hey jefe que le parece esta yegua – le dijo otro que señalaba a Epona

- Epona no, le pertenece a un amigo – dijo Malon

- Tu no estas en posición de decirnos a cual no llevarnos – le dijo él que la sujetaba

El lugar había sido atacado por cinco ladrones que aprovecharon la ausencia de Talon e Ingo para robar los caballos

- Pónganles las riendas y prepárenlos para salir de aquí – dijo el Jefe

En eso uno de ellos le coloca las riendas a Epona quien comienza a resistirse y en el forcejeó golpea a uno de los ladrones

- ¡Epona! ¡Escapa! – le grita Malon

- No la dejen huir – dijo el ladrón que fue golpeado

En eso le lanzan cuatro sogas con las cuales la atrapan pero de repente estas se rompen haciendo que los cuatro ladrones cayeran al suelo

- ¡¿Que se supone que están haciendo inútiles?! – les grita el Jefe quien sostiene a Malon

- ¿Acaso no saben que no deben tomar lo que ya tiene dueño? – dijo Sheika quien empuñaba su espada

- Pero si es la... Jefe esa es la espada Maestra – dijo uno de los ladrones

- Vaya, vaya y dice que nosotros somos los ladrones – dijo lanzando a Malon al suelo

- Si ella la pudo robar, eso quiere decir que cualquiera la puede tomar – dijo otro de los ladrones

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Malon al ver la espada

- Digan lo que quieran – Sheika la guarda en su funda

- ¡Atrápenla¡ - grito el Jefe

- Ráfaga hazte cargo – dijo Sheika con tono tranquilo

En eso el corcel negro embiste a los ladrones noqueando a dos mientras tanto Sheika le quitaba las riendas a Epona quien la reconoció

- Ve donde Link – le dijo en voz baja

Epona sale del rancho con dirección al castillo

- ¡Maldita entrometida me las vas a pagar! – dijo uno de los que aun quedaban concientes

El ladrón saco una espada similar a las Gerudo y ataco de manera directa a Sheika, quien evadió el golpe de un salto y debido al impulso el ladrón fue a estrellarse a la reja del corral. Mientras en la entrada del castillo

- Vamos Link, el asunto de la fiesta puede esperar

- ... pero...

- ¡Link me estas oyendo!

- Si Navi pero no me grites

- ¿Entonces que esperas? Llama a Epona

Link apenas iba a ponerse la Ocarina en la boca cuando Epona llega corriendo

- Creo que mejor me oyó ella que tu, Link estas muy distraído últimamente – dijo Navi

- No lo creo, ha de haber pasado algo en el rancho

Link monta a Epona y se dirige al rancho mientras tanto allí Sheika ya había noqueado al cuarto ladrón

- Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya... – dijo Sheika

- Pues ya me salí con la mía ja, ja, ja – le contesto ya que tenia a Malon como rehén

- ¡Ayúdame! – le dijo Malon desesperada

- Si no puedo quedarme con todos al menos me quedare con este – dijo montando a Ráfaga – y si me tratas de detener ella sufrirá las consecuencias

- ¡Rayos! – dijo Sheika al no encontrar una salida

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.- Mensajeria...

En eso el Ladrón dirigió a Ráfaga hacia la salida del rancho pero se topan con Link y el Ladrón suelta a Malon quien inmediatamente es atrapada por Sheika quien la alega de allí

- ¡Ahora Ráfaga! ¡Descarga!

Tras el grito de Sheika una descarga eléctrica golpea al ladrón tumbándolo de Ráfaga

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Malon

- Digamos que ... es una alarma antirrobo – contesto nerviosa

- ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo Link

- ¡Link! Me da gusto verte – dijo Malon

- Hola

- Hola Navi hace cuanto que no te veo

Mientras tanto Sheika trata de escapar

- ¿Y tu a dónde crees que vas? – dijo Link con tono serio

- ... – Sheika traga saliva al ver la mirada seria de Link

- Pero Link déjala ir, ella me ayudo deteniendo a los ladrones – dijo Malon

En eso Link se acerca de manera amenazante a Sheika y la jala de la oreja

- ¡Ayyyyy espera que eso si duele!

- Se supone que deberías estar en cama – le dijo Link

- ¿Acaso se conocen? – pregunto Malon

A la pregunta Sheika y Link se van de espaldas

- ¿Pero... que dije? – dijo Malon al verlos caer

- Se supone que tu también la conoces – dijo Navi

- Pues la verdad... no me acuerdo – Navi sale disparada

- Pues si que eres despistada Malon... es Sheika – dijo Link

Tras explicarle todo a Malon

- ¿Así que buscan una razón para hacer una fiesta? – dijo Malon

- Si – dijo Sheika mientras bebía un vaso de leche

- Lo malo es que no se nos ocurre nada – dijo Link

- Y... por que no le preguntan al retoño del Gran Árbol Deku – sugirió Malon

- ¡Buena idea! – dijeron Navi y Sheika

Rato después

- Gracias por ayudar a Malon, Link – dijo Talon

- Bueno en realidad no fui yo – contesto

- Siempre tan modesto, acéptalo

- Pero...

- Así déjalo Link – le dijo Sheika en voz baja

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de estos ladrones – dijo Talon – Ingo ya fue al castillo por unos guardias

- Entonces... vamos al bosque Kokiri – dijo Sheika montando a Ráfaga

- ¿Vienes con nosotros Malon? – pregunto Link

- Si,... ¿puedo ir? – pregunto a Talon

- Claro llévate a Aramis

Malon tarareo la canción de Epona y un caballo blanco sale del establo, tras cambiarse de ropa y colocarle una montura a Aramis

- Vayan con cuidado – les dijo Talon

- No se preocupe volvemos mas tarde – dijo Link

Así los tres van camino al bosque Kokiri, mientras tanto en el castillo

- ¡Buuaaaaaa no es justo!

- Ni modo Michael – Hikari lo consolaba

- Ahora soy guardaespaldas de la princesa Zelda y por ningún motivo voy a dejar que te le acerques – dijo Shadow con tono desafiante

- ¡Sheika me las vas a pagar! – gruño Michael

No muy legos de allí

- Alguna idea Impa

- Ninguna princesa, tal vez la idea de Navi sea la única pero solo salieron corriendo y no dijeron nada, aunque... – contesto

- ¿Qué pasa Impa?

- No se si debemos confiar en ellos

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Ese chico no se comporta como un príncipe, además ella ni siquiera sabe de que raza es

- Se que Michael no se comporta como príncipe pero su aura me es familiar

- Si es similar a la de ella

- No... sino que se parece al aura de Link

- ¿A la de Link?

- Digamos que un poco como... si el fuera descendiente de Link

- Crees que por eso debemos confiar en ellos

- No solo por eso, además tratándose de la Trifuerza del poder; mas bien debemos vigilarlos

En el bosque Kokiri

- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo aquí?... aquí no se permiten a los adultos

- Tranquilo Mido, tal vez solo están de paso – dijo otra Kokiri de cabello rubio

Mido había detenido a Malon y a Sheika en la entrada

- Venimos a preguntarle algo al Gran Árbol Deku – dijo Malon

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Link al llegar

- ¿Tu aquí? – dijo Mido

- Vamos Mido ¡ya vas a empezar!

- ¡Mido! ¡que te he estado diciendo! – le grito Saria al acercarse

- Que no moleste a Link – refunfuño alegándose del grupo

- Lo siento, por mas que se lo repito...

- No la vas a hacer cambiar Saria – dijo Link

- ¿Vienen a ver al Gran Árbol Deku?

- Si

- Síganme

Tras explicarle el problema al retoño el cual ya tenia lo doble de la altura de Link

- Lo siento amigos no tengo ni la menor idea – le dijo

- Rayos nuestro único plan se viene abajo – dijo Sheika

- No te preocupes, al rato se nos ocurre otro – le dijo Malon

- Ya tengo hambre – dijo Link provocando que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor

- Bueno por que no van a mi casa y les preparo algo – dijo Saria

- En serio, ¡viva!

- No cambio nada, ¿verdad? – dijo Sheika

- Sigue siendo el mismo que conociste – dijo Malon sonriendo

Cuando se disponían a seguir a Link y Saria

- Navi, Malon, Sheika hay algo que les tengo que decir – dijo el Árbol

- Bien al rato los alcanzamos – dijo Sheika

- Si esta bien – les dijo Link

Rato después en la casa de Saria

- ¿Que les dijo el Gran Árbol Deku? – pregunto Link

- Nos dio una excusa perfecta para la fiesta – dijo Sheika

- Si, ¿Cuál?

- Ese es un secreto – dijo Malon

- Pero... esta bien no insisto mientras no sea lo que creo que es

- No te preocupes Link eso no es – dijo Navi para tranquilizarlo

Varias horas después, en los campos de Hyrule se ve una carrera ente tres caballos; Malon, Sheika y Link trataban de ver cual de los tres era el mas veloz, al llegar al rancho

- Espérenme aquí - les dijo Malon entrando a la casa

- ¿...? – Link se queda con cara de duda

- Va a avisar que se va a quedar en el castillo – dijo Navi

- ¿Para?

- Organizar la fiesta – dijo Sheika

- Pero ¿por qué no me quieren decir nada?

- ¡Ya te lo dije es un secreto! – dijo Navi

Al día siguiente

- ¡Listo! – dijo la princesa Zelda

- Solo falta enviar las invitaciones – dijo Navi

- ¡Buaaa por que no me dicen la razón de la fiesta! – dijo Michael

- Por que tu arruinarías el plan – le dijo Sheika

- Por cierto...¡Toma! – dijo dándole un coscorrón – me lo debes

- Por los problemas que hay con las Gerudo será mejor que yo se las entregue y también la de los Kokiri– dijo Zelda

- ¡Yo voy con ella! – se apunto Michael

- Entonces yo iré con Link a entregar las demás – dijo Sheika sobándose la cabeza

- Pero adviértele a Link que el contenido es secreto – dijo Zelda

- Seguro que si, además hay que ayudar a Malon con los preparativos en el Rancho

- Ya envié a Impa y a Rauru – dijo Zelda

- Vaya misterio que incluso a Link le ocultan la razón – dijo Hikari

- Seguro el también echaría a perder el plan – dijo Michael

- Pues no tanto como lo arruinarías tu – dijo Shadow en voz baja

Rato después

- ¡Que! – grito Link

- Vamos Link no es para tanto – dijo Navi

- Solo vamos a entregar unas invitaciones a los Goron's y a los Zoras – dijo Sheika

- Pero a lo Zoras significa... – dijo Link

- Lo había olvidado – dijo Navi

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Sheika

- La princesa Ruto...

Varias horas después en los Dominios de los Zoras vemos a Link corriendo con la Princesa Ruto detrás de él

- Te lo dije – dijo Navi

- Ya veo a que le tenia miedo – dijo Sheika con una gota de sudor en la frente

- Pero Ruto... – gritaba Link mientras huía

- Nada de pero tu eres mi prometido... cumple como tal – le contestaba

- ¿A que se refiere con eso? – pregunto Sheika

- Cuando buscábamos las piedras espirituales, resulta que el zafiro de los Zoras es un anillo de compromiso Real por... – dijo Navi

- Por lo que Link se convirtió en su prometido, supongo – dedujo Sheika

Luego de un rato Ruto salta y golpeándolo por la espalda tumba a Link

- Ya se que no somos de la misma especie... – dijo Ruto

- Eso es lo que trato de aclarar – le dijo Link

- Pero al menos prométeme que seré tu prometida

- Pero...

- Hasta que al fin encuentres a alguien que realmente merezca tu corazón

- ... – Link esta sin palabras

- ¿Qué dices a eso? – le dice Ruto dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse

- Prometido – le contesta tomándola de la mano

- Bien ya arreglado su problema, podría hablar con usted Princesa – dijo Sheika

- ¿Y tu quien eres?

- Mi nombre es Sheika y tengo un mensaje de la princesa Zelda

- Link me podrías acompañar – dijo Navi

- ¿A dónde? – le contesto adolorido

- Quiero visitar a mis amigas en la fuente de hadas

Así Navi alejo con Link y Sheika informo a la Princesa Ruto de la reunión, tras eso fueron a la Villa Kakariko, mientras tanto en el Fuerte Gerudo vemos a Michael atado a un poste

- ¡¿Ahora que hice?! – grita desesperado

- Quieres causar una guerra entre las Gerudo y los Hylian – dijo Shadow

- ¡Pero por que tienen que ser tan directos! – seguía reclamando

- Pues mas vale prevenir que lamentar – dijo Hikari

- Y ahora tu de que lado estas

Cerca de allí

- Pueden contar con nosotras

- Gracias Nabooru, las estaremos esperando – le contesto Zelda

De regreso en Villa Kakariko, exactamente en la tienda de pociones

- ¡Aaaaahh eso duele! – grito Link

- Valla no creí que te lastimara tanto – dijo Navi al ver el moretón en la espalda de él

- Pues no hay duda que ella es la Princesa de los Zoras – dijo la anciana que atendía a Link

- Hey Navi hay que tener cuidado con Ruto, seguro es una novia muy celosa – dijo Sheika

- ¿Novia? – pregunto la abuela

- Aaayyy ...No bromees con eso Sheika – reclamo

- Lo siento – dijo sacando la lengua – bien ya entregue la invitación al guardia de la casa de Impa, solo falta entregar la invitación de los Goron's

- Solo espero que Darunia no termine de matarme – dijo Link en voz baja

Rato después, cerca de la entrada a Ciudad Goron

- ¡Cuidado abajo! – se oyó un grito

Link y Sheika se pegan a la pared y un Goron pasa rodando cerca de ellos

- Clásico para subir aquí siempre hay que tener cuidado – dijo Navi

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.- Sorpresas

Tras entrar a la "ciudad" el trío Navi, Sheika y Link se dirigen a la habitación de Darunia donde...

- ¡Hola! – saluda Link al entrar

- ¡Hermano! – grita Darunia jefe de los Goron's

- ¿Hermano? – pregunta Sheika

- De palabra – dijo Navi

Darunia se acerca a Link y le da una "palmada" en la espalda mandándolo a volar al otro lado de la habitación

- Ay, ay, ay, como si no fuera suficiente con Ruto – dijo en voz baja

- ¿Estas bien hermano? – pregunto al ver que no se levantaba

Luego de ayudarle a levantarse

- Creo que tendré que comprar una poción, al rato regreso – dijo Link adolorido

- ¡Yo voy contigo! – dijo Navi

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a este muchacho? – pregunto Darunia

- Una ligera discusión – dijo Sheika

- Por cierto y ¿tu quien eres?

Luego de explicarle a Darunia y de que llegara Link

- Listo Darunia ya esta enterado de la reunión – dijo Sheika

- Que bien ahora si podré descansar un rato – dijo Link

- ¿Descansar?... bien entonces vamos al Lago Hylia

- Buena idea

Los tres partieron al Lago, cabalgando por los campos de Hyrule...

- Bien solo falta que Sheika nos de un poco de tiempo para terminar los preparativos – dijo Zelda quien iba sobre un corcel blanco, seguida de cerca por Shadow

- Seguro lo logra, por que lo logra – dijo Michael quien iba montado sobre Hikari

- Por que estas tan seguro

- Distraerse y distraer es su especialidad – dijo de manera burlona

- Pero aun así, por que no quieren que Link se entere de que trata... – dijo Hikari

- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos al rancho – dijo Shadow

En el lago Hylia

- Una carrera haber quien llega primero – dijo Sheika bajando de Ráfaga

- Ya te habías tardado... – dijo Link

- Que acaso tienes miedo de que te gane

- ¿Miedo? ¿yo? – contesto bajando de Epona

- Atrápame si puedes – le dijo sacando la lengua

Tras eso Sheika se echa a correr bajando la pendiente y Link la sigue, repentinamente Sheika se detiene...

- Espera un momento no dijimos donde seria la meta...

- ¡Cuidado! – grito Link

Al voltear, Link se estrella contra ella haciendo que ambos pierdan el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo

- Lo siento Sheika – dijo Link quien había quedado arriba de ella

- No hay problema la culpa fue mía – le contesto

Repentinamente ambos se quedan viendo fijamente a los ojos, mientras Navi salía del sombrero de Link y vuela alrededor de ellos, luego de un rato; cuando recuerdan que no estaban solos, ambos se sonrojan; Link se levanta y le extiende la mano a Sheika para ayudarla a levantarse

- Je creo que lo tendremos que dejar en un empate – dijo Sheika

- Si – dijo Link

- A la otra tengan mas cuidado, por poco me aplastan – dijo Navi

- Lo tendremos - dijeron los dos al unísono

Ambos se acostaron en el pasto viendo al cielo mientras Navi regresaba a su escondite, mientras tanto en el Rancho...

- Todo esta listo – dijo Rauru

- Bien ahora a esperar a que regresen – dijo Darunia

- Será mejor que los busquemos no creen – dijo Malon

- Bien y quien ira – dijo Ruto

- Yo me ofrezco

- ¿Sabes en donde podrían estar?, podrían estar en cualquier lado – dijo Michael

- Lo se pero me imagino donde los puedo encontrar

- Entonces te acompaño

Tras eso Malon y Michael se dirigieron al lago

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura de que están en el lago? – pregunto Hikari

- Cuando Sheika estuvo aquí antes, me dijo que era el lugar que mas le había gustado – contesto Malon

- Buena deducción – dijo Michael

Rato después, al llegar al lago Malon y Michael se van de espaldas y a Hikari solo le sale una gota de sudor en la frente, al ver a Sheika dormida en el pasto

- Hola chicos... ¿paso algo? - dijo Link quien se encontraba pescando

- No nada – dijo Malon

- ¡Que horas son estas para estar dormida señorita! – dijo Michael lanzándole agua a Sheika

- ¡Wwwaaaaaa! esta fría – grito al despertar

Cinco minutos después, mas bien dicho después de que Michael despertara de la golpiza que le dio Sheika por haberla mojado

- Vamos al rancho, ya esta oscureciendo – sugirió Malon

- ¡Y pobre de ti si se te ocurre hacerme eso otra vez! – dice Sheika jalando a Michael de la oreja

- ¡Aaaayyy ya no lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡Pero suelta que duele!

- ... – a Malon solo le sale una gota de sudor en la frente

- Te seguimos Malon – dijo Link riéndose de la situación de Michael

Todos montan a sus respectivos corceles y felinos (Hikari) y cabalgan con dirección al Rancho. Pero al llegar al rancho

- Todo esta muy oscuro no creen – dijo Michael

- ¿A que le temes? ¿A los poes? – dijo Sheika con tono de burla

- No molestes – le contesta enojado

- Pues en algo tiene razón – dijo Link bajando de Epona – algo aquí no esta bien

- Yo llevare a los caballos al establo mientras ustedes investigan – dijo Sheika

- Yo te acompaño – dijo Hikari

- Bien chicos síganme – dijo Malon

Todo estaba tan oscuro que solo la luz de Navi les permitía ver por donde pisaban

- Malon ¿No crees que esta demasiado oscuro? – dijo Link

Al no recibir respuesta

- ¿Ma... Malon? – dijo un nervioso Michael

- ¿Dónde esta? – dijo Link

- Hace unos momentos estaba aquí – dijo Navi asustada

- Esto no me gusta nada – dijo Michael mas nervioso que antes

De repente la luz de Navi desaparece por completo

- ¡Navi! ¿Dónde estas? – dijo Link contagiado por el nerviosismo de Michael

- Primero Malon, luego Navi ¿Quién sigue? – dijo Michael

En eso una misteriosa mano tapa la boca de Michael y lo aleja de Link sin que este se de cuenta

- No digas eso... ¿Michael? – Link comienza a buscar por todos lados

Repentinamente

- ¡Wwwwwaaaaaaaa los poes, los poes nos atacan!

Michael pasa corriendo junto a Link a la velocidad del rayo para desaparecer en la oscuridad, seguido se escucha un golpe en seco y luego el silencio...

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Link! – se escucha un grito a coro justo cuando se encienden las luces

- ...

- ¿Link... estas bien? – dijo Zelda

Link se había desmayado

- Creo que se nos paso la mano con el suspenso – dijo Sheika con la mano tras la nuca

- Si, la prueba esta en que Michael se estrello contra el Gran Goron – dijo Rauru

Y en efecto Michael yacía desmayado junto al Gran Goron, sin embargo luego de que Link y Michael despertaran la fiesta se llevo a cabo sin ningún problema, en una de las mesas

- Se la bañan, al menos me hubieran advertido – decía Michael quien aun tenia las marcas del choque

- Pues si te hubiéramos advertido el plan no habría salido tan bien, además si no te hubieras soltado esto no habría pasado ¿Verdad Malon?

Sin dar tiempo de responder a Malon Michael le lanza un vaso de agua a Sheika dejándola completamente empapada

- ¡Oye! – dijo Sheika

- Te lo mereces – le contesto

Mientras tanto en la mesa Real

- ¿Y que les hace suponer que hoy es mi cumpleaños? – dijo Link

- El retoño del gran árbol Deku nos lo dijo, este día hace 19 años tu llegaste al bosque – dijo Navi

- Como todos en Hyrule te apreciamos mucho, aceptamos hacerte esta fiesta - dijo el Rey

- Vaya... gracias – dijo Link cambiando repentinamente la expresión de su rostro

- ¿Qué pasa muchacho? – pregunto el Rey

- ¿Si Link que te pasa? – dijo Navi

- Ya comenzó – contesto

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron Navi y el Rey a la vez

- La discusión clásica en todo baile al que asisto

Cerca de allí

- No, si el bailara; será conmigo – decía Ruto

- Y a ti quien te nombro su compañera oficial – dijo Saria

- Tu estas muy enana para él – dijo Nabooru

- Si y tu muy joven, no – dijo Zelda

- Vamos chicas cálmense – les dijo Impa

- ¡Tu no te metas! - Le contestaron a coro

Esa noche la luna y las estrellas brillaron como nunca, al terminar la fiesta; todos se habían retirado a sus respectivos dominios, por ser el festejado Link se quedo esa noche en el Rancho, Michael y Sheika se hospedaron en la Posada de Villa Kakariko, esa noche prometía ser la mas tranquila en toda la historia de Hyrule.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.- Leyendas, profecías y misterios

Plena madrugada, en la cima del cráter de la montaña de la muerte se ven dos siluetas, un hombre y una mujer; sin embargo la oscuridad impide distinguir sus rostros

- Actuaste muy bien – dice la chica

- Yo diría que mejor que nunca – le contesta el chico

- Baja de la nube, lo importante es que el plan salió a la perfección

- Pero aun hay algo que me preocupa

Él se acerca y se apoya en los hombros de ella

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

- Los guardianes del tiempo

En ese mismo momento, en el castillo

- Zelda... Zelda

- ¿Qui... quien me llama? - contesto

Zelda se veía a si misma flotando en la oscuridad, mientras la voz de una mujer la llamaba

- Guardiana de la sabiduría – dijo una segunda voz de mujer

- Es necesario cumplir con tu destino – dijo la primera voz

- Ya se acerca la hora del combate final – dijo una tercera voz

- ¿Pero de que hablan? – dijo Zelda

Tras eso una luz cegadora inundo el lugar cambiando en mil colores mientras Zelda trataba de levantarse, tres luces doradas se colocaron frente a ella

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Zelda – no entiendo de que hablan

- Deben restaurar el poder dorado – dijo la primera voz

- Pero... ¿cómo?

- "Cuando la luz y la sombra" – dijo la primera voz

- "Se unan a los elementos sagrados" – dijo la segunda voz

- "Un legendario Ser" – dijo la tercera voz

- "Hará justicia sobre el poder dorado" – dijeron las tres voces a la vez

- ¿El poder dorado?... – dijo Zelda - ¿La Trifuerza?

Repentinamente todo desaparece y la Princesa cae al vació, despertando así de su sueño

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se dijo a si misma

Al amanecer, en el rancho

- ¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Link? – pregunto Malon

- No, yo no lo vi – contesto Talon

- ¿Y tu Ingo?

- Dijo que iría a entrenar – le contesta

- ¿A dónde?

- No le pregunte, acaso soy su niñera – dijo de mal genio

- Vaya genio

Mientras tanto en los bosques perdidos, Link se encuentra en un claro practicando con la espada maestra sin percatarse de que alguien lo observa

- Vaya a eso es lo que llamo estar en forma – dice un joven desconocido que se acerca a Link

- ¿Eh?... – dice Link interrumpiendo su entrenamiento

- Supongo que has de ser uno de los mejores de este reino

- Tal vez...

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Link

- Ah tu eres el famoso espadachín de quien tanto hablan en la corte

- ¿En la corte?

- Si mi nombre es Kenji soy el...

- El príncipe del reino de Asgard – interrumpió Link siguiendo con su practica

- Vaya, vaya si que estas bien informado

- Si el Rey me advirtió de tu reto

Durante el convivió de la noche anterior

- ¡¿Qué?! – grita Link

- Lo siento Link, pero las leyes así están escritas – dice el Rey de Hyrule

- ¡Rayos!

- Tienes que aceptar el reto

- ¿Pero si a Zelda no le agrada?

- Menos le agradara tener que casarse con una persona que ni conoce

- ¿Es la única manera de impedirlo?

- Él me ha pedido su mano en matrimonio, ella debe aceptar si no queremos tener conflictos y la única manera de que el retire su petición es que un guerrero de este reino lo derrote en un duelo

- Mientras no sea un duelo a muerte tendré que aceptar – dijo resignado

- El duelo por la princesa Zelda - dijo Kenji

- Si no me equivoco – dijo Link clavando la espada en el suelo – el reto se llevara a cabo en el lago

- En el Lago Hylia al atardecer, espero que no faltes

- Allí estaré

El príncipe Kenji se aleja del lugar mientras Link reanuda su entrenamiento, en la cima de un árbol cercano...

- Su parecido es increíble pero no es la persona que estoy buscando – dijo la sombra en voz baja antes de desaparecer

En Villa Kakariko

- ¡Aaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy! ¡Auxilio!

- Ya se había tardado – dijo Sheika con una gota de sudor en la nuca

Michael era perseguido por todos los cucos del lugar

- ¡Hey Sheika!

- ¿Qué pasa Shadow?

- La princesa Zelda quiere hablar contigo – le dijo el felino al acercarse

Muy lejos de allí en unas ruinas en lo mas profundo del desierto

- Ahora que el sello a sido reforzado ¿cómo liberaremos a nuestro amo? – dijo la voz de un hombre que se mantenía entre las sombras

- El rey del mal reencarnara solo con el sacrificio del guerrero que lo derroto – dijo un hechicero, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una capa negra

- ¿Matando al héroe del tiempo, lograremos revivirlo? – dijo la voz de una mujer que también se mantenía entre las sombras

- ¿O solo con su sangre? – pregunto otro hombre que se mantenía entre las sombras

- Solo su sangre – respondió el hechicero – toda su sangre

De vuelta en el castillo

- Tal vez sea una profecía – dijo Navi

- Los tres elementos... acaso no te recuerdan algo Michael – dijo Sheika

- Si... auch – contesto, curando las heridas que le ocasionaron los cucos - El Fénix

- El ave inmortal, allí esta la clave – dijo Impa

- Impa... tu deberías saber a que leyenda me refiero – dijo Sheika

- La verdad... no se – dijo colocando su mano tras la nuca

Todos caen al piso

- Según la leyenda, el Fénix; es el único ser que puede unir nuevamente los fragmentos de la Trifuerza – dijo Michael

- Y la única manera de llamarlo es reuniendo los tres talismanes sagrados – dijo Hikari

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – dijo Sheika con los ojos completamente abiertos

- ¿Qué? – dijo Shadow

- Ellos si estudiaron

Nuevamente todos caen al piso

- Ya te habías tardado – dijo Navi

- Lo siento – dijo Sheika

- Bueno pero... ¿lo de la luz y la sombra? – pregunto Zelda

- Tal vez se refiera a que el Fénix solo puede ser controlado por una persona que tenga en equilibrio el bien y el mal lo que será...

- ¡Princesa Zelda! – interrumpió un soldado

- ¿Qué pasa? – contesto la princesa

- Disculpe mi interrupción pero es hora del duelo

- ¿Duelo? – dijeron Michael, Hikari, Navi y Sheika

- Será mejor que sigamos con esto en el camino – dijo Zelda

- Es mejor aclarar bien las cosas antes de actuar – dijo Impa

Varias horas después Kenji, Michael, Sheika, Zelda e Impa esperan a Link en el lugar del reto. Mientras tanto en el tramo que une el área del lago y los campos de Hyrule, Epona se niega a obedecer las ordenes de Link

- Vamos Epona camina – le dice el chico

Sin embargo Epona se niega

- No se que rayos te pasa, pero no debo faltar

Link continua su camino a pie, pero nuevamente Epona se atraviesa frente a él para impedirle el paso; Link al ver esa pelea completamente perdida, finge caminar en dirección contraria y saca la ocarina para tocar la Serenata del Agua y tele transportarse al Lago, misteriosamente Epona corre hacia el lago como queriendo evitar que su amo asistiera a ese duelo.

- Bien ahora solo tengo que llegar a la orilla, si no Zelda me despelleja vivo – dijo Link quien recientemente había aparecido en la isla del lago Hylia

Mientras tanto en la orilla cerca del Laboratorio

- Algo no esta bien – dice Sheika con tono serio

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunta Michael

- Yo solo se que ese cobarde no se va a presentar – dijo Kenji

- ¿Quién es ese creído? – dice Sheika muy molesta

- Tranquila – Michael trata de evitar que lo golpee

- Allí viene – dijo Zelda muy contenta al ver a Link correr por el puente colgante

De repente

- ¡No puede ser! – grita Sheika corriendo hacia donde Link

- ¡Sheika ¿qué pasa?! – grito Michael

En ese instante, como su hubiera una explosión en el fondo del lago; una gigantesca columna de agua se levanta destruyendo el puente y llevándose de paso a Link. Rato después cuando las aguas se calman

- ¿Y Link? – pregunto Zelda

- ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo Kenji

- ¿Qué paso? - dijo Michael – ¿Acaso tu sabes? Sheika

Sheika no responde, solo se lanza al agua; en el fondo ve como Link forcejea con algo que no pueden ver sin embargo es claro que esta perdiendo el oxigeno y sus fuerzas

- Explosión de aire – Sheika reúne una esfera de energía en sus manos y la dirige hacia Link

En el exterior nuevamente se levanta una columna de agua de la cual salen disparados Link y Sheika cayendo cerca de la orilla

- Link, Sheika ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Michael al llegar hacia donde estaban

- No lo se no pude ver a mi enemigo – dijo Link tratando de recuperar el aliento

De nuevo se levanta una columna de agua pero de esta aparece un gigantesco dragón el cual se lanza sobre el grupo

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo.- 9 Revelaciones

- ¿Pero que rayos es eso? – grito Kenji

- ¡Link cuidado! – grito Zelda

El gigantesco dragón salió el lago y se dirigió en embestida hacia Link, pero gracias a la oportuna reacción de Michael; aleja a Link del camino del dragón

- ¡No escaparas! – rugió el dragón

Cuando el dragón se dispuso a atacar nuevamente, Sheika logra treparse a su cabeza para distraerlo, mientras Link era jalado por Michael hacia el lugar donde estaban los demás

- ¿Pero que te pasa Michael? ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! – le grito Link zafándose se su agarre

- Debes mantenerte alejado de esa bestia – le contesto con tono serio

- ¿Qué no me oíste? Sheika necesita ayuda – le dice desesperado

Mientras tanto el dragón se agitaba violentamente tratando de librarse de Sheika

- ¿Quién rayos eres y que es lo que quieres? – pregunto la chica sacando al dragón de quicio

- Te lo diré pero no vivirás para contarlo ya que – el dragón se lanza al agua – El fondo del lago será tu tumba

En la orilla

- ¡Sheika! – grito Link corriendo hacia el agua pero nuevamente es detenido por Michael

- Te dije que, te quedaras y vas a obedecer – le dijo enfadado

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme esa orden?

Michael guarda silencio por unos instantes

- Temía que pasaría esto – dijo Michael en tono mas calmado

- ¿Qué? – Link lo mira extrañado

- No me queda otra opción

- ¿Qué le pasa Sheika puede morir? – dijo Zelda mientras los veía parados sin hacer nada

- No lo entiendo – dijo Impa

- ¿Qué no va a salvar a su amiga?... si es que es su amiga – dijo Kenji

Michael comienza a recitar un hechizo en voz baja

- "Poderes de la luz y las sombras, capaces de crear toda clase de ilusión, escuchen mi ruego, deshagan esta maldición, y demuestren quien realmente soy"

Tras terminar de decirlo dos remolinos de viento negro comienzan a rodearlo. Mientras tanto, bajo el agua; el dragón nadaba velozmente tratado de golpear a Sheika con las rocas del fondo del lago

- Yo soy el gran Draco – dijo el dragón

- (¿Draco? El guardián del tiempo) – pensaba Sheika tratando de no soltarse

- Y tengo por misión, sacrificar a quien derroto al Rey del Mal

- (No puede ser...)

- Y ahora que ya lo sabes ¡Muere!

Tras decir eso un campo de energía comienza a rodear al dragón dándole una descarga a Sheika, hasta dejarla totalmente inconsciente, en esos momentos; en la superficie los dos remolinos desaparecían mostrando a un Michael totalmente diferente; Su parecido con Link continuaba siendo el mismo sin embargo, su piel era mas oscura, sus ojos rojos y su cabello negro...

- ¡Imposible! – dijo Link sin salir de su asombro

- Espero que ahora me comprendas – tras decir eso se lanza al agua

- ¿Link que te pasa? – dijo Zelda al acercarse

- ¡No me quedare con los brazos cruzados! – dice Link

Cuando Link se disponía a seguirlo es embestido por Epona pero se levanta nuevamente sin tomarle importancia por lo que es nuevamente embestido y al caer se golpea en la cabeza quedando inconsciente

- ¡Link! – Zelda e Impa se acercan a él

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Kenji al alcanzarlas

- Creo que luego te explicamos – dijo Zelda

- Lo mas importante es sacar a Link de aquí – dijo Impa

- ¡No irán muy lejos! - dijo Draco saliendo del lago

Para sorpresa de todos Epona se coloca entre ellos y Draco...

- ¡Rayo de Hielo! – Kenji alza su mano derecha al cielo y después señala a Draco, tras eso un rayo rojo cae del cielo congelando al dragón

- Gracias por ayudarnos – dijo Zelda

- De nada, pero no se les olvide explicarme lo que sucede

Zelda asiente con la cabeza mientras Kenji se acerca y levanta Link del suelo

- Vamos al castillo – dijo Zelda

- ¿Y los otros chicos? – dijo Kenji

- Ahí vienen

Michael sale del agua con Sheika en sus brazos

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunta Impa

- Solo con algunos rasguños e inconsciente – le contesto

- Bien vamos al castillo

Todo el camino al castillo, todos viajan en silencio; la noche ya ha caído y una brisa helada comienza a sentirse

- Será mejor que pasemos la noche en el rancho – dijo Impa

- Si tienes razón – dijo Zelda

Al llegar al rancho, son recibidos por Malon; quien al ver las condiciones de los chicos decide no preguntar. Al amanecer

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta Zelda quien se encuentra sentada junto a Link

- Me duele la cabeza – dice sentándose y llevándose la mano a la cabeza

- Te golpeaste muy fuerte

- ¿Donde están?

- ¿Quiénes?

- Sheika y Dark

- (¿Dark?... debió afectarle el golpe) – pensó Zelda – ¿Te refieres a Sheika y Michael?, se fueron

- ¿Qué?

- Durante la madrugada, la verdad ni cuenta nos dimos

Link se levanta de la cama, se pone las botas y sale de la habitación

- ¡Link aun no estas bien! – le grita Zelda tratando de detenerlo

Mientras tanto caminando por el valle Gerudo, Sheika comienza a abrir los ojos

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunta Hikari quien lleva a Sheika en una camilla provisional

- Muy adolorida – contesta

- ¿Qué averiguaste? – le pregunta Dark quien va montado en Ráfaga

- ¡Dark Link! ¿Por que...

- ¿Me quite el disfraz?, simple; Link sigue siendo muy terco

- Te dije que no había cambiado mucho

Todos se detienen Sheika se levanta y comienza a quitar la camilla provisional que Dark había armado en el lomo de Hikari

- Gracias por quitarme esa cosa – dice el felino sacudiéndose

- Tal parece que tu temor se ha hecho realidad – dice Sheika sin voltear a ve a Dark - Necesitan la sangre de Link para liberrar a Ganondorf

- En ese caso tenemos que atacar – contesto Dark sin dejar de mirar al oeste

- Sin ayuda...

- Cometimos un error, hemos cambiado el futuro que conocemos; no debemos interferir mas en sus vidas

Sheika voltea hacia donde esta Dark

- ¿Pero Dark? Tu perteneces a este tiempo, no deberías permanecer junto a tu...

- ¡No! – la interrumpe – se supone que para él yo estoy muerto; además...

Dark voltea hacia donde Sheika

- No pienso dejarte toda la diversión – dice sonriendo

- Bien si eso es lo que quieres...

Sheika saca la espada Maestra que ella portaba y se la lanza a Dark

- Es hora de que te responsabilices por ella – dice Sheika

- Tienes razón

Dark saca la espada de la funda y la alza al cielo, la espada también ha cambiado; no de forma pero si de color... negra como la noche

- Con esta espada, no solo vengare la muerte de mis padres sino también la de todos aquellos seres que conocimos en el futuro

- Recuerda lo que nos dijo Sarahala, la espada de las sombras no debe ser usada para el mal ya que su naturaleza terminara invadiéndote

- Lo se pero la venganza es algo que no puedo olvidar...

Continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.- Un breve recuerdo

En el Rancho, Link intenta sin éxito hacer que Epona lo obedezca

- ¿Pero que rayos? – decía desesperado

- Por mas que le insistas no va a caminar – dijo Kenji burlándose

- ¡Link! – grito Malon

Malon se acerco hacia donde estaba Epona y Link

- ¿Qué le pasa? No me quiere obedecer – dijo Link

- No se, Zelda me dijo que fue Epona quien te dejo inconsciente – le contesta

- Pues yo no lo recuerdo – dijo extrañado

- Toma, fue lo que dejaron

Malon le entrega un medallón circular de aproximadamente dos centímetros de diámetro, en una de sus caras tenia grabada un águila y al reverso solo las alas

- Este es...

- El medallón que le regalaste a Sheika

- ¿Qué fue lo que les paso? – dijo sin comprender y recordando lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión

- ¡No sabes cuanto te detesto!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Link reía a mas no poder

Sheika se encontraba totalmente cubierta de barro

- Ahora, vamos al castillo – quitándose el exceso de barro de la ropa

- Ya no te enojes, no fue para tanto – dijo Link tratando de no volver a reírse

- ¡Que no fue...! – Sheika lo ve con mirada asesina

Ambos entraron al castillo y como era de esperarse todos en el mercado se burlaron de Sheika, la cual ya estaba roja como tomate

- (Creo que no fue muy buena idea) – pensó Link

- Trágame tierra – dijo para si misma

Así entraron a la casa de una señora que siempre estaba acompañada de un perrito

- ¡Por todos los cielos! – exclamo la señora – que te ha pasado pequeña

- Link me estaba enseñando a usar la espada y termine un charco de barro – le contesta mirando de reojo a Link

- Te tendrás que dar un baño y tu – dijo hablándole a Link – tendrás que esperar afuera

Link sale de la casa y se dirige al mercado

- (Tengo que buscar la manera de pedirle disculpas, si no; sepa que será lo que me espera) – pensaba mientras se dirigía a la fuente de la plaza

- ¡Curiosidades, regalos, novedades! – grito un comerciante, sacando a Link de sus pensamientos

Link se acerca y empieza a curiosear listones, espejos, collares, anillos había de todo tipo de detalles, sin embargo fue un pequeño medallón lo que llamo mas su atención, el cual tomo y lo vio de cerca

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto el comerciante

- No se - contesto

- Ese medallón es mágico, según una antigua leyenda decía que quien lo usara podría volar

- ¿En serio?

- Naaaa, no lo creo pero aun así es un hermoso regalo

- (Un regalo, con eso me disculpare) ¿Cuánto cuesta?

- No creo que puedas pagarlo, pero el que lo sepas no me cuesta nada... 250 rupias

- Tenga – le dijo dándole las rupias, dejándolo con la boca abierta

Rato después

- Gracias por ayudarme Señora – decía Sheika al salir de la casa

- A la otra tengan mas cuidado – le contesto

Ambos continúan su camino

- Sheika – dijo Link

- Si – le contesta

- Bueno...yo... quería disculparme por...

- ¿Por el hecho que termine en el barro?

- Si – le dijo entregándole el medallón

- Sabes... si me dieras uno igual por cada vez que me enojara... me volvería millonaria – dijo riendo

- Entonces...

- Disculpa aceptada

Link baja de Epona

- Creo que tendré que ir a pie – dijo resignado

- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – lo interrumpió Zelda

- Los voy a buscar – le contesto

- Pero ni siquiera tienes idea de donde están – dijo Impa

- Si se donde están

- ¿Qué? – dijeron Malon, Zelda e Impa sorprendidas

- Se encuentran hacia el oeste, cerca del el fuerte Gerudo

- ¿Como lo sabes? – pregunto Zelda

- Por un lazo... un lazo de sangre

- ¿Un lazo de sangre? – pregunto Impa

- ¿Con quien? – pregunto Malon

- Con Dark

- ¿Dark? No te referirás a Michael – dijo Zelda

- Su verdadero nombre es Dark Link y es mi hermano – dijo Link dejándolas sorprendidas

Zaeta Ketchum: para comprender el dialogo anterior les recomiendo lean Espejo de Hielo

Así Link sale corriendo del rancho con dirección al fuerte Gerudo

- ¡Link regresa inmediatamente! – le grito Zelda

- No se esfuerce princesa – dijo Kenji – él ya tomo su decisión y nada de lo que le digamos lo hará cambiar de parecer

- (Si es tan importante para él alcanzarlos, lo ayudare) – pensó Malon

Malon entro al establo, mientras Zelda y los demás entraban a la casa; salió a todo galope sobre Aramis, mientras tanto en los campos

- ¡Link espérame!

- Navi ¿qué haces aquí? – le contesto sin dejar de correr

- Presento que se avecina un gran peligro

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Link! – se escucho la voz de...

- ¡Malon! – dijo Link

- Te acompañare – dijo al acercarse – tengo dudas que quiero aclarar

- Bien

En lo mas profundo del desierto

- ¡Eres un bueno para nada Draco! – se oyo la voz de un hombre entre las sombras

- ¡No estés fastidiando Fire! – le contesta un Zora vestido con un traje negro

- ¡Basta de peleas! – dijo el hechicero

- ¡Lo siento amo! – contesta Draco

- Ahora el blanco se dirige al fuerte Gerudo

- Esperaremos a que venga – dijo la mujer que se ocultaba entre las sombras

- No Kimera, los cazadores estarán cerca

- Yo me haré cargo de los cazadores señor, el calor es mi fuerte – dijo Fire

- No, el blanco es Link, es a él; al que quiero

- Entonces se lo traeré

De las sombras aparece un Goron el cual tenia puesta una capa negra

- Se lo traeré y yo no fallare – dijo mirando a Draco

Mientras tanto en el fuerte Gerudo

- ¡No pueden pasar! – decía una guardia

- ¿Quién dijo que no?

Dark alza la mano y usando la telequineseis lanza a la guardia contra una gran roca

- Que te dije con respecto a... – dijo Sheika

- Ya se que no debo lastimar a nadie, pero mírala solo esta inconsciente – le contesta Dark

- Te la paso solo por esta vez

- ¡Alto intrusos! – dijeron los guardias que recién habían llegado

Continuara...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.- La misión peligra

Llegando al valle Gerudo, Link ya le había contado la historia a Malon

- Así que por eso dices que él es tu hermano – dijo Malon

- Si esa es la historia – dijo Link

- ¿Fue muy duro para ti?

- Esa es la razón por la cual después de despedirnos de Sheika comencé a viajar

- Te refieres al viaje en el cual llegaste hasta Termina

- Si

- No sabia que Link había ido a Termina - dijo Navi

- Es una historia muy larga, mejor luego te la cuento

Al llegar al valle

- ¡Oh no! – dijo Link bajando de Aramis

- ¿Qué sucede Link? – dijeron Navi y Malon

- Derribaron el puente – dijo fijándose hacia el acantilado

- ¿Cómo cruzáremos? – pregunto Malon

- Será mejor que te agarres lo mas fuerte que puedas

Link monto nuevamente a Aramis y sostuvo a Malon con el brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo hizo correr al corcel hasta brincar el puente, ya del otro lado

- ¡Miren! – dijo Navi al ver a las guardias inconscientes

- ¿Están...? – pregunto Malon

- Si están vivas

- No me asustes Navi – le dijo con reproche

- Esto quiere decir que están cerca – dijo Link

- ¿Sentiste la presencia de Dark? – preguntaron Malon y Navi

- No, lo estoy viendo

A Malon y a Navi les sale una gota de sudor al ver a Dark frente a ellos. Las Gerudos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas sin embargo Dark las mandaba a volar

- Confiamos en ti y ahora nos traicionas – dijo Nabooru quien enfrentaba a Sheika

- Quien dice que las traicionamos, son ustedes quienes no nos dejan pasar – le respondió

Link baja de Aramis y se acerca a Dark

- ¡Basta! – grito Link llamando la atención de todos

- ¡Link que rayos haces aquí! – dijo Dark

- Lo que quiero es una explicación de que les pasa

- Lo único que debes de saber es que tu no deberías estar aquí

Cerca de allí Aramis se empezaba a inquietar

- Creí que encontrar a mi hermano de sangre, vivo; seria lo mejor en mi vida pero...

- ¡Link algo peligroso se acerca! – lo interrumpe Navi acercándose a él

Tras eso Aramis, con Malon aun sobre él; comenzó a correr fuera de control hacia el interior del fuerte, seguido de eso una gigantesca llamarada salió de la nada atacando directamente al grupo

- ¡Oh no son ellos! – grito Sheika

Dark empujo a Link hacia las escaleras evitando que las llamas lo alcanzaran, mientras que Sheika hizo lo mismo con Nabooru

- ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto la líder de las Gerudo

- Problemas – dijo Sheika

Una gigantesca columna de fuego apareció frente a ellos

- Soy uno de los guardianes del tiempo, el representante del fuego... Fire

Tras la presentación la columna de fuego se desvaneció apareciendo en su lugar un Lizafos de tres metros de altura

- No pudiste encontrar una presentación menos escandalosa – dijo Sheika

- Tu no te metas niña boba, tienes suerte de que no vengo por ti – dijo Fire mirando de reojo a Link

- ¡Pues te diré... lagartija súper desarrollada si lo quieres, será sobre mi cadáver

Ante esa forma de hablar hasta Dark se queda sorprendido

- ¿A que hora me la cambiaron? – dijo Dark

- Pues si así lo quieres – dijo Fire - ¡muere!

El gigantesco ser se preparo y lanzo una llamarada directamente contra Sheika

- ¡Ira del agua! – El hechizo de Sheika creo un columna de agua con forma de dragón que detuvo el fuego de Fire

- ¡Maldita entrometida!

Fire le tanza un zarpazo con sus gigantescas garras pero... es detenido por el escudo de Link

- No se que les pasa – dijo Link – acaso creen que no me puedo defender de esta cosa

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tomarme a la ligera? – dijo un enfurecido Fire

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi?

- Lo sabrás cuando estés ante mi amo

Nuevamente Fire lanza un zarpazo pero en esta ocasión Link usa la espada maestra para detenerlo

- ¡Wwwaaaaaaaa mi manita!

A todos les sale una gota de sudor al ver como Fire llora por la herida que se hizo con la espada de Link

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Sheika

- Menos yo – le siguió Dark

- ¡Esto no se queda así!

Tras decir eso Fire se lanza sobre Link tratando de atraparlo sin embargo el chico lo esquiva sin dificultad haciendo que le Lizafos gigante termine estrellándose contra la pared del valle

- ¿Quien atravesó este muro? – dijo Fire totalmente desorientado

- ¿Qué?... no puede ser, ustedes se preocupan demasiado – dijo Link con una gota de sudor en la frente

De repente

- ¡Link cuidado! – grito Navi

Sin darle tiempo de voltear, una misteriosa sombra golpea a Link por la espalda

- ¡Aaaaaahh! – Link cae al suelo perdiendo la espada Maestra

- ¡Link! – gritaron Dark, Sheika, Navi y Nabooru

- ¡No estés perdiendo el tiempo Fire! – se escucha la voz de una mujer

El Lizafos reacciona sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza

- ¡No te metas Kimera!

- Solo estas quedando en un verdadero ridículo

La voz de Kimera retumba en las paredes del valle lo que impide encontrar su localización exacta

- Esto no me esta gustando nada – dijo Dark en voz baja

- Mucho menos a mi – dijo Sheika

Mientras tanto Link difícilmente se pone de pie

- ¿Qué rayos es lo que pasa? – se dijo a si mismo

- ¡Pronto lo sabrás!

Fire agarra a Link por el cuello de forma que el chico no puede liberarse. Dark corre en su auxilio sin embargo Fire le da un coletazo haciendo que este se estrelle violentamente contra las rocas dejándolo inconsciente

- ¡Dark! – grito Sheika

- Ja, ja, ja no podrán hacer nada ya que su destino esta marcado – se escucha la voz de Kimera

- ¡Nadie puede decidir el destino de los seres vivos...!

- ¿Qué?

Sorpresivamente Malon sale montada sobre Aramis y al pasar junto a Nabooru le quita la lanza y se dirige a todo galope hacia Fire

- ¡Cada quien es el guía de su propio destino!

Al pasar bajo el brazo de Fire, Malon lo hiere con la lanza; haciendo que libere a Link

- ¡Niña entrometida! – grita Kimera

Una sombra se dirige hacia ella pero Link atraviesa su cuerpo y es atrapado por la sombra

- ¡Noooo! – grita Malon

En el aire Link se da cuenta es presa de un Keese cuarenta veces mas grande de lo normal

- Así que tu eres Kimera... – dijo Link tratando de liberarse del gigantesco murciélago

- ¡No te me escaparas tan fácilmente! – dijo clavando sus garras en los hombros del chico

- ¡Aaaaaahhhh! – la sangre comienza a brotar

Kimera lo lleva hacia el desierto mientras en la tierra Malon, Nabooru y Sheika ven impotentes como se pierden el horizonte

- ¿Quién dijo que su destino no esta marcado? – dijo Fire – Ja, ja, ja, ja, su pesadilla apenas comienza ja, ja, ja

Fire comenzó a desaparecer como el humo que es llevado por el viento

- ¿Pero que es lo que pasa? – dijeron Nabooru y Navi a la vez

- No puede ser... ¡Hikari! – grita Sheika

Tan pronto el felino aparece de la nada, Sheika lo monta y este comienza su vuelo hacia el desierto... En los campos de Hyrule, Zelda detiene su camino al castillo y voltea hacia al valle Gerudo

- ¿Princesa que sucede? – dijo Impa

- Un mal presentimiento – le contesta

- ¿Qué?

- Y temo que algo malo le pueda suceder... a Link

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.- La muerte de un ángel blanco

Volando por el desierto Hikari le da alcance a Kimera

- Acércate mas Hikari – le ordena Sheika

- A la orden – le contesta el felino

Al darse cuenta de que la seguían

- ¿Que no piensan rendirse? – les dice Kimera

- ¡Nunca! – le contestan los dos

Hikari se lanza en picada hacia el Keese sin embargo este se voltea mostrando a Link, el cual ya se encuentra semiinconsciente a causa de la perdida de sangre

- ¡Detente! – grita Sheika

Difícilmente el felino logra detener su ataque

- Maldición, esta usando a Link de escudo – dijo Hikari

Sin decir palabra alguna Sheika salta hacia Link y trata de sacarlo de las garras de Kimera

- No crean que dejare que se lo lleven tan fácilmente

Tras decir eso Kimera nuevamente se voltea ocasionando que Sheika casi cayera sin embargo esta se sujeta de la cintura de Link

- El peso de los dos...

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! – el grito de Link interrumpe los pensamientos de Hikari

El peso extra de Sheika causaba que las heridas de Link comenzaran a desgarrarse

- ¿Qué he hecho? – dijo Sheika

En eso Hikari se lanza nuevamente contra la espalda de Kimera golpeándola de manera que soltara a Link... ambos chicos caen hacia la tormenta de arena que azota al desierto. En el aire Sheika abraza a Link de manera que al caer fuera ella quien recibiera el impacto

- Perdóname Link... todo esto, ha sido; mi culpa – le dijo Sheika antes de que ambos desaparecieran en la tormenta

- ¡Nooo!... ¡Esto jamás te lo perdonare Kimera! – grito Hikari con los ojos llenos de ira

- Ja, ja, ja y que piensas hacerme gatito de felpa

Hikari esta a punto de lanzarse al ataque pero...

- ¡Como te atreves a desobedecerme...!

- Amo – respondió el Keese – he...he cumplido sus ordenes, la sangre del héroe del Tiempo esta en mis garras

- Por ahora es inútil acaso se te olvido por que lo quería vivo

- La...la luna llena

- Así es, dales un tiempo de paz, al fin y al cabo su destino esta marcado

La voz del hechicero dejo de resonar en el espacio y Kimera desapareció como las sombras al ser rodeadas por la luz. Sin perder tiempo Hikari baja hacia la tormenta de arena con la esperanza de encontrar a los chicos. Mientras tanto en la superficie del desierto cerca de unas ruinas una figura arrastraba a otra, buscando refugio de la tormenta

- Te..ngo que ponerte.. en un lugar... se...guro – decía Sheika quien a pesar del dolor que le causaban varios huesos rotos, trataba de arrastrar a Link al interior de unas ruinas

Sin embargo ambos caen a un pozo, por lo cual Sheika nuevamente usa su cuerpo de escudo para amortiguar la caída de Link. Rato después...

- She...Sheika – dijo Link tratando de levantarse – ¿donde estas?

La arena en sus heridas le provocan el dolor que lo vuelve a tumbar, al caer se da cuenta que estaba sobre la chica

- Sheika, responde – le dice al colocarse a si lado

- Link... – le contesta abriendo sus ojos

- Gracias a Farore, estas viva

- No... por mucho – contesta colocando su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de Link

- Por...por el amor de Nayru... no digas eso – dijo con la voz entrecortada

- Fuego... curativo

Una cálida luz roja; rodea el cuerpo de Link y sus heridas comienzan a sanar

- No, por favor tienes que guardar tus energías – de dijo Link

- No tiene caso – dijo volteando hacia el otro lado tratando de evitar que Link viera las lagrimas en sus ojos – lo que importa es que tu sobrevivas

- Si tan solo... si tan solo supiera que rayos esta pasando – dijo Link con desesperación

- Un... una gárgola – dice soltando el hombro del chico

- ¿Qué?

Link mira hacia el frente, justo allí frente a ellos se encontraba un altar sobre el cual estaba la estatua de una gárgola, parte humana, parte unicornio

- Recuerdo, recuerdo claramente... lo que mi padre me solía contar... sobre las gárgolas... seres de piedra mientras la paz este segura... ángeles sin corazón... que protegen cuando el peligro esta presente... Link... recuerdas mi sueño

- ¿Tu sueño?

- Cuando éramos niños

En la mente de Link aparecen sus recuerdos... El yace en la cama con la fiebre muy alta, se había mal pasado días antes y el clima había tenido cambios muy bruscos, desesperado por estar sin hacer nada intenta levantarse pero Sheika lo tumba nuevamente en la cama; luego de darle una buena regañada ella le coloca una comparsa húmeda en la frente

- Si lo recuerdo... tu sueño era ser una enfermera

- No precisamente... mi sueño era proteger e incluso dar la vida por lo que amo... como lo hacen las enfermeras durante la guerra

- Sheika – dijo Link con la voz mas entrecortada que antes

Sheika le sonríe

- ¿Es... ese mi medallón? – le dice al verlo en el cuello de Link

- Si – dijo a punto de quitárselo, con la intención de devolvérselo

- No... no te lo quites... quiero que me hagas una promesa

- ¿Cuál?

- Me lo devolverás... solo hasta que la paz haya regresado a Hyrule...

- Te lo prometo

- Gra...cias, Link

Tras decir eso ella cierra los ojos y su respiración se detiene. Link agacha la cabeza mientras su respiración comienza a entrecortarse, las lagrimas aparecen en sus ojos... "mi sueño era proteger e incluso dar la vida por lo que amo" la frase resonaba en su cabeza, acaso ella lo... ¡no!; el sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esa frase de su cabeza, él había sufrido mucho de niño cuando creyó que nunca mas la volvería a ver; suficiente dolor era el perderla por segunda vez, como para agregar una posibilidad que ella y solo ella podría aclarar

- ¡Sheika... Link! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Hikari estaba cerca... Link le quita los guantes a Sheika, la levanta y la coloca sobre el altar cerca de la gárgola

- Tu nunca fuiste una gárgola... tu eras un ángel con corazón... un ángel blanco... cumpliré mi promesa volveré

Tras decir eso Link corre hacia la salida tratando de no ver hacia atrás

- ¡Sheika... Link! – gritaba Hikari temiendo lo peor

- ¡Hikari por aquí! – se escucho la voz de Link

- ¿Dónde?

El felino ve hacía todos lados hasta divisar al chico saliendo de entre las arenas, el se acerca y nota que sus heridas están sanadas además de que trae puestos los guantes de Sheika

- Esos guantes... ¿acaso ella?

Link baja la mirada y se sienta en la arena

- No pude hacer nada para ayudarla – dijo triste

Tras un rato de silencio

- Tenemos que irnos, la tormenta puede empeorar – dijo el felino tallándose los ojos

- Hikari...

- Dime

- ¿Hay manera de que podamos regresar aquí?

- ¿Para?... ¿de que te serviría?

- Le hice una promesa

- El guante izquierdo

- ¿Este?... – dijo Link

- Tiene una placa la cual puedes levantar, hazlo con cuidado ya que es un aparato muy frágil

Al hacerlo se da cuenta de que en realidad es una especie de espejo y en la base del guante se encuentran grabadas todas las letras de la escritura de su tierra

- ¿Que es?

- Es un rastreador, este aparato podrá guiarte en un futuro solo si dejas aquí uno de los botones rojos que tiene el guante derecho

Link retira uno de los mencionados botones y lo deja entre la arena

- ¿Como funciona?

- Con el tiempo lo sabrás – dijo Hikari extendiendo sus alas – lo mejor es regresar

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.- Pesadilla

En el fuerte Gerudo

- ¡Espera eso duele! – decía Dark mientras Malon le curaba la herida que se había hecho en la espalda al chocar contra la pared del valle

- ¿Que prefieres? esto o el dolor de una herida infectada – le contesta

- Tienes razón – dijo con tono desanimado

- Bueno creo que nos debes una explicación – dijo Nabooru – ¿que es lo que pasa?

- Es cierto – dijo Navi – ¿qué es lo que quieren de Link?

- ¡Link! ¿Dónde esta? – Dark reacciona con preocupación

- Alguien llamada Kimera lo atrapo – dijo Malon

- No puede ser y ¿Sheika?

- Ella los siguió – dijo Navi

- Solo espero que no...

- Estoy esperando, ¡responde! ¿qué es lo que quieren de Link? – se escucho la voz de un chico

Alarmados todos voltearon hacia la puerta, allí estaba parado frente a ellos un chico rubio de ojos rojos, vestía un traje azul y cubría parte de su rostro con una capa y un turbante blanco

- ¿Quién eres intruso? – dijo Nabooru poniéndose en guardia

- No responderé hasta que él responda mi pregunta – dijo señalando a Dark

- Y este quien se cree – dijo Navi

- Ni creas que te responderé, me es difícil confiar en quienes conozco; menos confiare en un desconocido – dijo Dark con tono serio

- ¡Líder Nabooru! – gritaron cuatro guardias que recién llegaban

Al ver la desventaja que tenia el desconocido se presento

- Mi nombre es Sheik del clan de los Sheikahs

- ¿Sheik?... no nos hagas reír – dijo una de las guardias

- ¿Por que lo dicen Nabooru? – pregunto Malon

- Una regla del clan Sheikah es nunca repetir un nombre en sus descendientes por lo menos en cien años

- ¿Y?

- Hace un poco mas de veinte años, uno de los guardaespaldas reales se llamaba así, para ser exacta era el hermano menor de Impa

- ¿Era? – pregunto Navi

- El murió durante la invasión al castillo de Hyrule hace casi veinte años

El desconocido guardo silencio

- Líder Nabooru, alguien se acerca por el desierto – dijo otra guardia quien apenas llegaba

- Deben ser ellos... espero – Dark se dijo a si mismo para después salir corriendo

- Dark espera aun no he terminado de limpiar tu herida – le grito Malon

Todos siguen a Dark hacia la entrada al desierto, en la lejanía solo se alcanza a ver a...

- ¡Hikari! – grito Dark

El felino llego lentamente hasta donde se encontraban todos, sus alas parecían proteger algo

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto el joven temiendo lo peor

El León halado bajo la mirada y cuidadosamente mostró lo que sus alas protegían, sobre su lomo Link se encontraba inconsciente, al ver su camisa desgarrada y cubierta de sangre Dark se deja caer de rodillas

- ¿Acaso todo se ha perdido?

- No... aun hay esperanza – dijo Hikari – él aun esta vivo, además el sacrificio debe ser durante la luna llena

En eso Link despierta y se acerca a Dark con dificultad, este se levanta y lo mira fijamente a los ojos

- Yo...perdóname hermano – alcanza a decir Link antes de desvanecerse

- Link – dice Dark al sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo

- No... no pude ayudarla... ella esta... – Link se desmaya

Dark voltea hacia Hikari y este le señala las manos de Link, al ver los guantes Dark comprende la situación

- Maldición... no... no puede ser... – dijo tratando de ocultar su dolor

Debido a que todos estaban preocupados por Link y la extraña desaparición de Sheika, nadie vio el resplandor tras el cual Sheik había desaparecido... En lo mas profundo de las sombras

- ¿Qué has averiguado? – se escucha la voz de Impa

- Lo que mas temíamos – dijo el chico que recién aparecía

- Entonces debemos actuar rápido

- Pero... hay un pequeño problema

- ¿A que te refieres Sheik?

- Nabooru y las Gerudos sospechan algo

- En ese caso debes mantener tu identidad en secreto y seguirlos si ser visto

- Entendido... ¿pero...?

- Yo me haré cargo del Rey y de su invitado

- Bien – dijo el joven antes de desaparecer

Esa noche en el fuerte Gerudo

- Esto no puede estar pasando

Dark se encontraba sentado en una de las cajas de madera que hay en el exterior del fuerte

- Dark

- Malon – ella se sienta junto a Dark mientras él la ve a los ojos

- Yo... yo lo... – Dark coloca sus dedos en los labios de Malon

- No... no ha sido tu culpa

- ¿Como sabes que yo...?

- Sheika no es la primera persona querida que pierdo en una situación como esta – contesta triste

- Lo siento... ¡pero sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo así como Link!

Lo ultimo hace sonreír al chico

- Gracias, por cierto ¿cómo se encuentra?

- Esta dormido, Nabooru dijo que esta muy débil; al parecer perdió mucha sangre

- Espero que se recupere pronto ya que nos esperan tiempos difíciles... - dijo volviendo su vista hacia el desierto

En el interior de una de las habitaciones Link se encuentra profundamente dormido, a su lado Hikari vela sus sueños mientras una de las Gerudos deja una manta junto a la cama

En el sueño de Link...

Paisaje de ensueño, un hermoso lago que brilla bajo la luz de la luna llena; en la orilla del mismo él se encuentra sentado en una extraña roca, la mirada refleja su tristeza

- ¿Por qué no me puedo recuperar?

Levanta la mirada y esta se pierde en el reflejo de las estrellas

- ¿Por qué me siento tan solo? Cuando se que no lo estoy

En el reflejo se ve la caída de una estrella fugaz, la sigue con la mirada hacia uno de los extremos del lago lo que ve al final lo deja sorprendido

- No puede ser... ¡Sheika! – grita con todas sus fuerzas

Ella viste una túnica dorada y en su espalda una capa blanca que solo es cubierta por su largo cabello el cual es movido por la suave brisa que se siente en ese mágico lugar

- ¡Sheika! – grita nuevamente tratando de llamar su atención

Ella se aleja sin ver atrás, Link se levanta y comienza a correr. Él corre por la orilla del lago tratando de alcanzarla pero ve que su esfuerzo es en vano, ella se aleja cada vez mas. Desesperado se lanza al agua tratando de cortar el camino sin embargo su cuerpo comienza a hundirse como el plomo... todo se vuelve oscuridad.

- El destino a veces es cruel... pero tu aun tienes una vida por seguir – se escucha la voz de Sheika

Repentinamente aparecen frente a él escenas de una guerra que se lleva a cabo en el mismo lago. Un Zora, un Goron y una chica Hylian se encuentran junto Malon. A distancia se ve a Dark Link peleando mano a mano con dos gárgolas, los tres contra... Sheik

Link se encuentra demasiado confundido por lo que se queda paralizado. En el campo de batalla la gárgola de mayor edad es muerta y Dark es herido de gravedad, desesperada la segunda gárgola ataca directamente pero es atravesada por el filo de la espada de Sheik

- "Proteger y dar la vida por lo que amo", creo que te voy a hacer un favor – dice el chico con voz fría

Los ojos de Sheik muestran la maldad pura, sujeta la espada con ambas manos y con un rápido movimiento lanza a la gárgola con dirección a la misteriosa roca que apareció en la primera parte de este sueño. Como guiado por sus instintos Link corre hacia la roca con el fin de ayudar a la gárgola pero al llegar nuevamente queda paralizado; al ver el lugar cubierto de sangre... su sangre, ya que él mismo se encontraba sobre la roca... muerto

Al despertar, Link intenta gritar sin embargo le falta el aire; al escuchar sus intentos por respirar Dark y Hikari despiertan asustados y se acercan a él

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.- Reencuentro

Amaneciendo Dark y Malon preparan a Ráfaga y Aramis para su regreso al rancho

- ¿Seguro que no te quieres quedar en el rancho?

- No Malon, lo que menos quiero es causarles problemas

- ¿Y Link?

- Creo que aun no esta bien y lo mejor es que se quede contigo

- ¿A dónde iras?

- A los bosques perdidos

- ¿A entrenar?

- No se que es lo que nos depara el futuro, solo se que tendremos un poco de paz antes de que empiece la verdadera batalla

- Quiero ir contigo

- ¿Qué?

- Los quiero ayudar, no quiero estar sin hacer nada

- Sabia que dirías eso – dijo Dark

El chico se acerca a la montura de su corcel y saca un libro de la bolsa

- El uso de armas no solo es arriesgado, sino que requiere mucho entrenamiento – dijo mientras se acercaba

- ¿Entonces como puedo ayudarlos? – dijo Malon

- Toma – le entrega el libro

- ¿Magia?, pero esto toma mas tiempo – dijo hojeando el libro

- No si tienes un buen maestro

- ¿Quién?

Dark se lleva los dedos a la boca y silba con fuerza. Hikari sale a toda prisa

- ¿Quién, donde... donde esta el enemigo? – pregunta en posición defensiva

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada – dijo Dark con la mano tras la nuca

- ¡¿No pasa nada?!... ¡Dark no es momento para estar jugando! – dijo muy enfadado

Al verlo enojado Malon da dos pasos atrás

- No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo – le dijo Dark al verla retroceder

La chica negó con la cabeza, en el interior del fuerte

- ¿Como te sientes Link? – dijo Nabooru al verlo despertar

- ¿Están atacando? – contesto con la vista perdida

- No, al parecer solo fue un mal entendido

Link se levanta de la cama y camina torpemente hacia la salida

- ¡Link regresa aun no estas bien! – dijo Nabooru

- Si estoy de pie quiere decir que estoy bien – le contesto

- Como digas... – suspiro resignada

Ya afuera

- ¿Estas segura de que es lo que quieres? – dijo Hikari

- Si – contesto Malon

- ¿Link que haces fuera de la cama? – dijo Dark al verlo

- No pienso perder el tiempo, si es a mi al que quieren no me van a atrapar tan fácilmente - contesto

Link intenta sacar la espada

- ¿Y mi espada? – mira extrañado

Todos se van de espaldas

- Solo tu puedes cargar la espada maestra, por eso esta donde la dejaste – contesto Navi al acercarse

- ¿Y tu... donde estabas? – pregunto Hikari

- Vigilando la espada Maestra

Todos se acercan y Link la recoge

- Bien ahora hay que ir a los bosques para entrenar – dijo Dark

Link toca en su ocarina la canción de Epona, minutos mas tarde la yegua llega

- ¿Crees que sea seguro, Link? recuerda que no quería obedecer

Link no hizo caso de la advertencia de Malon y subió a la silla

- Sea lo que sea que haya pasado en esa ocasión, no creo que se ponga rebelde – dijo Link

- Bien entonces vamos – dijo Dark

Los tres cabalgaron seguidos de cerca por Hikari y Navi al llegar al rancho

- Navi, será mejor que te quedes con Malon – dijo Link

- ¿Pero Link...?

Sin darle oportunidad de hablar Link hizo correr a Epona con dirección al bosque Kokiri

- Nunca había actuado así – dijo Navi

- Tal parece que quiere estar solo, no te preocupes Navi; ya se le pasara – dijo Dark

- Dark

- Dime Malon

- Cuídense

- Ustedes también – después de eso siguió a Link

Tiempo después en los bosques, Link hace correr a Epona a toda velocidad, la cual difícilmente esquiva los árboles, cerca de ellos Ráfaga y Dark se encuentran en la misma situación

- ¡Link detente!, ¡así no vas a solucionar nada! – le gritaba Dark

- No por favor... quiero estar solo – decía Link mas para él que a su hermano

En eso Epona comienza a disminuir la velocidad

- ¡No otra vez no! – Link golpea los costados de la yegua - ¡Corre!

Epona hace caso omiso y a pesar de que los golpes son muy fuertes, ella se detiene

- ¡Maldición! – grito bajado de la silla

- ¡Link tranquilízate! – grito Dark al llegar

- Quiero estar solo – dijo mas calmado y con la vista hacia el suelo

- Lo se pero... no es motivo para que te desquites de esa manera – le dijo Dark colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Link

- Perdón – dijo Link antes de continuar su carrera a pie

Dark se acerca a la yegua para cerciorarse de que no estuviera lastimada

- ¡Rayos! no se que hacer, la especialista en estos casos era Sheika... – sonrió tristemente

- 10 años... – se escucha en el viento la voz de una mujer

- ¿Qué? – Dark voltea hacia todos lados

- 10 años y al fin te encuentro...

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – Dark saca su espada y se pone en guardia

- Yo tengo mas derecho de preguntar primero y mi pregunta es ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido todo este tiempo? – dice la voz con tono de reproche

Ante él una sombra baja de la cima de los árboles

- Imposible – dice asombrado

- ¿No vas a contestar?

Entre la sombras y recargada en un árbol, se encontraba gárgola de aspecto felino, su cabello es negro al igual que su piel, viste un traje de color azul marino; la cual le ayudaba a pasar desapercibida entre las sombras, lo único que resalta entre la oscuridad son sus ojos, azules y fríos como el hielo

- ¿Eres tu Hagaza?

- ¿Quién mas podría ser? – contesto algo ofendida

Zaeta Ketchum: Para saber quien es Hagaza lean "Cambio del Destino"

En otra parte del bosque Link había llegado hasta un pequeño río de aguas tranquilas, y se sienta en un tronco caído cerca de la orilla

- Dark tiene razón, ¿que rayos me pasa? – pensaba sin dejar de mirar las hojas de Lirio que hay en la orilla

Link desvía su vista para sacar su ocarina... él cierra los ojos y toca una melodía, aunque es muy alegre las lagrimas comienzan a aparecer en sus ojos... en su mente

- No es justo, tu tienes mas practica

- Esta bien inténtalo de nuevo

Link y Sheika se encontraban en la orilla del lago Hylia, al parecer Sheika quería aprender a tocar la ocarina; claro que lo que ella tocaba no era precisamente música

- No, no, no, así no – decía Link con cara de "ya no mas tortura"

- ¿Entonces como? – dijo desesperada

Link toma nuevamente la ocarina y comienza a tocar una melodía muy alegre, tan concentrado estaba con la música que Sheika se coloca detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta, al terminar de tocar la melodía

- ¿Sheika donde estas?

- ¡Sorpresa! – le grito

Debido al susto Link se levanta tan rápido que no se fija al pisar el lodo por lo que resbala y cae al agua

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – Sheika se tira al pasto de la risa al ver a Link todo mojado y con una hoja de Lirio sobre la cabeza

- Ya te habías tardado – dijo molesto

Link abre los ojos y deja de tocar la ocarina

- Apuesto que si ella estuviera aquí... me haría lo mismo – pensó triste

Repentinamente Link se puso alerta, una extraña presencia atrás de él lo hizo levantarse rápidamente por lo que paso el mismo accidente que en aquella ocasión... Link cae al agua levantando una columna de agua y lodo

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, - se escuchaba la risa de una chica

Link sale del agua con una hoja de Lirio y una rana sobre la cabeza, todo enlodado y algo molesto

- ¡Quien fue el o la graciosa que...! – Link quedo mudo al ver quien estaba frente a él

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.- Bosque de ilusiones

Oscuridad es lo único que hay alrededor

- ¡Ven aquí rata almizclera!

- ¡No soy una rata! ¡Soy un Keaton!

- ¡Ha! ¡Keaton yo diría que eres un ratón... regresa cobarde!

- ¡Que dijiste!

Lentamente Link comienza a abrir los ojos

- ¡Retira lo dicho!

- ¡Nunca! ¡Menos lo haré si no me devuelves mi espada!

Link recupera la visión y se da cuenta que se encuentra en una cabaña desconocida

- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunta mas para sí

- ¡No lo haré! - se escucha la voz de un niño en el exterior

¡Paf! ¡Craaaasss! * entiéndase como alguien estrellándose contra un muro y la caída de una espada en roca sólida *

- ¿Quien atravesó esta cosa aquí... - dijo el chiquillo casi inconsciente

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...!

- Esa risa - dijo Link - acaso será... ¿Dark?

Link se levanta de la cama bruscamente pero un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo tumba

- ¿Que rayos? - dice con dificultad y tocándose el pecho

- ¡Dejen de discutir parecen niños! - se escucha la voz de una mujer en el exterior

De repente Link empieza a sentir un calor muy fuerte en su mano... al verla se da cuenta que esta manchada de sangre, en eso una luz indica que alguien ha entrado a la cabaña, pero el no alcanza a distinguir quien es ya que su vista se ha nublado

- Rayos otra vez no... - la silueta de la mujer se desvanece y regresa la oscuridad y el silencio...

- Por... po... por las diosas - dice Link sorprendido

- Ja, ja, ja, podrirá (intento por aguantarse la risa) decirse que así es, ja, ja, ja

Link queda asombrado por quien se encuentra frente a él, una niña que por mas que párese intentarlo no para de reír

- ¿She... Sheika?

- Si - contesto la niña inocentemente

- ¿Sheika?

- Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes - dijo sonriendo

Link se talla los ojos y la niña que se encontraba frente a él ya no esta

- ¿Sheika?

Busca alrededor con la mirada y no parece encontrar respuesta alguna

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - se dice a si mismo

- ¡Hey Link!

Link voltea y se topa con

- ¡¿Sheika?!

- Una carrera hasta la orilla a ver quien llega primero

De la sorpresa no se puede mover... Sheika baja de Ráfaga y corre hacia él pero poco de llegar la imagen de la chica desaparece como el humo... apareciendo en su lugar su mas temida pesadilla... Ganon... en ese instante siente como el filo de una espada se incrusta en su pecho

- No puede ser... - dice con dificultad

Link despierta nuevamente y conciente de que se encuentra herido se queda donde esta, parece recordar lo que sucedió después

Repentinamente un brillo segador lanza a Ganon hacia atrás, Link cae de rodillas... al tratar de cubrir su herida se da cuenta de que el brillo provenía de su medallón... un ruido extraño lo hace voltear hacia donde se encontraba su enemigo pero en su lugar se encontraba una criatura totalmente distinta... su aspecto era el de un pequeño demonio con cuernos de puntas redondeadas, dientes disparejos, de la cintura para abajo era como una cabra, su pelaje era totalmente negro... al parecer el brillo lo había cegado por lo que al pasar un rato dejo de restregar sus ojos y comenzó a buscar a ciegas su arma un pequeño tridente el cual había usado para herir a Link

- ¿Quien o que eres tu? - pregunto el chico tratando de alejarse

Como respuesta la criatura abrió sus ojos de color amarillos con verde, se encontraba furioso y empezó a gritar tales alaridos que cualquiera creería que se trataba de un cerdo perseguido por un Wolfo

- Esto no me gusta - Link trata de alejarse, pero el dolor y la perdida de sangre le comienza a afectar

- Je, je, je

Tras su chillona risa la criatura chasquea los dedos y comienzan a aparecer mas como él

- Oh no

Justo en el momento en que se le echan encima, Link cierra los ojos y repentinamente se escucha una explosión, los chillidos de las criaturas se escuchan como si desafiaran a alguien... Link abre los ojos y con dificultad logra ver una silueta blanca frente a él, lo protege de a las criaturas, lentamente pierde la visión y en seguimiento la conciencia

- Al fin despertaste - la voz de una mujer lo saca de sus pensamientos

- ¿Quien eres tu? - es lo primero que atina a decir mientras se levantaba lentamente de la cama

- Mi nombre es Hagaza y...

*¡Crrraaasssss! * se escucha el ruido de ollas, metal, maderos y similares cayendo fuertemente al suelo

- Otra vez - dijo la gárgola con una gota de sudor en la frente

- ... - Link se queda callado y con una cara de ¿que fue eso?

Ambos veían hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras se escuchaba una discusión

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...! - se escucho la voz de el mismo niño que anteriormente Link había oído

- ¡Me las vas a pagar Shipoo! - grita Dark furioso

- Bien dicho el dicho el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor ja, ja, ja, ja...

Afuera... Parecía ser una aldea de cazadores hylian's, la cual estaba situada en medio de los bosques perdidos; cabañas de madera, un establo, corrales, cucos vagando libremente por el lugar, algunos ancianos hablando sobre las presas cazadas en su época, mujeres platicando y haciendo sus labores diarias, niños jugado por todos lados, una aldea simple en cierta forma ya que se encontraba rodeada por una alta muralla de madera

- Otra vez peleando - dijo una mujer hylian de avanzada edad sin dejar de barrer la entrada de su hogar

- Esto cada vez se hace mas cotidiano - le contesto una joven que llevaba un jarrón sobre su cabeza

- Ahora ¿cual fue la razón? - pregunto dejando de barrer

Al parecer Dark se había estrellado en una pequeña bodega de herramientas y por consecuencia todo se le había venido en cima

- ¡hijo de Keaton albino devuélveme mi comida! - dijo al levantarse

Todos en la aldea caen al piso, incluyendo Hagaza quien continua en la cabaña con Link

- Ora tu ¿quien te dijo que mi padre era un Keaton Blanco? - dijo mientras balanceaba el plato con un solo dedo

Frente a Dark se encontraba un niño de nombre Shipoo que por su altura parecía tener solo 6 años, cabello blanco, ojos rojos... cualquiera lo confundiría con un niño Sheikah pero tenia algo especial... una larga, blanca y esponjada cola

- ¡Fenómeno de mala güero!... ¡devuélveme mi comida!

- ¡Detesto que me llames así!

De regreso con Link y Hagaza

- Discúlpame - dijo Hagaza - si no detengo esa pelea se va a armar una refusilata que para que te cuento

Link solo asiente y Hagaza sale de la cabaña, una vez solo; toma de una silla cercana su túnica y su medallón, se viste cuando de repente

- ¡No! - grito Dark

Link sale corriendo de la cabaña solo para ver que justo en ese momento... ¡Paf!...¡clack clanck clank!... el plato por el que peleaba Dark se estrella en el rostro de una persona y cae al suelo

- ¡Quien fue! - grita Hagaza aterradoramente furiosa

Todos en el lugar, hasta los cucos; excepto Link y el culpable señalan a...

- ¡Shipoo!

- Esteee... Yo no fui - dijo señalando y volteando para todoos lados a causa de los nervios

- ¡Te voy a...! - Ella se le hecha encima

- ¡Patitas... pa' que las quiero! - fue lo ultimo que se escuchó

Tras una polvadera, señal de que Shipoo había corrido; él y Hagaza habían desaparecido del lugar... cerca de allí Dark se encontraba sentado en el suelo con ambas manos sujetándose el estomago

- Odioso fenómeno sabe que tengo mas de dos días sin comer y todavía me roba mi almuerzo... - Dark desvía su vista hacia - ¡Link!

Rato después ambos se encontraban en comiendo al aire libre, como era de esperarse Link quería aclarar algunas dudas sobre lo que había pasado pero Dark solo pensaba en... comer

- ¿Dark? - dijo Link

- ¡Aahhh que rico! - dijo Dark al acabar el plato - May tráeme mas por favor

Tan pronto la joven pelirroja puso un plato recién servido el comenzó a comer de nuevo

- Pareces pozo sin fondo - dijo Link con una gota de sudor en la frente

- Es normal - dijo la chica- lleva una semana sin comer bien

- ¿Una semana?

- Si estaba tan preocupado por ti que no quería comer - dijo sonriendo - por cierto me llamo Maily pero puedes llamearme May

- Ok

Al terminar ambos se sientan bajo la sombra de un árbol

- Y bie... - Link apenas iba a hablar cuando se da cuenta que...

- Zzzzzzzzz... - Dark se quedo dormido

- Era de esperarse - dijo resignado

Link comenzó a observar el lugar cuando si vista paro en el establo

- ¡Epona!- recordó - solo espero que este aquí, si le pasa algo Malon me despelleja vivo – pensó

En el momento en que se levanto se escucho el sonido de un cuerno

- ¡Abran la puerta! - grito un hombre desde la torre de vigilancia - ¡Los cazadores ha regresado!

En el momento en que los cazadores entran se ve claramente a Shipoo jalando una pesada carreta, en el asiento del conductor se encontraba Hagaza con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente molesta

- ¡No es justo! - reclamo el niño

- No reclames o te ira peor - le dijo un muchacho en voz baja - aun esta muy molesta

- ¡No te atrevas a ayudarlo Yesaki! - grito Hagaza

- ¡Si señora! digo ¡no señora! - contesto nervioso

Link continua su camino hacia el establo, al entrar busca con la vista hasta ver a Ráfaga

- ¿Y Epona? - se pregunta a si mismo

- ¡Vaya! veo que ya has despertado - se escucho una voz algo familiar

Link voltea para ver que en la entrada del establo se encontraba una chica de la misma edad que él... cabello rubio, piel clara, ojos azules; pero por su vestimenta se parecía mas a...

- ¿Impa? - dijo Link rodeándola y viéndola por todos lados - Impa, te pintaste el cabello, que te hiciste que no te ves tan vieja

La chica cae al suelo, mientras en una de las habitaciones del castillo

- ¡Achuuu! - estornudo Impa

- ¡Salud! - dijo Kenji mientras parecía buscar algo o a alguien - ¡Princesa Zelda donde se escondió! - grita con cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos mientras busca atrás de una armadura

- Genial - pensó Impa con una gota de sudor en la frente - no solo debo cuidar que el príncipe no se meta en problemas, sino que también alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi

De regreso a la aldea

- Otra vez,... no hay duda que son ramas del mismo árbol - dijo la chica en el suelo

- Lo siento - dijo Link - vestida así es que te pareces demasiado a una amiga

- No hay problema, lo mismo sucedió con Dark, por cierto me llamo Tala

- Yo Link

Link le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero el chico siente algo familiar en ella...

- Bueno me ayudas o te quedas allí parado - dijo Tala sacando a Link de sus pensamientos

- He.. disculpa - dijo sonriendo - de casualidad sabes donde esta...

- ¿Epona? - lo interrumpió mientras se sacudía el polvo

- Si como supiste - dijo Link con la mano en la nuca

- Se encuentra en un corral improvisado en el área de practicas - dijo señalando hacia el otro extremo de la aldea - Dark tuvo muchos problemas para poder traerla

Ambos comienzan a caminar en esa dirección

- Me lo imagine, sabes últimamente se ha comportado muy extraña - dijo Link si dejar de ver a su alrededor

- Por que no me sorprende - dijo Tala

Link voltea a verla, ella observa hacia el frente sin embargo su mirada parece perdida

- ¿De que hablas? - dijo Link muy preocupado

- El patriarca, dijo que algo esta pasando, los animales lo sienten... es algo grande, pero no quiere decir lo que es y ha ordenado que nos preparemos

Link guardo silencio - "Por que será que me siento culpable, tal vez tenga que ver con lo que nos ha pasado últimamente... rayos no se que hacer" - Los relinchos de Epona sacaron a Link de sus pensamientos

- ¡Epona! - dijo Link corriendo hacia el corral pero...

- ¡Espera no puedes entrar allí!- grito un joven pelirrojo muy parecido a May que se acerco corriendo a Link - Esa yegua es muy brava y te puede lastimar - dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento

Sin hacer caso al aviso Link entra al corral con algo de dificultad

- ¡Espe... - una mano sostiene el hombro del chico

- No te preocupes Yesaki, el sabe lo que hace - dijo el anciano que lo detuvo

- Pero abuelo...

Continuara...


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.- Perdidos...

En el corral... Link intenta acercarse a Epona pero ella retrocede desconfiada, el busca la ocarina entre sus ropas y - "Rayos no la traje" - Pensó recordando que la vio junto a su gorra Kokiri y sus armas en un la mesa de la cabaña donde se recuperaba, sin mas remedio tararea la canción que una vez Malon le enseño y la yegua recupera la confianza acercándose poco a poco

- Creo que te debo una disculpa amiga - dijo Link mientras acariciaba a Epona en la cabeza

Afuera del corral

- ¡Woao! eso es lo que llamo valor - dijo Yesaki - hasta Hagaza fue correteada por esa yegua

- ¡Ábranla que lleva bala! - un grito rompe la tranquilidad de la aldea

- ¡Rápido las puertas! - se escucha otro grito

Con dificultad dos hombres abren la puerta, seguido entra Hagaza como alma que lleva el diablo

- ¡Por las diosas Dark! ¡Detenla!

Atrás de ella entra Dark montando a Epona quien realmente esta furiosa

- ¡Como quieres que lo haga si no le pude poner las riendas!

En eso Epona se detiene bruscamente causando que Dark termine colgado de su cabeza

- Vamos Epona, bonita cálmate por fa... - dijo el chico tratando de calmarla

En respuesta la yegua se sacude violentamente hasta lanzar a Dark

- ¡Echen paja!

- ¡No, no cae en otro la...! - dice agitando los brazos

Dark cae sobre Shipoo quedando ambos noqueados, en eso Epona fija nuevamente su vista en la gárgola y tras raspar el suelo como un toro furioso continua persiguiéndola

- ¡Mamaaaaaa!

- ¡Hagaza ve al campo de practica! - se escucha un grito de May

Siguiendo el consejo Hagaza corre hacia el campo seguido de Epona y lo primero que se le ocurre es treparse a un gran árbol situado en una esquina de la muralla

- ¡Rápido las rejas! - grito nuevamente

Tras la orden varios jóvenes colocaban rápidamente unas rejas de corral alrededor de la yegua mientras estaba distraída con Hagaza

- ¡Listo! - grito Yesaki al martillar la ultima cerca

- ¡Y yo que! - grito Hagaza desesperada - ¡Como se supone que voy a salir de aquí!

Luego de un rato de silencio

- Mamí... - dijo una niña de aproximadamente 5 aaños - ¿Que las gárgolas como ella no vuelan?

A todos los que observaban incluyendo a Hagaza les sale una gota de sudor en la frente

- ¡Yesaki! - Se escucha a lo lejos la voz de May

- Será mejor que vayas - dijo el anciano sin apartar su vista de Link

- Rayos, esta bien... ¡Ya voy!

Al escuchar a Yesaki, Link voltea y le extraña no ver a nadie

- Pero si son idénticos

Shipoo observa a Link rodeándolo sin perder detalle

- ¿De que hablas? - dijo Link con una gota de sudor en la frente

- De nada - dijo sonriendo - el Patriarca me pido que te digiera que quiere hablar contigo

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar hasta la entrada de una gran cabaña

- Bueno aqui te dejo, tengo otras cosas que hacer - sin decir mas Shipoo se alejo corriendo

Link observa a Shipoo quien se pierde entre las casas, toma aire y se dispone a tocar la puerta cuando...

- Puedes entrar - se escucho la voz de Hagaza en el interior

Link obedeciendo la orden entra y... en ese mismo instante lejos de allí en el interior de los bosques perdidos

- ¡Corran... no se detengan! - se escucha una voz

- ¡No tienes que decirlo! - responde otra

Corriendo a lo que sus patas dan tres siluetas y una pequeña luz ni mas ni menos que Shetta seguido por Navi, Hikari y Shadow... son perseguidas por una extraña niebla de color azul oscuro...

- ¡Si esa cosa nos alcanza sabrán en donde nos encontramos! - dijo el Wolfo Blanco - ¡Maldición! - dice deteniendo al grupo

- ¿Que pasa Shetta? - se trata de Malon montada en la espalda de Hikari

- He perdido el rastro de los chicos - dijo dando vueltas desorientado

- ¿y ahora hacia donde? - esta vez se trata de Sheik montado en Shadow

Shetta duda en contestar pero la niebla esta cerca

- Sigan derecho... - dice en voz baja - mas adelante encontraran una aldea donde podrán refugiarse

- ¿Que quieres decir con el podrán? ¿y tu? - dijo Malon

- No hay otra solución - respondió dando la espalda al grupo

- Entiendo... - dijo Shadow - ¡Hikari continuemos!

- ¿Pero...? - contestaron los demás excepto Shetta y Shadow

- ¡Sigan! - grito Shetta

Los felinos continuaron corriendo hasta perderse en el follaje

- Solo espero que funcione

Seguido Shetta corre en otra dirección mientras su cuerpo se ve envuelto en una brillante aura esmeralda, la cual parece atraer a la niebla... de regreso a la aldea

- ¿Donde estoy? - dijo Link sorprendido viendo a su alrededor

Nada, simplemente nada a su alrededor era tal y como aquella habitación que visito en su viaje por el tiempo, aquella que tal vez deseo nunca visitar

- El templo de agua ¿pero como?

En efecto era similar a aquella habitación donde se enfrento a lo que Navi llamo "El mismo"

- Tranquilo Link

- ¡Dark!

Dark Link se encontraba recargado en lo que parecía un árbol seco, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Link

- ¿Que significa esto? - dijo muy nervioso

- Tranquilo, esto es solo un espejismo, del viejo Kasuto - le contesto

- ¿Que?

- El enemigo esta tratando de encontrarnos, por lo que el anciano nos a ocultado a través de su magia

Corriendo por el bosque

- ¿Hacia donde? - dijo Hikari

- Que mas da mientras no nos encuentren - dijo Sheik

- ¡Detente ahora mismo y repite lo que has dicho!

Ante el imponente grito ambos felinos se detienen, Shadow tan bruscamente que Sheik sale disparado por el impulso y cae al suelo

- ¡Acaso quieres que nos perdamos! - gritaba Navi - ¡Solo un bobo tomaría esa decisión en este lugar!

- ¡¿A quien as llamado bobo?!... ¡Luciérnaga! - Responde el chico levantándose

- ¡¿Como me llamaste?!

Con Sheik y Navi discutiendo de fondo

- ¿Y ahora? - dijo Malon

- No se - dijo Hikari

- Si tan solo hubiera alguien a quien preguntar - dijo Shadow

- Si aja - dijo Hikari sarcásticamente

- ¡¿Que insinúas?! - responde furioso

- Pues.. que es lo mas tonto que he escuchado en todo el día

- ¡Al menos es mas lógico que lo que sugirió ese loco roba nombres!

- ¡A quien llamas loco! - grita Sheik furioso

- ¡No me cambies el tema! - grito Navi

Ahora la discusión era de cuatro... Sheik, Navi, Shadow y Hikari mientras Malon solo se limitaba a observar...

- Por el amor de Nayru ¿Como los paro? - se dijo a si misma con una gota de sudor en la nuca

Repentinamente ella escucha una suave y tranquila melodía, la cual a causa de los gritos los demás no pueden escuchar; movida por su curiosidad se aleja del grupo... Tras caminar entre la maleza y los árboles llega un pequeño claro, en el centro sentada en una roca una chica toca tranquilamente el arpa mientras a sus pies un gran Keaton blanco parece hechizado por la música...

- Se han perdido ¿no es así? - dijo dejando de tocar

- Si... podrías ayudarnos

Ella se acerca a Malon seguida por el Keaton

- Todo depende de a donde quieran ir, por cierto soy Tala ¿cual es tu nombre?

- Malon, bueno se nos dijo que cerca de aquí hay una aldea

- Te indicare el camino, pero primero será mejor que te reúnas con tus amigos

Tras una pequeña caminata... con Sheik y compañía discutiendo de fondo

- Chicos... - dijo Malon tratando de llamar la atención - ¡Chicos!

El grupo seguía discutiendo ignorando a ambas chicas

- ¡Genial! ahora si me van a escuchar

Malon hace la finta como si se arremangara las mangas y se dispone a entrar a la discusión pero Tala la detiene

- No arreglaras nada si entras a la discusión - dijo Tala sonriendo

- ¿Pero?

- Solo espera un rato, se cansaran de discutir

Rato después...

- ¡Insecto!

- ¡Gatito de Felpa!

- ¡Mira quien lo dice bicho raro!

- ¡Y tu que, gato carbonizado!

... el pleito continua

- ¿Decías? - dijo Malon sarcásticamente

- A cualquiera le puede fallar - dijo Tala sonriendo

- Ok, ok y ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

- Bueno... - dijo viendo al cielo - tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer

Tras buscar en una pequeña bolsa atada a su cinturón Tala saca un pequeño bastón el cual al sacudirlo se extiende aproximadamente un metro, en uno de sus extremos tenia una figura de un sol naciente mientras que el otro una esfera blanca, la luna tal vez

- Toma - dice entregándoselo a Malon - ¿Sabes algo de magia?

- Este... un poco - dice algo avergonzada - soy una aprendiz

Al agarrar el bastón el sol comenzó a brillar en un tono dorado, dejando sorprendida a Malon

- Este bastón es llamado Eclipse, no solo te servirá para hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo sino que también te guiara a donde quieras llegar y te advertirá de cualquier peligro

- ¿En verdad?- contesto alegremente

- Señala hacia otra dirección y lo comprobaras

Al hacerlo el brillo desapareció

- Muchas gracias...

En tan solo el pequeño instante de distracción Tala había desaparecido

- ¿Tala?...¡Tala!

- ¿Que pasa Malon? - dijo Hikari acercándose

- Desapareció...

- ¿Quien? - dijo Navi, Sheik y Shadow - ¡No me arremedes!

- ¡Dejen de discutir! - grito Malon

Al ver a Malon tan molesta por un posible reinicio de la discusión los tres se callaron...

Continuara ...


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.- Juntos de nuevo

En la cabaña

- La energía maligna se ha alejado - dice Dark

- Tal parece que así es - dijo Link sin entender lo que pasaba

En ese instante la ilusión desapareció mostrando la habitación donde se encontraban... en un oscuro rincón se podían ver los fríos ojos azules de Hagaza mientras que junto a la chimenea se encontraba un anciano que al parecer meditaba, todo era silencio

- Y...

Dark le señala a Link de que guarde silencio pues el anciano se encontraba dormido, Hagaza sonríe y les hace la seña de que la sigan... ya afuera

- Cada vez, el anciano termina mas débil - dijo la gárgola mientras se estiraba

- Tienes razón - dijo Dark

- Esta comenzando a anochecer y me toca hacer guardia, los dejo

- Ok

Una vez que Hagaza se aleja

- ¿Que ha sido eso? – pregunto Link

- Tal parece que el enemigo quiere encontrarte a toda costa

Ambos caminan en silencio hacia la cabaña donde se recuperaba Link de repente se escucha el sonido del cuerno

- ¡Abran la puerta! – grita un soldado desde la torre

Sin tomarle importancia los chicos siguen su camino cuando de pronto

- ¡Link!

Ambos voltean para toparse con una luz que se acerca a toda velocidad

- ¡Navi!

- Link te extrañe mucho – dijo mientras se restregaba en el hombro del chico

- Pero...

¡Paaffff!

- ¡Donde rayos se han metido todo este tiempo! – grito Malon

Link voltea ante el ruido y se da cuenta que...

- ¡Ay mamá! – dijo Dark sobandose la mejilla – Aquel que diga "primero dispara después pregunta"... esta muerto – diciendo lo ultimo como amenaza

- Pero si no ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿o si?... – dijo Link inocentemente, viendo la notable marca que le quedo a Dark

- ¿Qué cosas dices Link? – dijo Sheik al acercarse

- ¡Momento!

Todos voltean hacia Hagaza

- ¿Los conocen? - pregunto

- Si – dijo Dark – aun con la mano en su mejilla

- Por lo menos preséntalos, llegan a plenas horas del anochecer y entran como si nada

- Lo siento – dijo Malon

- Vamos a la cabaña, Link aun necesita descansar – dijo Dark

Todos excepto Hagaza y Link lo ven extrañados... ya en la cabaña Link regresa a la cama mientras los recién llegados toman asiento excepto Navi quien se encuentra con Link

- Bien Hagaza, ella – dijo Dark señalando hacia Link – es Navi

- Hola – dijo Navi

- Ella es Malon – dijo señalándola

- Hola - contesto

- Ya veo por que Dark me hablo mucho de ti – dijo Hagaza viéndolo de manera picara

Dark se sonroja y continua

- Esas dos bolas de pelos son Hikari y Shadow

- ¡Oye! – reclamo Hikari

- Aunque no entiendo que haces aquí Shadow

- Ordenes de Impa – contesto el felino de manera seria

- Ok – después volteo hacia... – Y esta imitación barata de Sheikah

- ¡Oye esta bien que no te agrado pero no es para que busques la manera de insultarme! – contesto molesto

- Dark... Sheik, tranquilos no es momento para pelear – dijo Link tratando de calmar los ánimos

Al escuchar el nombre de Sheik, Hagaza presto mas atención

- El empezó – dijo Sheik

- Simplemente no confió ni confiare en ti – dijo Dark

No muy lejos de allí, entre las sombras de los árboles un desconocido cubierto completamente con una capa observa detenidamente... frente a el un Wolfos blanco parece luchar contra algo que no ve... en su cuello... la Trifuerza se torna oscura y es cubierta por una gema negra

- De nada te servirá luchar, como los demás... pronto caerás – dijo con voz segura

- ¡Jamás! – contesto lanzando zarpazos al aire, en su desesperación el mismo se lastima el ojo derecho dejando una notable marca

Poco a poco el Wolfos cede

- Pagaras caro tu intervención, tú mismo te encargaras de entregarme al chico

- Si... amo – contesta sumiso

De regreso en la aldea

- No lo puedo creer – dijo Link con asombro

- Así es... por eso estaban tan preocupados – dijo Dark

- Dos semanas y lo dudas – dijo Navi

- Bueno es que una herida como esta tarda menos en sanar

- Si Link, una herida normal y con reposo – dijo Hagaza – pero en tu caso nunca estuviste quieto y tuviste una recaída que abrió la herida

- Bueno lo mejor es dejarlo hasta aquí... Ya es tarde – dijo Malon

- Ella tiene razón – dijo la gárgola – Dark

- ¿Si?

- En el cofre bajo la cama encontraras lo que necesitan para dormir... debo regresar a mi guardia

- Ok

Hagaza sale no sin dar un ultimo vistazo en especial hacia Sheik

- Brrr – dice el Sheikah en voz baja

- ¿Qué pasa Sheik? – dijo Malon

- Un escalofrió... no se hay algo muy familiar en ella pero no recuerdo donde...

- Simple – dijo Dark mientras le lanza unas colchas – todo Sheikah la conoce, bueno eso es prueba que tienes algo de ellos

- No me molestes – dijo Sheik molesto

- Creo que Sheik no da ni una – dijo Navi en voz baja

- No molestes bicho que si te oí

- Ya van a comenzar – dijo Malon

- No mejor hay le dejamos – contestan a coro

Dark y Link se quedan con cara de que paso... cerca de allí en el puesto de vigilancia junto a la muralla

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta Shipoo

- Averiguando quienes eran – dijo Hagaza al acercarse

- ¿Amigos de el orejas largas?

- Si... por cierto no deberías ir a dormir

- Estoy esperando a Kaishy

- ¿Le escribiste?

- Ordenes del anciano Kasuto... no se que tendrá en mente

Ambos observan al cielo cuando de repente el canto de un ave se escucha en la oscuridad

- Es Kaishy – dijo Hagaza

De entre las sombras una gran ave negra desciende posándose en el hombro de Shipoo haciéndole perder el equilibrio

- Espera, espera que me cai... go – Kaishy se eleva antes de el chico terminara en el suelo

- Ven acá – Hagaza extiende su brazo y el ave se posa en su antebrazo con mucha facilidad

Kaishy es como un águila real de plumaje negro, de sus fuertes garras; Shipoo desato un tubo de cristal del cual saco un pedazo de papel

- Acepto y llegara al amanecer – dijo doblando y guardando el trozo de papel

- Espero que el viejo Kasuto sepa lo que hace – dijo la gárgola

- Confía en el, siempre nos ha sacado de apuros

- Ya sabes soy como Dark,... no confió ni confiare en nadie

- No hay duda, de quien eres... buenas noches – dijo Shipoo alejándose con Kaishy volando detrás de el

Ya sola ella observa al cielo

- No hay duda de quien eres – se dijo a si misma en voz baja

En la mente de Hagaza...

En una oscura habitación iluminada vagamente por dos antorcha a punto de extinguirse, se escucha casi en susurros el llanto de una niña

- ¡Deja de llorar! – seguido al grito se escucha el fuerte sonido de un látigo

El llanto cede de casi manera instantánea

- Desconfía, solo eso te ayudara sobrevivir – dijo la voz de un hombre

- Pero...

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una pequeña gárgola negra de aspecto felino

- Nada de peros...somos los últimos ¡entiende!

- No... no quiero estar sola

En las profundidades del bosque, la misma gárgola adolescente corre a lo que sus pies dan ya que en sus alas lleva incrustadas varias flechas

- ¡Rápido!... ¡que no escape!...¡si que no escape!... ¡tiene que pagar lo que hizo!... ¡por aquí! – un grupo de personas la seguían

Sin darse cuenta queda acorralada

- ¡Al fin te tenemos! – varios hombres comenzaron a rodearla mientras ella solo se agazapaba

- ¡Disparen a la orden! – todos prepararon sus arcos... ¡Listos!

- ¡Alto!

De la nada un estallido ocurrió frente a la gárgola levantando una estela de luz

- ¿Quién eres?

- Eso no te incumbe... ¿por que no la dejan en paz?

Frente a la gárgola había aparecido un chico, de cabello rubio y ojos rojos, vestía una armadura Sheikah negra mientras que en su frente una banda con el emblema real sostiene una larga pluma dorada

- ¡Es un guardia real!... – grito uno

- Ella... ella ha estado robando nuestras presas y a causado hambre en nuestra aldea – dijo otro

- Pues... yo no los veo muy desnutridos – dijo el chico en tono de burla

La gárgola solo observaba a aquel que trataba de defenderla, pero pronto centro su atención en aquellos que querían lastimarla

- A menos que nos pagues los daños no la dejaremos – dijo el hombre que los dirigía

- Ok, ¿con esto será suficiente?

Ante la sorpresa de todos el joven lanza cinco rupias plateadas

- ¡Son mías!... ¡Sobre mi cadáver! – todos comienzan a pelear

- ¡Vamos!

El chico le da la mano para ayudarla a levantarse... En los campos de Hyrule días después...

- Veo que tus alas han sanado – dijo el chico

- Si – dijo ella aleteando con fuerza

- Espera casi me tumbas – tratando de no caer por la fuerza del viento

- Lo siento – dijo deteniéndose

- Y bien...

- ¿Qué?

- Aun no me has dicho tu nombre

- Este.. bueno... los de mi raza no solían tener nombre... todos éramos como hermanos

- ¿Solían, éramos? – ella baja la cabeza y el comprende su error - Yo ... lo siento

- Desconfiar... eso es lo que me ha mantenido viva

- Desconfiar... ¿desconfiarías de lo que te dicta tu corazón?... ¡Vamos Hagaza! – dijo divertido

- ¿Hagaza?

- Si... No hay nada mejor que llamar a un amigo por su nombre no crees – dijo viéndola a los ojos

- Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo – y ¿tu nombre?

- Yo soy...

Un fuerte presentimiento interrumpe los pensamientos de Hagaza

- Algo no esta bien... pero que será

Continuara...


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.- Traición

Próximo a amanecer, en los bosques una sombra recorre rápidamente alrededor de la muralla que protege la aldea, como buscando un punto débil... en el interior en un corral improvisado... el relincho de un corcel inquieto a comenzado a oírse mas frecuentemente... en una cabaña cercana

- ¿Epona?

Link despierta preocupado... observa a su alrededor y contempla el sueño de sus amigos

- Link... ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Navi

- No se... Epona... se oye muy inquieta

- ¿Quieres que investigue? – dice para después bostezar

- Yo iré

- Pero...

Link le hace la seña para que guarde silencio tras coger su gorra y la ocarina, le hace una seña para que lo siga... cuidadosamente y sin despertar a los demás salen de la cabaña... tras cerrar la puerta

- Vamos es por aquí

La fiel hada lo sigue sin titubear... al llegar al corral Epona relincha asustada y golpea la cerca tratando de escapar

- Tranquila amiga – dijo Link acercándose

- Cuidado Link esta muy alterada – dijo Navi

Sin pensarlo dos veces Link saca la ocarina y comienza a tocar la canción de Epona... lentamente la yegua se calma

- Se ha calmado – dijo Navi

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- ¡Hagaza! – dijo Link

- Deberías estar en cama

- Es que... – dijo el chico agachado y con la mano tras la nuca

- ¿Preocupado por tu amiga?

- Si

- Te pareces tanto a él – dijo Hagaza sonriendo

- ¿A quien?- pregunto Navi

Sin contestar Hagaza se pone en guardia... en eso se escucha el sonido de un cuerno...

- ¡Atacan! – grita un hombre

Seguido de eso una fuerte explosión ocurre al otro lado de la aldea

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Navi

En la cabaña... Shipoo entra abriendo la puerta de golpe y despertando a todos

- ¡Atacan la aldea! - grito

- ¿Qué? – dijeron todos menos Dark

- Link... ¿Dónde esta? – dijo Dark al ver que no estaba en la cama

Donde Link y compañía... Epona se inquieta al grado de romper la cerca de una sola cos

- ¡Epona!... ¡Tranquila! – le grita el chico

- ¡Aléjate!

Muy a tiempo Hagaza quita a Link del camino pues Epona corre hecha una furia hacia el lugar del ataque

- Sigámosla – dijo Link zafándose del agarre de la gárgola

- Link ¡No vayas!

Sin hacer caso Link la sigue junto con Navi

- No hay duda... de tal palo tal astilla – se dijo a si misma para correr tras el

En la entrada de la cabaña, Dark y compañía observan a todos correr en dirección contrario al ataque

- Donde se metió – dice Dark inquietándose

Repentinamente todos ven como Epona se dirige al lugar del ataque

- ¡Epona! – grita Malon

- ¿Qué pasa? – se dice a si mismo Sheik

- Es Link – dijo Hikari

Todos lo siguen con la vista... Dark va tras él y de Hagaza... En la entrada de la aldea, la muralla y algunas cabañas arden en un fuego incontrolable... Epona se coloca frente a ellas

- Por el amor de Nayru – dijo Link al llegar

- Link no debes estar aquí – le dice Dark al alcanzarlos

- Quédense atrás de mi – les dice Hagaza colocándose frente a ellos

- Vaya, vaya... al fin te encuentro Héroe del Tiempo

Las llamas de la entrada comienzan a formar un remolino el cual se divide en dos dejando un camino libre... de el una silueta familiar aparece...

- ¡Imposible! – dijo Link sin poder creerlo

- ¿Tú? – dijo Dark con ira

- Al fin dejaste ese tonto disfraz... patética sombra – le contesta

Frente a ellos se encontraba ni mas ni menos que...

- ¡Shetta! – grita Malon al llegar junto con Sheik, Shadow y Shipoo

- No, ... no puede ser Shetta – dijo Link aun incrédulo – su collar... y esa cicatriz

El Wolfo blanco sonríe y aúlla fuertemente con la cabeza en alto... segundos después una manada de wolfos negros aparecen tras el

- Recuerden el chico es mío... ¡Ataquen!

Los recién llegados atacan directamente mientras todos se disponen a defenderse

- ¡Dispérsense! – grita Hagaza

En eso Epona y Hagaza arremeten contra los wolfos en embestida... Dark lanza un silbido y Ráfaga llega de las caballerizas

- ¡Rápido Link sal de aquí! – grita Dark mientras Ráfaga se coloca a su lado

- Pero...

En eso dos wolfos saltan a Epona lanzándose directamente sobre Dark derribándolo

- ¡Dark! – Link repentinamente recibe un golpe en la espalda y cae al suelo

- ¡Link! – grita Sheik quien pelea contra dos wolfos - ¡Shadow!

Obedeciendo la orden el felino negro cubre al hylian... mientras Shetta y otros dos wolfos mas los rodean, no muy lejos de allí Malon y Hikari pelean desesperados contra tres wolfos, Mientras a lo lejos puede verse a Shipoo perseguido por uno

- ¡Wwwwwaaaaa! ¡no se olviden de mi! – grito saltando un barril el cual es destruido de un solo zarpazo por su cazador

- ¡Corre Shipoo! – Malon señala con el bastón hacia la bestia que persigue al niño

Ante sorpresa de ella una luz roja sale disparada hacia el wolfos y lo quema como si de una flecha de fuego se tratase... Mientras tanto donde Link

- Así que tu eres la sombra del rey de Gaiya – dijo Shetta sarcásticamente

- Link... cuando te de la señal sube a mi espalda – dijo el felino en voz baja

- ... – el chico solo asiente con la cabeza

- Acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas...

Cerca de allí

- ¡Ráfaga! ¡descarga! – grita Dark al no poderse librar de sus oponentes

El cuerno del corcel negro brilla y una poderosa corriente eléctrica impacta a los dos wolfos y a Dark al mismo tiempo

- ¡Aaaaahh... Shadow sácalo de aquí! – dijo antes de caer inconsciente

En eso ambos wolfos se lanzan sobre Shadow quien con una complicada maroma los esquiva

- ¡Ahora Link!

El chico sube a su espalda en el momento en que el felino cae a su lado, Shadow extiende sus alas y alza el vuelo

- ¡No escaparan!

Seguido del grito de Shetta, varias raíces brotan de la tierra y atan a los dos, haciéndolos descender

- ¡No lo atraparan tan fácilmente! – grita Sheik tras librarse de sus oponentes con ayuda de Malon

El joven Sheikah y Hagaza corren hacia Link y Shadow pero son detenidos por una barrera de raíces con espinas

- No por nada soy el guardián representante de los bosques ja, ja, ja

Hagaza alza el vuelo tratando de pasar la barrera pero las raíces se extienden y la derriban... lentamente el suelo donde se encuentra Shadow se convierte en arenas movedizas

- Ya eres mío – dijo Shetta observando como se hunden

- No puedo... soltarme

- Shadow – dijo Link – lo siento

- ¡No Link! – Navi golpea repetidamente las ataduras de ambos

Todos ven impotentes si poder hacer nada... repentinamente la suave melodía de una ocarina inunda el viento

- Ha llegado... – dice Shipoo con seriedad

- ¿De quien hablas? – dijo Malon

- ¿Qué demonios...? – dijo Shetta

Repentinamente las raíces que retenían a Shadow se rompen, debido al gran esfuerzo que hacia por elevarse; el y Link salen disparados al cielo, al ver su presa perdida Shetta nuevamente aúlla llamando a las aves del bosque... docenas de estas salen de las copas de los árboles en persecución del Héroe del Tiempo

- ¡Sujétate fuerte! – grita Shadow

- ¡Dime algo que no sepa! – dijo sorprendido

Continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19.- Amiga o enemiga

Decenas de aves van tras Link mientras en tierra...

- ¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir? – Shetta busca desesperadamente a su alrededor

- ¡A que no adivinas!

El grito de una mujer hace voltear al guardián en dirección al amanecer... al sol... quedando cegado momentáneamente

- No puedo creer que sigas siendo tan tonto y distraído

- ¿Quién eres?... ¡Muéstrate! – dijo restregando sus ojos con su pata

- ¡Vamos! – se escuchaba la vos alrededor – Creí que eras un Kokiri mas listo

No muy lejos de allí

- ¿Kokiri? – Malon y compañía se quedan sorprendidos

De repente

- ¡Waaaahh ...! – el grupo es distraído por un grito de Shadow y Link

Todos voltean hacia el cielo y ven como Shadow se dirige hacia ellos en picada

- ¡No es por nada pero...! – grito Shadow

- ¡Necesitamos una mano! – continuo Navi quien se sujetaba fuertemente del gorro de Link

- ¡Por acá Shadow! – grito Hikari volando hacia otro lado

Con dificultad el felino se eleva nuevamente sin embargo varias de las aves se dirigen hacia los chicos en eso Malon clava su bastón en el suelo

- ¡Escudo!

Tras su grito un haz de luz blanca los cubre ocasionando que las aves fuera de control se estrellen, cerca de allí Hikari vuela a una altura considerable mientras Shadow y compañía se dirigen hacia el con varias aves tras ellos

- ¡A mi señal! – grita Hikari

- ... – Shadow solo asiente

- ¡Ahora!

A un metro de estrellarse con su compañero Shadow desciende esquivándolo por lo que todas las aves se dirigen hacia Hikari

- ¡Fuego Sagrado!

Tras decirlo Hikari lanza una bola de fuego por la boca desintegrando a todas las aves... mientras tanto con Shetta

- ¡Donde diantres estas! ¡Muéstrate cobarde!

- A mi...- es escucha con tono de rabia – nadie...pero nadie me llama cobarde

En eso una sombra salta de entre las llamas y se lanza directamente contra el guardián quien esquiva el ataque con un salto hacia atrás... para sorpresa de todos se trata de una chica hilian de la edad de ellos pero en sus manos unos grandes guantes rojos distorsionaban sus brazos como si se tratasen de las garras de un león... al levantarse se pudo apreciar sus ojos rojos como la sangre ocultos entre varios mechones de su largo cabello rubio

- ¡Esto no se queda así remedo de guardián!

- ¡Eso es lo que crees vas a pagar caro tu intromisión!

- ¡Keisha destruye el cristal negro! – grito Shipoo

- ¡Tu no te metas zorruno! – grito Shetta

Tras decir eso dos largas raíces brotaron atando y amordazando al pequeño sheikah

- ¡Shipoo! – Malon se acerca mientras trata de soltarlo... Sheik se une a su esfuerzo

- ¡Dark responde! – Link y ambos felinos habían aterrizado cerca del chico

Link levanta cuidadosamente la cabeza de Dark quien tarda un poco en reaccionar... de repente

- ¡Garras de los leones rojos!

La joven lanza un zarpazo no esperado por el guardián y da justamente en el cuello

- ¿Acaso crees que con eso basta? – dijo Shetta sarcásticamente

- ¡Rayos!

Keisha salta hacia atrás viendo que su ataque no fue efectivo

- Ahora te recuerdo – dijo el Wolfos – eres la desterrada de Kasuto, aquella a quien todos temen

El comentario parece haber herido a Keisha

- Tu... tu... no... sabes... No sabes lo que estas diciendo!

Tras su grito de ira un remolino de viento comenzó a rodearla, su cabello vuela mostrando su rostro... lleno de rabia... sus ojos brillan de odio... cerca de allí Malon y Sheik logran desatar a Shipoo

- ¡Todos al suelo! – grito el zorruno

Todos obedecen justo a tiempo ya que una fuerte onda de viento pasa sobre ellos volando todo lo no clavado al suelo y levantando una gran polvadera... minutos después el polvo comienza a disminuir a lo lejos puede verse a Shetta totalmente noqueado frente a Keisha

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Link junto la cara de sorpresa de todos

- Ventisca de Farore – dijo Dark reaccionando

- Pero los ataques de Farore son mas de estrategia que de ofensiva – dijo Malon

- Así es... la ventisca distrajo a Shetta mientras ella arrancaba la gema negra

Nadie había notado que la chica tenia en su garra la mencionada roca

- ¿Pero a que hora se la ha quitado? – dijo Sheik sin perder el asombro

- ¡Muy bien, muy bien... veo que has mejorado!

El anciano Kasuto se acerca al campo de batalla

- Serás de mucha utilidad para liberar a los guardianes – continuo diciendo – aunque debes ser mas tolerante

- Y que tal si no quiero cooperar – dijo la joven si voltear

- La paz en Hyrule depende de tu ayuda además...

- ¡Yo no le debo nada a Hyrule, así que olvídalo! – en ese instante apretó tanto la gema que la convirtió en polvo

- Entonces contesta mi pregunta... ¿Por qué es que estas aquí?

La joven guardo silencio sin retirar la vista de su garra

- Se claramente lo que estas pensando... y se que no fallaras – pensó el anciano

- ¡Mañana partiremos! – grito volteando hacia los chicos – Hoy no estoy de humor - dijo alejándose

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos al no comprender lo que pasaba... rato después... el fuego ya se ha extinguido... todos los aldeanos reconstruyen lo destruido mientras dos cazadores vigilan a Shetta quien sigue noqueado donde lo dejaron... en una cabaña

- ¡Waaaahh! ¡no tan apretado que duele! – grito Dark

- Lo... lo siento - dijo Malon mientras vendaba el brazo del chico

- No es para tanto orejas largas – dijo Shipoo

- Si como tu no fuiste alcanzado por un rayo – dijo Dark

- Pues como se te ocurre dar esa orden montando a Ráfaga... tonto

- ¡Tu lo serás!

- ¡Bobo!

- ¡Escuincle!

- ¡Orejas largas!

- ¡Fenómeno!

- ¡Patética sombra!

En eso

- ¡Waaaahh! – gritan los dos ya que Malon pellizca a ambos en los brazos

- Dejen de comportarse como niños mimados – dijo cansada de la discusión

Al otro lado de la habitación

- No comprendo... ¿quien es ella? – dijo Link mientras miraba por la ventana

- No tengo ni idea, al parecer el anciano la conoce – dijo Sheik

- Por cierto... ¿Y tus deberes en el castillo?

- ¿Cuáles? – dijo Sheik notablemente nervioso - ¿A caso tu..?

- Se claramente quien eres y mas vale que regreses al castillo – dijo serio

- ¿Pero...?

- Nada de peros...si la paz de Hyrule depende de mi... estarás arriesgando todo el reino si te pasa algo... Zelda jamás me lo perdonaría – lo ultimo lo dijo en voz casi inaudible

- ¿Cómo sabes que yo...?

Link se aleja de él y se dirige a la salida

- ¡Simple! – dijo mientras todos voltean a verlo – ¡No caeré en la misma trampa dos veces Sheik! – dijo guiñándole el ojo antes de salir de la cabaña

- ¡¿De que estaban hablando?! – pregunta Dark

- ¡Que te importa!... – dijo Sheik

- ¡Ya veras!

Dark se levanta con la intención de sacarle la verdad al sheikah cuando de pronto... de un jalón Malon lo regresa a su lugar

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo molesta

- ¿Pero...?

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, al niño mimado no lo dejan pelear!

- ¡Zorruno de los mil demonios ven acá!

Sin que Malon pudiera detenerlo Dark comienza a perseguir a Shipoo por toda la habitación... Mientras tanto... afuera Link comienza a caminar buscando la manera de ayudar a los aldeanos a reconstruir... al principio se niegan pero a su insistencia lo dejan ayudar... Mientras tanto Sheik observa desde la ventana meditando...

- Se que Link tiene razón... pero como hacerle entender que... – su pensamiento es interrumpido por...

- ¡Ábrela que lleva bala!

Justo a tiempo Sheik se hace a un lado cuando Shipoo sale disparado por la ventana... para terminar estrellado en la cerca del corral frente a la ventana

- ¡Eso te pasa por buscarme pleito! – el grita Dark desde la ventana

Al parecer la pelea con el pequeño zorro-sheikah hizo olvidar a Dark el inicio de la discusión... Lejos de allí en el bosque el murmullo de una cascada distorsiona los sonidos... pero en la profundidad se escucha una canción... cerca de allí Navi busca algo o a alguien

Cuando mi vida se dio, el futuro la fortaleció, por un grave error, falle mi misión, que será de mi alma, es misterio de la vida, aun con esperanza, buscare una señal

La hada llega a la zona de la cascada y junto a unas rocas, encuentra una túnica, una cota de malla, y varios accesorios

* Por saber lo que se (no puedo hacer promesas), por saber lo que se (habrá secretos dentro de mi), no busques respuestas, solo la verdad, lo que oculta mi alma, es mi amor por ti

¿Por qué quieres descubrir... lo que se?

Navi se acerca y descubre a Keisha cantando en el agua

Existen otros mundos, mas que esta realidad, hacer los sueños realidad, quien tendrá la fortaleza, todo es maravilloso, aun en la oscuridad, pero al revelarlo, todo se perderá

* x 2

La hada observa cautelosa entre los matorrales para no ser vista

Si no sabes encontrarme, como es que me buscas, si no puedes volver, nada debes decir, si en realidad quieres saber, que es lo que haces aquí

* x 2

Repentinamente escucha pasos y trata de escabullirse pero es atrapada

No necesitas saber... lo que se

- Suéltame – dijo Navi casi ahogándose

- Guarda silencio – le contesta la voz de un chico

En una roca cercana a la joven llega un encapuchado

- Al fin te encuentro – dijo con voz varonil

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo la chica sin voltear

- Vaya modales... en fin necesito que me pagues

- ... – la joven no contesta

- Y sabes lo que quiero

- ¡Jamás! – grita volteando

- Pagaras o te atienes a las consecuencias... el tiempo y la paciencia se me acaba

- Esta bien... pero cumplirás tu promesa

- Así será

Continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20.- Doble identidad... Shetta

Keisha se aleja sin notar la presciencia del hada y de...

- ¿Podrías soltarme?... ¡Me ahogas! – dijo Navi aparentemente aplastada por alguien

- Lo siento pero era necesario

Al verse libre el Hada voltea a ver a su captor para darse cuenta de que era...

- ¿Pero quien o que eres tu? – dijo totalmente asombrada

- ¡Oye! – dijo ofendido

Es como una especie de dragón serpiente, con cabeza de zorro, cuatro largas plumas que nacen en su frente hacia atrás en forma de cresta, dos patas grandes y fuertes como las de un tigre y su cola como la de un pez, blanco como el mármol... en instantes casi transparente... sus ojos dorados como el sol... al parecer se comunica por telepatía

- Soy Brisa, una de las Almas del Viento – continuo diciendo

- ¿Almas del Viento?, ahora recuerdo el Gran Árbol Deku menciono de ellas son tres ¿no es así?

Brisa solo asiente

- ¡Bueno! – grito Navi echando humo de la furia - ¡Ya aclarado quien eres me vas a explicar por que hiciste eso!

- ¡Ssssshhh no grites que no estoy sordo! – dijo tapando sus orejas

- Ok, ok... 10, 9, 8, ... 3, 2, 1... ya me calme... soy Navi

- Lo siento pero era necesario que ella no te descubriera

- ¿Por?

- Por que me delatarías

- Bueno al parecer no soy la única espía – dijo sarcásticamente

- No mal interpretes... el padre Orca me ha enviado a vigilar a Keisha

- Pues como espía eres pésimo me acabas de revelar tu misión – critico Navi

- Simple querida Navi – dijo seguro de si – siendo el viento conozco todos tus secretos así que...

- ¡Eso es chantaje!

- Ja, ja, ja, no tanto... solo tengo mis defensas

Brisa flota y tras rodear a Navi se eleva hacia el cielo desapareciendo por completo

- ¡Genial! esto es cada vez mas complicado... ¡Rayos! por su culpa no escuche nada que dirá Link cuando le diga que no averigüe nada

Navi vuela de regreso a la aldea... cuando esta a punto de llegar se escucha el sonido de un cuerno y ella acelera su vuelo... en la aldea

- ¡El guardián del bosque ha escapado! – grita un guardia

Todos se ponen alerta mientras los chicos corren en dirección del grito

- ¡Como que escapo! – dijo el anciano Kasuto en el lugar

- ¡Ha escapado! en su lugar encontramos a este mocoso – dijo otro guardia empujando al chiquillo

Link y compañía llegan al lugar... muy lejos de allí en la aldea Kokiri

- ¡Oigan... – grito uno llamando la atención de todos – alguno de ustedes ha visto al jefe!

En la aldea hilian

- ¡Hola bobo! Cuanto tiempo sin verte – dice el chiquillo

- ¡Mido! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le contesta Link

- ¡Increíble! – dijo Navi, no recibiendo buena cara del niño

- Libérenlo – ordeno el anciano – es el líder Kokiri

- ¡A la orden Maestro! – dijeron ambos soldados desatando a Mido al instante

- De esto, a la hospitalidad Gerudo... prefiero a las Gerudo – dijo sobandose la cabeza

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta el Wolfos? – dijo Dark tomándolo del cuello

En eso Keisha llega al lugar

- Te sugiero que lo sueltes si no quieres perder el brazo de una buena mordida – dijo la chica

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo observándola

En el instante en que voltea hacia el Kokiri se da cuenta de que sostiene del cuello a un molesto Shetta

- ¿Pe...pero... – dijo soltándolo

- ¿Acaso tu y Mido? – pregunta Link inseguro

Shetta solo asiente... rato después todos se encuentran reunidos en la parte central de la aldea

- Creo que nos debes una explicación – dijo Navi

- Si... pero antes que nada – dijo el Wolfos cabizbajo – les debo a todos una disculpa... en especial a usted y a los aldeanos – dijo dirigiéndose al patriarca

- No hay problema – dijo el anciano sonriendo – ya estamos acostumbrados a esta clase de desastres

En eso Keisha le lanza una mirada asesina... por lo que el anciano se hace el distraído

- ¡Gracias! – tras un suspiro – ¿Se preguntaran como es posible esto?

Todos excepto Keisha asienten...

" Todo comienza desde la era de las Diosas... una vez escrita la profecía del Héroe del Tiempo, las Diosas previnieron la posibilidad de que el espacio tiempo se distorsionara a causa de sus acciones... por lo que eligieron a cinco criaturas de los cinco puntos mágicos de esta tierra. "

- Eso explica la diversidad de razas en los guardianes... – interrumpió Dark

Tras un destello de luz Shetta se transforma en Mido y le da un zape en la cabeza

- ¡No interrumpas!

- Genial como si no tuviera suficiente con el fenómeno – murmuro Dark mientras se sobaba el golpe

- ¡Te escuche! – dijo Shipoo

- ¡Pareces niño Dark! – dijeron Hikari y Shadow a la vez

- ¡No peleen! – dijo Malon

" En fin su trabajo era mantener todo lo relacionado al tiempo en orden y como no era un trabajo sencillo de ocultar... las diosas les dieron el don de transformarse en las criaturas mas comunes del área a la que pertenecen y la divina gracia de renacer y comenzar una nueva vida... siempre y cuando su muerte fuera natural "

- ¿Pero – interrumpió Link – por que están ayudando a causas del Mal?

- Buena pregunta Link – dijo Sheik – comenzando por el ¿por que nos atacaste?

- ¡Uno a la vez quieren! – dijo Mido

- Ok – contestaron los dos a la vez

" Hace mucho tiempo los cinco guardianes nos vimos envueltos en una guerra... Humanos, Hilians, Gerudos, Gorons, Zoras, Dekus... todo tipo de raza... la lucha fue por el dominio de las tierras... en el combate por apaciguarlos cayeron tres de mis compañeros. "

- Los cuales son controlados por esos cristales negros – interrumpo Keisha

- ¡Exacto!, pero solo pueden ser retirados por seres del lado oscuro – dijo Mido

Al comentario todos voltean a ver a Keisha

- ¿Qué me ven? – dijo extrañada

- ¡Nada, nada! - dijo el anciano

- ¿Cómo que nada? – dijo Sheik – ella logro liberar a Shetta digo a Mido de ese cristal

- O sea se que ¿yo pertenezco a el enemigo? – dijo Keisha sarcásticamente

- Eso lo podrías explicar tu – le responde de manera retadora

Keisha se acerca mas al grupo y levanta su mano derecha a la altura del pecho... su mano es normal como la de cualquier hilian... pero repentinamente comienza a tornarse roja y a cambiar de forma

- Se dice que estoy poseída por un demonio, por eso me llaman la desterrada de Kasuto

En esos instantes el anciano se veía visiblemente nervioso mientras la mano de la chica tomaba la forma de la garra de un león

- Disfraz, magia o espejismo no se sabe que es pero – dice sonriendo – si que he causado líos a esta aldea

Cada vez se acerca mas a Sheik mientras que Shadow se pone en guardia...

- Al menos yo si admito lo que soy y no me oculto tras una mascara

Justo en el momento que pasa a su lado

- No es así... princesa – murmura pasando su garra cerca de su cuello

Keisha se aleja del grupo en dirección a la caballeriza, Sheik solo traga saliva...

- Discúlpenla pero ella siempre ha sido así – dijo el anciano

- No siempre – dijo Mido – se comporta así desde la muerte de su padre

- ¡Explíquense! – dijo Sheik visiblemente alterado - ¡Acaso ella puede leer la mente o cosas por el estilo!

- Calma Sheik – dijo Hikari – no es para tanto

- La verdad ella adquirió gran variedad de poderes a través de su talismán

- ¿Talismán? – dijeron todos excepto el anciano y Shipoo

- Es por eso que fue enviada al Monasterio de la Montaña Pico de Ave... allí los sacerdotes pueden calmarla y enseñarle a dominar sus poderes – dijo el anciano

- ¡Momento, momento, momento! ¿A eso se refería con el ¡Partimos mañana!? – pregunto Dark

El anciano se levanta de su lugar y asiente...

- Ese es el lugar mas tranquilo que existe... por lo que se, es un lugar protegido por las Diosas

- ¿Mido? – dijo Link viendo al Kokiri

- Así es, allí residen las almas del viento; ellas protegen e impiden a cualquier ser o energía oscura penetrar el recinto...será un buen lugar para que te resguardes un tiempo

- Piénsenlo bien... Keisha es la única que los puede guiar de manera segura a ese lugar – dijo el anciano

- ¡Bbrrrrr! Y con ese temperamento dudo que nos quiera esperar – dijo Navi ocultándose en la gorra de Link

Sin mas por hablar todos se levantan y se disponen a separarse... Link observa hacia donde la chica se dirigió hasta perderla de vista

- ¡Bien no se que piensen ustedes! Pero yo voy a seguir ayudando – dijo Link volteando hacia sus amigos y señalando a la reconstrucción del pueblo

- Espera... ¿Qué es lo que haremos con respecto a...? – dijo Sheik

- Por lo pronto – dijo interrumpiendo – tu y Shadow volverán al castillo

- ¿Pero... – dijo tratando de cambiar la decisión de Link

- Hyrule depende mas de ti – dijo alejándose junto con Navi

- ¿Pero Link...? – Malon coloca su mano en el hombro impidiéndole seguir al hilian

- Nada de lo que digas lo hará cambiar de parecer – dijo Malon

Tras un suspiro volteo hacia Malon

- Tienes razón Malon... ¡Shadow! Vamos

- Si – dijo el felino colocándose a su lado

- Partiremos al amanecer

Sheik y Shadow se dirigen a la cabaña mientras tanto

- Malon – dijo Dark

- Si – contesto ella

- Será mejor que tu también regreses

- ¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida

- Quiero que Hikari acompañe a Shadow – dijo con desconfianza – aun no me siento seguro que él este con la Princesa Zelda además...

- ¡¿Qué?! – interrumpió molesta – ¡así que a ti te preocupa mas la princesa!

- ¿Malon? – dijo sorprendido su reacción

- ¡Pues para tu información! – dijo clavándole la punta del dedo en el pecho – ¡los voy a acompañar quieras o no... Link es para mi mas que un amigo... entendiste!

Ante la sorpresa de Mido, Hikari y Shipoo por no decir la de Dark... ella se gira y se aleja visiblemente enojada al grado que todos incluidos los cucos y otros animales le dejaban el camino libre

- Pega duro ¿no crees? – dijo Shipoo tratando de sacar a Dark de su trance

- No le conocía ese lado – dijo el felino

- Será que, o es valiente o esta aburrida de la vida en el rancho – dijo Shetta

- ¡Waaaahh! – grito Shipoo

- ¿Qué?

- De perdis avisa del cambio que espantas – dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente

- ¿Qué insinúas? – dijo molesto

Dark no prestaba atención a la discusión... de repente un fuerte aleteo se escucha sacándolo de sus pensamientos... Hagaza desciende cerca de ellos

- Me ha enviado May... quiere hablar contigo – dijo la gárgola

- Ok ¿Dónde esta? – respondió con semblante serio

- En la cabaña del viejo... ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto al sentir el cambio

- No... no me pasa nada

El chico se aleja sin voltear

- ¿Qué le pasa? - dijo desconcertada

- Ni idea –contestaron los tres al unísono

Tras un suspiro

- Bien... ¿ayudan a construir o a preparar la comida?

- ¡Comida! – respondieron

- Dije preparar... no que ya esta – aclaro la gárgola

- ... esté... mejor voy con Dark – dijo Hikari alejándose

- Yo voy con Link – dijo Shetta corriendo del lugar

- ... yo, ... yo... – tartamudeo Shipoo

- ¡Tu no te escapas! – dijo Hagaza jalándolo de la oreja

- ¡No es justo!

Continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21.- El cambio de...

Mas tarde Link ayuda a Malon a curar las ligeras heridas de Epona causadas por el enfrentamiento

- ¿Qué te pasa Malon? – preguntó Link al verla muy pensativa

- No se... es que no entiendo su reacción

- ¿Te refieres a Epona o a Dark? – dijo mientras se ponía en cuclillas para revisar una de las patas de la yegua

Ese comentario la hizo sonrojar

- No seas tonto Link me refiero a Epona ¿Por qué creíste que...

- Bueno... como te molesto lo que te dijo...

- ¿Escuchaste?

- Con esos gritos – dijo de manera burlona – hasta un Wolfos se asustaría

Malon se pone roja y reacciona dándole un empujón y por la incomoda posición en que él se encontraba cae de sentón en el suelo

- ¡ja, ja, ja, si vieras como te pusiste! – dijo Link en el suelo

- ¡Link eres... desesperante! – contesto molesta

- Ya te acostumbraras – dijo Navi quien volaba cerca de ellos

No muy lejos de allí Sheik observaba sentado en la cerca mientras Shadow se encontraba echado sobre una caja

- Desearía ir con ellos – dijo el chico en voz baja

- El sabe quien eres... además tiene razón – contesto el felino negro

- Lo se – contesto sin animo

En eso Shadow comenzó a olfatear el aire

- Huele a... pescado

A Sheik solo le sale una gota de sudor... en eso llega Hikari con un gran pez en el hocico

- ¿Donde sacaste eso? – pregunto Sheik

- mmm... mmmm... mmmmh

- No hables con la boca llena – dijo Shadow

Hikari lo pone en el suelo

- Me lo dio Hagaza... y ¡no te doy! – contesto de manera infantil

- ¿Qué no me das? ¡Ahora veras!

Instantes después se ve a Hikari corriendo por toda la aldea con su pez seguido de un celoso Shadow

- ¡Felinos! – dijo Sheik con una gota de sudor en la frente

- ¡Ese par nunca cambia!

Sheik voltea sorprendido para toparse con Dark

- ¿Y esa ropa?

- No me lo recuerdes – dijo Dark sin animo

- Se trata de la tortura llamada May

Tras el joven se encontraba Shipoo

- Te dije que no me lo recordaras

*** Flash back ***

- ¿Para que me querrá May? – Dark se caminaba pensativo

- ¡May te espera! – dijo Yesaki saliendo de la cabaña

- Ok – contesto el hilian de ojos rojos

Tras entrar a la cabaña

- ¡Que bien ya llegaste! – dijo May

- ...eh... – titubeó Dark - Si ¿que necesitabas?

May se acerca a la mesa y toma unas prendas

- He pasado toda la semana haciéndolo espero que te guste...

Ella le entrega en las manos una túnica negra con gorra y todo muy similar a la de Link... Dark queda impactado

- ¿Y bien?...

- No debiste molestarte...

- Claro que no es molestia... anda pruébatelo – dijo señalando la habitación

- Ok

- Ha pero primero ponte esto

May señalo una cota de malla que estaba sobre el respaldo de una silla

- Una cota... ¿pero May...? – dijo tomando la prenda

- No te preocupes es toda tuya – dijo sonriendo

Minutos después...

- ¡Bueno ya Dark!... te tardas mas que yo cuando me arreglo para una cita – dijo la joven

- ¡Ya voy! Es que no me acostumbro – contesto

Dark sale ...

- ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Divino, Divino! ... aunque le faltan unos pequeños ajustes

En eso entra Yesaki a la cabaña

- Hey Dark ... ¿Cómo te va con la tortura?

- ¡Yesaki! – reclamo la chica

- Cuando se trata de modas mi hermanita enloquece y es una verdadera tortura

- Hasta ahora me lo dices – dijo Dark con una gota de sudor en la frente

Yesaki no aguanta y se hecha a reír nomás de ver al hilian sobre un banquito como maniquí de diseñadora y May rodeando al joven ajustando la túnica por diferentes lugares ya que la túnica llegaba hasta sus tobillos y parecía vestido...

- Ja, ja, ja, ¿Por qué será que aun me sorprende esta escena? – dijo Yesaki

- Dímelo tú – dijo Dark

- Ho quieto Dark que te pincho – dijo May con varios alfileres en la boca y cortando el largo

*** Fin del flash back ***

- Pues se te ve bien – dijo Sheik después de escuchar el relato

- Gracias – le contesta sonriendo

- Pues yo digo que se ve ridículo – dijo Shipoo

- ¡A ti quien te pidió tu opinión chicle con patas!

- ¿Qué es un chicle? – dijeron Sheik y Shipoo a la vez

- Olvídenlo – dijo Dark sentándose en la caja que anteriormente estaba Shadow

Frente a ellos pasa Shadow con el pez y con Hikari detrás de el

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – grito Hikari

- ¡Mmmmm!... (traducción: ¡Nunca!)

- Y tú te crees de buenos modales ¡Devuélvelo!

Ambos felinos desaparecen tras una cabaña

- Y como dije ese par nunca cambia – dijo Dark con una gota de sudor

- ¡Oye Dark! – dijo Sheik

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo es el mundo del que vienes?

- ¿Y eso ahora por que el interés?

- ¿Vienes de otro mundo? – dijo Shipoo con sorpresa – por eso eres un orejón tan extraño

- ¡Vete de aquí fenómeno! – contesto molesto

Dark lo toma del cuello y lo lanza lejos

- ¡Waaaaahhh!

- No era para tanto – dijo Sheik algo nervioso

- No te preocupes de todas maneras es mas cabeza dura que un Moblin...

Del otro lado de la aldea...

- ¡Dame mi pescado! – gritaba Hikari siguiendo a Shadow

- ¡Echen pajaaaaa!

En ese instante ambos felinos voltean sin dejar de correr... y justo en el momento en que Shipoo cae sobre ellos todos se estrellan contra alguien... de regreso con Dark

- En realidad no es otro mundo, es el futuro – dijo algo desanimado

- Pero si eres hermano de Link... ¿cómo es que vienes del futuro? - pregunto Sheik

- Fui enviado por un hechicero cuando era niño...

La platica es interrumpida por un fuerte relincho de Epona... al parecer la llegada de Shetta la había asustado

- ¡Por todos los cielos Shetta! – grito Malon - ¡No te aparezcas así!

- Lo siento – dijo transformándose en Mido

- ¡Calma Epona! – Link hacia hasta lo imposible por calmar a la asustada yegua

Dark se levanta de un brinco de la caja y se acerca al grupo... era claro que no quería recordar su pasado

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – pregunto acercándose al grupo

- No te preocupes ya se esta calmando – dijo Link sin verlo... pero cuando voltea y lo ve un escalofrió recorrió toda su cuerpo

- ¿Y ese cambio de ropa? – pregunto Mido

- Es regalo de May – al comentario Malon pone cara de molesta

En eso...

- ¡Fue Shipoo quien nos distrajo! – se escucho un grito de Shadow

- ¡No fue mi culpa!... ¡fue Dark! –grito Shipoo

- ¡También fue Shadow! – grito Hikari

Sheik se baja de la cerca y todos voltean en la misma dirección en la cual se ve una nube de polvo y de ella salen Hikari y Shadow seguidos de un joven Keaton Blanco los tres visiblemente asustados y huyendo de...

- ¡Esta me las van a pagar los tres! – se escucho la voz de Keisha

De la nube de polvo aparece una leona... del mismo tamaño que los felinos a diferencia que su pelaje era de un naranja rojizo... curiosamente vestía una armadura roja con dorado... se encontraba cubierta de lodo y corría furiosa tras los tres fugitivos... para sorpresa de todos

- ¡Fue un accidente! – grito el Keaton con la voz de Shipoo

Los tres se frenan quedando acorralados en la esquina formada por la muralla y el corral, muy cerca de los chicos

- ¡Ahora verán su accidente! – dijo la leona con la voz de Keisha

La leona se lanza pero algo bloquea su ataque... una ráfaga de viento la lanza hacia atrás...

- ¿Qué demonios fue...?

- ¡Oh no! Lo que mas temía – dijo Mido

Ante la mirada atónita de todos Epona había protegido a los fugitivos

- No hay duda que tienes mal temperamento Keisha – se escucho una voz proveniente de la yegua

- ¡No te metas en esto! – grito la leona

- Si quieres pelea ... será conmigo

En eso una luz cubrió a Epona y tras el destello apareció una Gerudo, de piel cobriza y cabello rojo, vestía el típico traje Gerudo blanco y en su frente una gema blanca adornaba su rostro haciendo resaltar sus ojos extrañamente azules...

- Pero será en condiciones iguales... – dijo la Gerudo

- ¡Así será!... – contesto

Al igual que con Epona una luz cubrió a la leona... apareciendo en su lugar Keisha... quien vestía la armadura mencionada anteriormente...

Continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22.- Espías...

El sol se oculta en el firmamento dando su ya acostumbrado espectáculo de colores, el viento arrecia en el abrasador desierto; pero en la penumbra de unas ruinas milenarias...

- ¡Ha fallado! – se escucha un grito con tenebrosa voz acto seguido se escucha un fuerte golpe

- Se lo advertí amo – se escucha la voz de Kimera

- Aun el espíritu del desierto esta con ellos – dijo Fire

- Yo dije que el protector del bosque era de poco fiar – dijo Draco

Tras un golpe en seco se hace la luz... se encienden unas viejas antorchas sostenidas por tres estatuas humanas corroídas por el moho y la humedad... en una especie de sala circular cada estatua se encuentra separada de las demás por cascadas de agua oscura las cuales ocultan los nichos donde descansan los guardianes... en el centro de la sala, sobre la superficie del agua que la invade... un emblema negro de la Trifuerza flota dando pie firme a un encapuchado

- ¡Están juzgando mi inteligencia! – grita el encapuchado

- ¡Para nada amo! – contestan sumisos los tres guardianes

En eso del oscuro techo baja con un delgado hilo lo que parece ser una araña

- ¿Qué noticias me traen?... mis espías – pregunta el hechicero

La supuesta araña que aun se balancea parece ser una simple esfera con ocho patas... repentinamente esta esfera se abre mostrando un ojo... rojo como el de un sheikah cualquiera... pero a simple vista se notan una gran cantidad de venas rojas...

- ¿Y bien?... – pregunta al irritado ojo

El ojo se torna plateado y como si fuese un espejo muestra lo que sucede en villa Kasuto

- ¡Que bien!... aun tengo un as bajo la manga – dijo con mucha confianza

En la villa parece ser un simple atardecer salvo...

- ¡Si lo que quieres es pelea la tendrás! – grito Keisha mostrando sus garras rojas

- Lo que necesitas es una buena lección – contesto la Gerudo

- Ha y quien me la va dar ¿tu? – dijo sarcásticamente

La joven Gerudo no contesta pero la reta haciéndole señas con la mano y en posición de defensa (Como la que hace Fox Mc Cloud en SSBM al retar ¬¬ no sean mal pensados)

- Problemática... apenas despierta y empieza peleando – dijo Mido a los demás

Furiosa por la reta Keisha se lanza al ataque dispuesta a clavar sus garras sobre la chica, pero con un ágil movimiento de sus manos la Gerudo hace aparecer una gigantesca cimitarra... tan grande que cubre por completo su cuerpo... debido a la velocidad del ataque Keisha no alcanza a frenar y se estrella de lleno contra la espada que en esos momentos era usada como escudo

- 10, 9, 8... – repentinamente Shipoo aparece como arbitro al estilo lucha libre triple A

- Ni cuentes zorruno que de esta no se levanta – dijo la chica de piel cobriza

- ... ¿vencida de un solo golpe?... no te lo creo

La Gerudo levanta su cimitarra con una sola mano con demasiada facilidad sorprendiendo a todos

- ¡Woao! es muy fuerte – dijo Malon

- Lo veo y no lo creo – dijo Shipoo

En ese instante la espada cambia a un tamaño normal... hecho esto ella la coloca en su cinturón mientras le da la espalda a Keisha quien esta semiinconsciente en el suelo

- No ha sido un solo golpe – dijo Dark en voz baja

- Fueron cuatro no es así – dijo Link

El joven solo asiente

*** Flash back en cámara lenta ^^***

A menos de un metro que Keisha la tocara... aparece la cimitarra... la Gerudo la clava, saltando y usando el mango como caballo de gimnasia le alcanza a dar dos patadas en el rostro y al tocar suelo le da un golpe con el pie en la nuca para después hacer que la Sheikah se estrelle en la espada...

*** Fin del flash back ***

- Es extremadamente rápida... – se dijo a si mismo Sheik en vos baja mientras se acerca a los chicos

- ¿Dónde esta Epona? – pregunta Malon

- Ella es Epona - contesta Mido

- ¡¿Qué?! – dicen todos a coro

- ¡Si yo soy Epona!

La joven Gerudo se acerca al grupo

- ¿Tenias que despertar? Y luego así... mira nomás como dejaste a la chica – dijo Mido

- ¿Si es que es chica? – dijo sarcásticamente – además yo despierto como se me de la gana Shettito – contesto

Al comentario Mido se pone rojo de furia mientras los demás están atónitos a la discusión y Keisha sigue semiinconsciente en el suelo... repentinamente una luz ciega a todos y aparece Shetta sobre la Gerudo en el suelo

- ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que... – ruge furioso

- No te diga si, mero me gusta – contesto sonriendo

- Genial otro loco que se transforma – pensó Dark

- No lo... puedo creer... – Malon se desmaya para su fortuna Shadow le evita la caída

Cerca de allí alguien comienza reaccionar

- ¡Ay mamá gata! ¿qué Goron me atropello? – dijo Keisha tirada en el suelo y boca bajo

Link y Dark se acercan por ambos lados para ayudarla a levantarse, ambos se colocan en cuclillas y lentamente la voltean boca arriba, mientras ella se sostiene la nuca y lentamente abre los ojos

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Link

- ... – ella no contesto mientras su vista se fijaba en el cielo

- ¡Oye se que puedes hablar, no seas... – el reclamo de Dark es interrumpido

- Chicos pase lo que pase... no se muevan – les dijo a los dos en voz baja

Ambos chicos se ven fijamente a los ojos sin comprender cuando de pronto, con un movimiento rápido Keisha empuja a Dark alejándolo de ella y Link

- ¿Pero que rayos te pasa? – dijo tirado en el suelo

En ese preciso momento ella lanza a Link lejos de donde se encontraba

- ¡Waaaaa! – grita al caer

- ¡Link! – grito Sheik

Mientras se levantaba del suelo Keisha no dejaba de ver hacia arriba mientras que en el sitio donde se encontraban los chicos había varias púas negras clavadas, las cuales estallan repentinamente en una nube morada... todos voltean a ver en la misma dirección ... muy pero muy lejos de allí...

- Han descubierto al espía – dijo Fire

- Pero no será en vano – dijo el hechicero

De regreso en la aldea... volando sobre ellos, se encontraba un ojo muy similar a los grabados del Templo del espíritu... alas, garras de ave y un solo ojo irritado el cual se torna borroso y como un espejo comienza a mostrar al enemigo entre la oscuridad... pero debido a la altura con la que volaba nadie logra distinguir su aspecto

- ¡No importa cuanto se esfuercen! ¡Ganon regresara! – se escucha la voz del hechicero

Si dar tiempo de reaccionar el ojo regresa a su forma natural y de la pupila salen disparadas varias púas en dirección a Link

- ¡Cuidado... Link! – gritan todos

Para sorpresa de todos las púas se clavan y atónitos ven como era que Keisha estaba allí cubriendo al chico y recibiendo el ataque de lleno... siete púas negras clavadas en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen

- Keisha ... – dijo Link mientras se levantaba

- ¡Garras de los leones rojos!

Para sorpresa de todos la joven da un salto alcanzando a la criatura... para después caer bajo de el

- ¡Maldita entrometida! – grita el hechicero

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho en el viento, tras eso el espía se divide en tres, como rebanado por un chuchillo y estalla dejando solo una nube oscura que se disipa con el viento... Muy lejos de allí

- ¡Maldición! – grito el hechicero

- ¿Por qué deja el trabajo de un guardián a un simple espía de bajo nivel?... – pensó Kimera sin salir de su escondite

- ¡Con los mil demonios! ¡Kimera!

- Si amo – contesto la chica

- ¡Ve tras ellos y no regreses si él!

- ¡A sus ordenes!

De entre las aguas la chica hylian sale y desaparece frente al hechicero

- ¿Por qué la envió a ella? – reclamaron los otros guardianes sin salir de su escondite

- No es justo – dijo Fire

- ¿Por qué rayos siguen criticándome?

- ¡Para nada amo! Solo preguntamos – contestaron a coro

En la villa

- ¿Qué sucedió? – dijo Malon al despertar

Cerca de allí Link, Dark y Sheik rodeaban a Keisha

- Keisha ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Dark colocándose junto a la joven

Ella se encontraba de rodillas sosteniéndose la parte herida por el espía

- Esto no pinta bien ... – contesto en voz baja – debemos partir ahora mismo

- Pero... – dijo Link

- Ella tiene razón – interrumpo Sheik – seguro mandaran a uno de los guardianes

- Estas herida que no... - dijo Link a punto de tocar una de las púas para retirársela

- ¡No la toques! – le grita Keisha dándole un manazo

- Esas púas están envenenadas – dijo Epona acercándose a ellos – con solo que te rocen tu tiempo estará contado

- Hay una forma de retirarlas – dijo Dark – pero será mejor que te acuestes

Keisha se recuesta en el suelo mientras frente a ella Dark comienza a concentrarse

- ¡Waaaaa!

Tras el grito la joven esta a punto de sujetarse la herida cuando...

- ¡Que no se mueva! – grito Dark

En eso Link, Sheik, Epona y Shipoo, evitan que se mueva... Dark cierra los ojos y mueve los brazos y las manos como si sujetara una estaca... mientras tanto en la herida una de las púas comienza a brotar conforme al movimiento de Dark...

Continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23.- Viaje de ilusiones

La oscuridad ha dominado al bosque, entre el follaje y los árboles; se distinguen el correr de tres siluetas... al frente una leona de piel rojiza avanza a lo que sus patas dan, sin embargo unas vendas y una mancha color carmín revelan su herida, tras ella Epona; lleva en su lomo a Malon y a Link visiblemente cansados... atrás Dark y un dormido Shipoo los siguen montados en Ráfaga cuidando la retaguardia...

Paso a paso el bosque va cediendo paso a una pradera iluminada por la luz de la Luna, en la lejanía puede observarse una montaña de varios picos, rodeada por colinas y bosques...

- ¡Esa... esa es! – grito Keisha sin dejar de correr – ¡la... la montaña... Pico de ave!

- ¿Falta menos? – pregunto Link

- ¡Tres... horas... de... camino!

Keisha comienza a disminuir el paso hasta detenerse en una pequeña colina...

- Tres horas... – su voz denota un cansancio extremo – por los laberintos de ilusiones, una y media si seguimos a este paso

- ¿Los laberinto de ilusiones? – pregunto Malon

- Wizrobes, Poes y otras criaturas oscuras habitaban esa zona – dijo Dark – sin embargo al ser expulsados por los sheikahs, maldijeron el lugar para que aquellos que invadieran su antiguo territorio se perdieran hasta la muerte

- Solo aquellos – continuo Epona – que son despreciados, tal y como lo fueron ellos; pueden pasar libremente

- Debemos continuar – dijo Keisha

Sin embargo al intentar correr de nuevo se tropieza con una roca y cae unos metros cuesta abajo

- ¡Keisha! – grita Link bajando de Epona y corriendo hacia la leona

- ¿Esta bien? – pregunto Dark acercándose en Ráfaga

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunta Shipoo al despertar

Dark baja de Ráfaga y ayuda a Link a levantar a Keisha, ambos la mueven hasta recostarla sobre su lado derecho

- Keisha – dijo Link con preocupación al ver que las vendas estaban rotas y la herida continuaba sangrando

En eso un ligero brillo rodeo su cuerpo y ella volvió a la normalidad

- Su brillo ha cambiado, eso significa... – dijo Dark con preocupación – que esta demasiado débil para continuar

- Entonces acamparemos – dijo Link

- No... – dijo Keisha con dificultad – si lo hacemos... nos alcanzaran

- ¿Pero... si tu no puedes mas?... es mejor acampar

Dark observa el camino recorrido tras un momento de silencio

- Ella tiene razón no podemos detenernos – dijo el joven

- Una energía maligna viene tras nosotros – interrumpió Shipoo

- ¿Pero como seguir? Ella ya no nos puede guiar – dijo Malon

Keisha la ve detenidamente y observa su cinturón

- ¡Ese... es eclipse... ¿no es así?! – dijo señalando el báculo de Malon

- Si me fue regalado por...

- El los podrá guiar – interrumpió sin dejar que Malon terminara de hablar – extiéndelo...

Ella obedece sacudiéndolo y cuando este recupera su tamaño normal

- "e rusice toc jec o cu cidu qiau u tedto ma sehuqed ej ufidku... monasterio pico de ave" – dice Keisha

En ese instante un haz de luz parece indicar el camino

- Sigan esa luz... pase lo que pase no tomen atajos... toque una pared o pase un abismo... ustedes deben seguir la luz... no se fíen de las apariencias ya que nada es lo que aparenta en ese lugar

- ¿Pero y tu? – pregunto Link preocupado

- Me quedare aquí, simplemente ya no puedo mas

- No...

- No te preocupes tarde o temprano los alcanzare

Sin decir mas ella cierra sus ojos quedando inconsciente

- No podemos...

- No Link – interrumpió Dark – debemos seguir

- Pero..

- Yo me quedare – dijo Navi

- Bien, Link sube a Epona – dijo Dark con tono serio

Si poder hacer nada mas los chicos suben a sus respectivos corceles y continúan su camino... cuando se pierden de vista

- Por las diosas... cuídense – murmuro Navi quien volaba sobre la inconsciente chica

Trote a trote el grupo se acercaba a un ...

- ¡Un acantilado! – grito Malon nerviosa y aferrándose a la espalda de Link

- ¡Sigue! recuerda lo que dijo Keisha – grito Dark con Shipoo sujeto de su espalda

Epona y Ráfaga continúan trotando hacia la orilla y dando un salto todos pudieron ver el fondo, escarpadas paredes llenas de rocas filosas y un fuerte torrente de agua en un empedrado río, pero cual fue la sorpresa que cuando creyeron caer ambos corceles tocaron el viento como si de tierra firme se tratara

- Solo es un espejismo – dijo Link, seguido de su palabras el acantilado desapareció

- Bien solo sigamos a eclipse – dijo un animado Shipoo y apuntando hacia el haz de luz

- ¡Mira quien habla! el que me clavó las uñas a la espalda – dijo Dark algo molesto

- Lo siento – dijo con la mano tras la nuca

- Continuemos

Ya lejos de allí

- Santas diosas que desesperación - decía Navi volando en círculos – esa energía maligna casi ya esta aquí

- ¡Cuidado!

Al escuchar el grito Navi se queda estática viendo a la cima de la colina, una esfera de fuego azul se dirigía directamente a ellas... sin poder reaccionar solo espero el impacto, el cual fue de Brisa quien la quito del camino, seguido de eso la esfera se estrella en el suelo incendiando el lugar con sus características llamas celestes

- ¿Por qué te detuviste? – dijo el alma del viento

- ¿Qué lizardo me embistió? – dijo la hada tratando de recuperarse del golpe

- ¡Oye! – dijo molesto

- ¡Keisha! – grito al ver las llamas – ¡¿dónde esta?!

Afortunadamente en el momento en que Brisa embistió a Navi el mismo empujo a Keisha de un coletazo evitando que el fuego le diera directamente

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – dijo Navi volando hacia Keisha

- ¡No escaparan!

Hada y Alma voltean con nerviosismo solo para ver un Keese mas grande de lo normal seguido de un numeroso grupo de Moblin's

- Estamos perdidos – dijo Navi resignada

- No del todo – dijo Brisa

Tras decir eso Brisa emite un chillido digno de un viento furioso

- ¿Qué estas haciendo bestia? – grito Kimera

En ese instante la ligera brisa que se sentía en ese lugar comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte hasta convertirse en una ventisca, a tal grado que las llamas azules en lugar de avivarse; se extinguieron...

- ¿Qué rayos?, ¡¿a dónde van cobardes?! – grita Kimera al ver correr a los Moblin's completamente despavoridos

Brisa nuevamente chilla llamando la atención de Kimera

- ¡Tu! ¡me las vas a pagar! – dice lanzándose contra el y Navi

Pero en el ultimo instante se escucha el sonido de un zarpazo y la gema incrustada en su pecho se daña considerablemente

- ¡Maldici... – pero ante lo que ve Kimera queda muda

Keisha se encuentra en posición de ataque pero inconsciente, como si algo la manipulara, a causa del daño un brillo oscuro envuelve a Kimera devolviéndola a su forma hylian

- ¿Cómo, cuando, donde? – Navi observaba tanto a Keisha y a Kimera sin encontrar respuesta alguna

- ¡Me las van a pagar! - grito furiosa

Nuevamente otro chillido de Brisa las distrae en eso un remolino se forma alrededor de ellos dejando a fuera a la guardiana del tiempo

- ¡No! – grito nuevamente Kimera – ¡No escaparan!

Ella se lanza con la intención de entrar al remolino pero este se detiene tan repentinamente como apareció, en su lugar ya no había nada ni nadie... Muy lejos de allí

- Ya perdí el sentido de la realidad – dijo Malon

- ¿Por? – pregunto Shipoo

- Ya cruzamos un acantilado, atravesamos cinco paredes, descendimos por lava ardiendo como si solo fuera una rampa, caminamos sobre agua, entramos a un túnel que ni idea de su existencia...

- Y como quien dice todavía lo preguntas – dijo Dark dándole un coscorrón al Zorruno

El grupo cabalgaba por el interior de una cueva de cristal siguiendo la luz de Eclipse

- ¿Cuándo llegaremos? – dijo la chica bostezando

- Creo que falta menos... – dijo Link tratando de no quedarse dormido - ...espero

Luego de unos cuantos pasos mas se topan con un muro que los refleja como espejo

- Otro espejismo mas – dijo Malon con fastidio al ver que el haz de luz lo atravesaba

El grupo lo atraviesa y lo que ven los deja asombrados, un camino a través de verdes y tranquilas praderas y la entrada al bosque que rodea base de la montaña

- Allí esta la entrada al monasterio – dijo Shipoo y Epona esta ultima acelerando el paso

Una vez cruzada la pradera se disponen a entrar al bosque cuando

- ¡Al fin han llegado! – se escucha la voz de un hombre

Una misteriosa silueta se encuentra sobre una gran roca... al parecer los estaba esperando

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24.- La llegada al monasterio

Los vientos se apaciguan lentamente hasta quedar en una quietud única... Navi lentamente abre los ojos y ve a su alrededor

- ¿Do... dónde estamos?

- A salvo – escucho una voz

La hada voltea para encontrarse cara a cara con un calvo anciano de nariz aguileña y ojos negros cubierto con una larga capa color vino, a su derecha se encontraba Brisa y a su izquierda otra de las almas del viento... idéntico a Brisa salvo sus ojos celestes y su tamaño, mucho mas grande que su compañero...

- ¡Keisha esta herida! – grito recordando a su protegida

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando la busco por toda la habitación... ella no se encontraba en el lugar

- Ella esta en un mejor lugar – dijo el anciano – por lo pronto será mejor que vayamos a recibir a tus amigos

Tras dudar un rato

- Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas – dijo Navi dirigiéndose a Brisa

- Lo sabrás, a su debido tiempo... – contesto con una gota de sudor en la frente - pero por lo pronto espérame que tengo que ayudar con unos deberes a Tornado por el favor que nos hizo

Luego de decir eso la otra alma del viento sale volando por una ventana seguido de Brisa... cerca de allí

- Los he estado esperando

En eso la sombra salta hacia ellos y al caer la luz de la luna permite ver su aspecto

- ¿Quién eres tu? – pregunto Dark con cierto tono de desconfianza y colocando a Ráfaga frente a Epona

Se trataba de un chico de aproximadamente 15 años de pelo blanco, ojos azules, en vez de nariz un largo pico como el de un halcón su piel estaba cubierta de un corto plumaje blanco y vestía un traje de aspecto peculiar

- Mi nombre es Rooro... soy de la tribu Watarara – dijo haciendo una reverencia – me ha enviado el padre Orca

- ¿El sabe de... – dijo Link

- Su amiga Navi los esta esperando – interrumpió el chico – síganme por favor

Sin decir mas les dio la espalda y repentinamente de sus brazos brotaron unas largas plumas transformándolos en alas, tras eso; agitándolas se elevo y se adelanto por el camino hacia el bosque... sin poder hablar de la sorpresa los chicos solo se vieron mutuamente y asintiendo lo siguieron a todo galope...

- Definitivamente esto ya no es Hyrule – pensó Link

El grupo atravesó el bosque hasta que a lo lejos se divisa un portal ... parecía se la puerta de una iglesia por los grabados en su marco

- Miren eso – dijo Link con cierto tono de sorpresa

- Es como si estuviera suspendida en el aire – dijo Malon

En efecto, solo estaba la puerta en medio del camino

- Es la entrada a la ciudadela – dijo Shipoo viendo sobre el hombro de Dark

- Hasta que al fin te vas a bajar – dijo el hylian molesto ya que tenia que cargar con todo el peso del Zorruno en su espalda

- Bueno que esperabas – contesto bostezando

Rooro aterriza junto al portal esperando la llegada de los chicos momentos después

- Pero si no hay nada tras ella

Al llegar Malon había bajado de Epona y se encontraba asomándose tras la puerta

- ¡Hermano Zorro! – grita Rooro

Shipoo baja de Ráfaga y camina hacia el Watarara... tras eso ambos se saludan afectuosamente

- ¿Se conocen?

- No es la primera vez que vengo orejas largas

Tras decir eso Dark le da un buen golpe en la cabeza al zorro-sheikah

- ¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir...! – dijo molesto

- Ay, ay, ay,... solo fue de cariño – contesto sobandose la cabeza

Todos comienzan a reírse excepto Shipoo

- Ja, ja, ja, ... no has cambiado nada hermano Zorro... pasen por favor – dijo Rooro en eso la puerta se abre mostrando los jardines de un gran templo – Bienvenidos al Monasterio

Todos entran y tras ellos la puerta se cierra, tras caminar por un pequeño sendero iluminado poco a poco por la luz de un nuevo amanecer; llegan a unas escaleras al final de las cuales los espera el mismo anciano que recibió a Navi

- Al fin han llegado... – la tranquila voz de un anciano es interrumpida por un fuerte estallido

- ¡¿Que ha sido eso?! – Pregunto Dark intranquilo

Todos voltean hacia unos árboles tras de los cuales se eleva una columna de humo... de repente de entre ellos sale dos chiquillos gemelos similares a Shipoo solo que de cabello y cola negra

- ¡Hooola Shipoo! – grita en el primero en el momento en que pasa frente al grupo

- ¡Adiioooos Shipoo! – grita el segundo al pasar segundos después

Todos están sin habla y con una gota de sudor en la frente, cuando de pronto

- ¡Esta me la pagan par de escuincles! – se escucha un grito de voz familiar

En eso una felina cubierta de hollín sale de entre los árboles y corre tras ellos

- ¿Experimentado de nuevo? – pregunto Shipoo a Rooro

- Si – contesto el Watarara – y ya viste quien te suple como conejillo de indias

- ¿Esa era...? – dijo Link

- ¿Cómo...? – dijo Malon

- Digamos que les dieron un aventón – dijo el anciano sonriendo – síganme por favor su amiga Navi los esta esperando

- Si me disculpa, Padre; de seguro me esperan en casa

- No hay problema Rooro

- Voy contigo, quiero saludar a mis amigos – dijo Shipoo

Mientras Shipoo se aleja ... Epona se transforma en Gerudo mientras que Ráfaga simplemente desaparece y siguen al anciano... en otra habitación, Navi observa hacia el jardín por una ventana y ve como... dos chacales negros son acorralados por una furiosa y llena de hollín leona... en eso

- Navi

- ¡Link! – ella voltea y vuela hacia el hylian – Estaba muy preocupada

- ¿Pero como llegaron?

- Primero Brisa, luego Kimera, una esfera de fuego azul – decía tan nerviosa

- Tranquila, pequeña – dijo el anciano – Brisa podrá contarnos todo sin ningún problema

- Es víbora incolora – dijo molesta y volando de forma retadora cerca del rostro del anciano – ni siquiera se digna a decirme que rayos paso y donde esta Keisha

- Navi – dijo Link tomándola en sus manos – ya tranquila

- Pero Link... es que tu me pediste que la cuidara y...

El anciano se acerca a la ventana y...

- Te dije que ella estaba bien – dijo riendo – apenas despierta y ya esta peleando como siempre

- ¿Qué?

Todos se acercan y observan como los chacales le hacen una jugarreta a la leona escapando de ella, ambos se trepan a la cima de una fuente y en su persecución la leona falla el salto para atraparlos cayendo de lleno al agua

- Nokoko, Nishyu me las van a pagar caro – grito Keisha saliendo de la fuente completamente empapada

En eso ambos chacales estallan en una nube blanca mostrando a los dos chiquillos que habían visto al llegar, muertos de la risa...

- Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta en este lugar no habitan criaturas muy normales que digamos

- Si lo vemos – dijo Dark

- Mi nombre es Orca soy descendiente directo del el fundador de este lugar – dijo haciéndoles una seña para que tomaran asiento - ¿ustedes?...

Link, Malon y Epona toman asiento mientras Dark se queda de pie...

- Bien, Ella es Malon; del rancho Lon Lon – dijo Dark señalándola

- Mucho gusto señorita – dijo el anciano dándole un beso en la mano

- Ella es Epona

- Miladi Epona es un gusto volver a verla – dijo haciendo una reverencia

- El es mi hermano, Link y yo soy Dark Link ah y Navi

- ¡Oye! – dijo molesta

- Ya veo el Héroe del Tiempo y su sombra – dijo sin remordimiento, comentario que a Dark no dejo muy contento

Luego de que el Padre Orca tomara asiento

- Como iba diciendo, este es un lugar muy especial y como estarán un tiempo aquí será mejor que les explique... – todos asintieron – este es un refugio creado por mis ancestros bajo ordenes directas de Din, la función principal de este lugar es la de poner a prueba las futuras razas que son creadas por las diosas con el paso del tiempo

- ¿Nuevas razas? – pregunto Malon

- Ya entiendo - dijo Link – como la tribu Watarara

- Así es – dijo el anciano – aunque esa tribu en especial lleva mas de cien años en este lugar... aclimatándose y viendo las posibilidades de supervivencia; uno de estos días podrán vivir mas allá de este lugar y ser conocidos por todas las comunidades ya existentes en Hyrule

- Es como un laboratorio de pruebas – dijo Dark – pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros

- Simple... como se habrán dado cuenta – dijo señalando hacia la ventana – también hay especies que tal vez jamás saldrán de este lugar

- Se refiere a esos niños llamados Nokoko, Nishyu – dijo Malon

- Si...- dijo dudando en continuar – ellos... ellos son de la especie demonio

En la mente de Link un vago recuerdo resuena la escucharlo

- O sea se que ¿yo pertenezco a el enemigo? - dijo Keisha sarcásticamente

- Eso lo podrías explicar tu - le responde Sheik de manera retadora

Keisha se acerca mas al grupo y levanta su mano derecha a la altura del pecho... su mano es normal como la de cualquier hylian... pero repentinamente comienza a tornarse roja y a cambiar de forma

- Se dice que estoy poseída por un demonio, por eso me llaman la desterrada de Kasuto

En esos instantes el anciano se veía visiblemente nervioso mientras la mano de la chica tomaba la forma de la garra de un león

- Disfraz, magia o espejismo no se sabe que es pero - dice sonriendo - si que he causado líos a esta aldea

Cada vez se acerca mas a Sheik mientras que Shadow se pone en guardia...

- Al menos yo si admito lo que soy y no me oculto tras una mascara

Link duda pero...

- O sea que ¿Shipoo y Keisha son...? – dijo confundido

- Esos dos – dijo el padre con un sonoro suspiro y desilusión – son caso a parte

- ¿Caso a parte? – preguntan Link, Dark y Malon

- Ellos son híbridos – dijo Epona – uno de sus padres era demonio

- Se dice que el amor no tiene edad, raza, creencias y que es ciego pero... esta vez si que estaba mas ciego que un topo – dijo el anciano con una gota de sudor en la frente

Continuara...


End file.
